Help Me, Save Me
by kuroi nee-sama
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Scorpius, and James move out into Forks, after break out news of Death Eaters. What happen when Harry, Hermione,and Luna find her soulmate there? What involvement of Volturi? Leah/Harry/Alice; Jasper,Marcus,Caius,Aro/Hermione; Sam,Paul,Jacob/Luna, Remus/Sirius, Edward/Jane Pairing. Bella Bashing.
1. Chapter 01

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

Everything fine in Volterra, just like always the three kings give punishment and all of that.

Until one night at full month, Marcus who bored at his throne activated his gift as he looks around there stood much-bound string. He could see an enemy string that has anger, contempt, and hater in the string that attached the man who kneels in front him with him and his brothers. He could see brother string between him, Aro and Caius which stronger than ever. And loyal string between all guards to him and his brothers.

All in all, everything is same boring string, before he could deactivate his gift suddenly he sees a golden string suddenly came like that attached him toward unknown the string goes to four string, two of them is his brother, one for him and other.

He gasps in surprise making Aro and Caius look at him, but his attention is still toward the golden string that suddenly became existence.

"What's wrong, Marcus?" Ask Aro while raising one of his eyebrow toward his brother. Caius silent but continue to watch them.

Marcus ignores Aro question as he still dazed by the sudden appearance of Golden string, he knows what it means. This Golden string means a mate. But he never sees a Golden string that suddenly came so bright like this and the aura around it, it was empowering and astounding. It is so pure, true and fierce like hot lava. He could felt himself shuddering at that feel, he felt warm surrounding his cold heart and body.

Marcus for the first time felt speechless, he has seen many mates string and the felt but never this kind. So pure yet fierce. It makes him giddy and curious as to whom his mate. Not only that he is also curious about the four string that attaches to his mate, but it also seems that his mate is a powerful one to have three kings and one other string is really unheard of.

Marcus never thought in his immortal life that he would find his mate, he had married Didime even though they ate not mated he still loved her. He is not in love with her, he loves how Didime power could bring happiness into his dark live that's why when she dead by norman vampire that accused Aro is the one who kills her he felt the loss and sad because he no longer could felt the power of Happiness that she had.

Meanwhile, Caius and Aro marry their wife, not because the woman is their mate but because of loneliness and their need.

Aro look at Caius confused as to what his other brother see that make him look speechless. Caius frowned at him

"What the hell is going on, Marcus?!" Caius asks impatiently as he looks at Marcus with an angry frown

Marcus just comes out from his dazed place open his mouth to speak but before he could the door opened revealed Jane who bought Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen presence automatically caught Aro and Caius attention, except Marcus that annoyed with interruptions.

'Well, I will tell them later' if only he knows that he forgot to tell them for one week because Edward stays and because his human singer and the seer came to Volterra.

**~At Other Place~**

Harry came home with Ron to look at sleeping Hermione on the sofa.

"Mione must be tried waiting for us" Ron chuckle softly as he stroke Hermione hair.

"At least she felt peaceful" Harry smiled.

Ron looks at his Harry with worry and concern. They had been fought the war for 6 years since their fifth year that for other people to know, but the truth they had been fighting for their own survival longer than that since their nothing but 11 years old. For 10 years they fight for survival, but the only fight that others might know is when they're in the fifth year until the last war.

When the last war ended, they had been 20 years old. Thankfully, because Hermione asks them to do NEWTS when they are in the fifth year, they don't have back to school again. Now they are 22 years old, for the last two years after the war, the thing has been on edge for them.

Ron knows that because of his leaving it put a strain on their relationship, he has been beating himself since then. Ron promise to himself when he came back to protect Harry and Hermione more... But he failed when Hermione gets snatched and tortured again and again, that's why he became more overprotective with Hermione.

And to his surprise and constant annoyance Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini, the Grangerass sister and Theodore Nott has been secretly helping the Orders. Not just that Harry, Hermione, and his sister is actually dating the three Slytherin. First, he is mad of course, especially at Hermione because he is dating Draco Malfoy, the death eaters, the former heir of Voldemort that has been trained under him personally.

This, of course, gets them at cold for 2 weeks, he is not mad because they dating the Slytherin death eaters. He just worried, from what he knows they have been dated in their third years. He thought what if others death eater also know and hurt both his best friend, what if those Slytherin hurt them. He cannot imagine that happens because of that he is made of their lack of caution of themselves.

But, Ron began to accept those Slytherin when he sees how happy Harry and Hermione are. Don't get him wrong he is also worried about Ginny, but... Ginny is not as close to him as Harry and Hermione had been and Ginny had been his sore pot when he still kids.

Ron could see how happy and content Harry and Hermione is... and when Hermione just know herself to be pregnant for three months when she is diagnosed after the final battle. And Pansy to actually been 7 months. Ron could not be mad anymore, and when he asks Pansy as to why she wants to give Harry is because she is scared that her and Harry kid will be killed.

Ron accepts them, he could treat others like family, except Draco. He still has bad blood with the ferret, but gradually they became a friend. He is happy for the first time, Harry and Hermione are glowing when Harry son James born, he had been his Godfather while Hermione is Godmother and Hermione had been on her 5 month pregnancy when James born. Ron himself has been married to Lavender.

But incident happens, the death eaters that they captured escaped. Pansy killed when James two months years old leaving Harry heartbroken, Hermione and Pansy have been closed since Harry and Pansy dating felt heartbroken too but she keeps going, she had been helping Harry raised James while Draco and Ron cheered Harry. The others also helped, it just that the three of them is the one who is more close to Harry. The first incident happen when Luna father killed, Hermione and Draco then adopt Luna to family. Hermione and Luna had a mother-daughter relationship which weirds since they are only different for 1 year. Then the second incident happens, Draco parents, Narcissa and Lucius are in love with their daughter in law Hermione because of that they refuse the escaped death eaters to join them, had been killed by the Death Eaters. She had been light in their dark days when they die, Hermione went to depression that caused her to be hospitalized and when Hermione already on her eight-month pregnancy, Death Eaters ambushed the Malfoy Manor.

Ron could still remember the fire and ice that Hermione wandlessly throw to 30 deaths eater when Draco killed to save her. Hermione almost losing her baby then, actually she lost one of her twin babies. The baby born girl cannot be saved and to be said that she can't have a child again after that broke Hermione, especially when Scorpius needed medical assistance because of his premature born. That year is tough for them all because Hermione tries to be strong to raise James and Scorpius when in the night she breaks down.

Since then, Ron has been cheeking on Harry and Hermione along with Luna when the three of them move into Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. Harry and Hermione gradually healed little by little. Sirius joke and Remus constant pampering had been the key that healed them.

"You know... I found a place it called Forks, the place in America" Harry suddenly said forcing Ron out of his remedy.

"Yeah... Are you... Are you both sure you want to move out?" Ron asks worried and concern can be seen on his eyes.

"Yeah... It has been tough for us, we just need more space. After Hermione trip on Volterra to give her job to her subordinates in Volterra, we will move out to America" Harry give Ron a small smile which made him sigh and rub his head

"Okay... I hope Padfoot and Moony will keep you both out of trouble" Ron grin try to lift up Harry spirit

"It goes another round you mean," said the now wake Hermione.

Ron and Harry laugh at that, they give Hermione their usual kiss and cuddle with each other. It had been their causal greeting for the three of them, Draco who seen it always got jealous by that while Lavender and Pansy tease them.

"Right right... So when you will go to Volterra Mione?" asked Ron as his head pat Hermione hair

"Tomorrow, I'll back in three days. Anyway, how is your job going on?"

The three fell into comfortable chat

"Mommy/Mum/Mia" Came two child missile and a blonde girl, they no other than Luna, Scorpius, and James.

"Careful! You three will break your neck if you run that fast" Remus worried voice came next along with Sirius teasing

"Now now Moony let them have fun, it has been what two years since they see their mother"

"It has been two days, papa" Hermione laughing as she hugs her children. After living together with Hermione, Luna finally felt she had a mother again. That's why she acted like a child when she is with Hermione.

While Scorpius and James are only one year old, because of Hermione and because of Pansy and Draco gen. Both of them had been talking and walking fluently when they only 1 year old.

"*Gasp* But it felt like years! I have not seen my beloved daughter! And to think she will be gone again tomorrow! Daughterrr~" Sirius whined then snatch Hermione to his arm to the ire of Scorpius, James, and Luna. After all, they don't like sharing their mother attention after not seeing her for long even if it only two days.

"I-Gahh- James!" before Sirius could smother Hermione, James the mischievous one kick him between two leg

"Siri hog mum no!" stop James while glaring at Sirius

"Damn it, Potter and their possessive gen" mumble Sirius, Harry, and Remus snicker at that while Luna smile and Ron grin looking amused

"Language, Papa. And James dear please give Siri apologize, you could not just kick person like that dear. That's not a good thing to do" said Hermione with a sigh, James pouted t that and said

"Sorry, Siri" Hermione nodded at that before she turnaround toward Scorpius and Luna. Meanwhile, before Sirius could tell James that 'it's okay', James who noticed Hermione already turnaround look at Sirius and give him the middle finger and sticking his tongue out at him. This makes Sirius' vein popped out, then suddenly James expression turned innocent once again when Hermione look back.

Sirius could only gap at the audacity that this kid had, he is really a Potter son alright. After all, male Potter is nothing but a piece of shit. Harry, Remus, and Ron laugh at the interaction. While Hermione talking with the three of her children.

Ron looked at the scene on the front of him and felt everything is going to be okay, her promise he would make this happiness forever. He would protect Hermione and Harry smile, so anyone or any creature could only beg to Merlin if they dare to hurt Ron two halves. Because when a redhead Weasley goes on rampant... He got it bad.


	2. Chapter 02

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

Marcus felt bored and annoyed at the castle since the Eddy boy came his patient running out at how much the boy could be stupid.

Edward not just endanger all of them when he, again and again, want to expose himself with a human but also the risk of war with both magical and mortal community.

When the girl, Bella Swan, came to take Edward back, Aro, Jane, and Alex felt annoyed because their power is not reacting to her and it really annoyed them at the sheer of stupidy and self respect the girl had.

Marcus snort at himself when he sees the red-black string that Edward and the stupid girl had. The red string meaning passion while the black string meaning fake mate.

Marcus looks around at the now quiet market place, the sky already colors of dark blend with red dawn and orange. He could see from his place a festival will take place, usually, there will be traditional dance and parade.

Marcus choice to stand in one of a flower garden, the scent of the flower really blended to him making him calmed. As he walks toward Rose stand, a soft British woman voice reach his ear.

"Um-Excuse me, sir, Parla Inglese? Oh non-puoi? Ok ... No non-è un problem, potrei parlare un po 'di Italiano" ("Um-Excuse me, sir, Can you speak English? Oh you cannot? Ok... No is not a problem, I could speak Italian a little bit")

Marcus' eyes widened as he felt shiver hearing the woman voice. Marcus follows the voice until he sees woman back, the woman wears a short black skirt and black jacket. Her hair wave down her back like a waterfall, the woman had a chocolate caramel hair it is highlighted by a golden color. Her hair wild wave curl yet tidy.

Marcus felt that if he is human, his breath would hitch at the smell that the woman has. It was mouthwatering but not in the 'I want to drink all of your blood until nothing left', it's more to 'I want to keep you safe and protected because you ignited the calm and warm in me' kind of way.

The woman smells like warm chocolate, Roses despite the rose area, rain, Old Books, ink and Spice which odd but oddly endearing on her.

"... Sì e per favore deforma le rose bianche e le rose nere, se puoi? Grazie mille signore" ("... Yes and please warp the white Roses and Black Roses, if you could? Thank you very much, sir")

Marcus though got cut off by the woman polite word, is rare to find a woman be this polite nowadays. He could see the warm and bright smile that the girl gives to the parlor even if he not seen it directly.

Marcus quickly activates his gift and true to his suspicious the woman in front of him is his mate. And from what he searches, it seems that the woman is his true mate. A true mate is rarer than a mate, you could count it to 4 people in this world, two of them is Cullen and the other two is Denali coven and Greek Coven.

When the woman turns to face Marcus, he felt like his dead heart hammering in his ear. The woman had a delicate British face, she is stunning in her fierce clothes which consist of white shirt V neck that show her cleavage and womanly curves that place in the right place, D cup breaths slim stomach and womanly hip. If he could say, the woman had a guitar Espanyol body but not too much big waist or breast. The woman got all curve and proposition in all right place.

But what captivated Marcus is her intelligence warm kind eyes, her eyes color almost seems like her hair. Even though he stands 10 feet away from her, he could still feel warm that the woman seems to exclude from her aura.

Hermione shocked when she turns around only to find a man standing beside her. A vampire to be exact, all her instinct goes on edge. She berated herself at how careless she got. But somehow she felt that the vampire in front of her won't hurt her, just like Sanguini. Hermione count in her head to relaxed her posture. She tilted her head to the side the act that she always does when she is curious.

No one speaks for 10 seconds before Marcus broke it by clearing his throat.

"Hello, Miss. I'm sorry for my rudeness by staring, it just that I never saw you around here. Are you tourist by any chance?"

Marcus berated himself at the obvious answer. He felt nervous when the woman not answering before a small soft warm smile appear on the woman

"Yes, sir... I'm on a business trip here. Are you one of local here, sir?"

Hermione could feel the nervous feeling of a man in front of her, to be truthful she felt amused by the man act.

"Ah yes, are you came from England?"

"Yes, I am"

Before any conversation could continue the parlor came to give Hermione her bouquet.

"Ecco, la tua bauquote lady ... spero che ti piaccia. Oh, e del caffè che chiedi, era sul lato sinistro di questo edificio. Ho consigliato il gusto del tè nero camomilla qui. E oh, Lord Marcus, buonasera signore. Passeggiata serale signore?" ("Here, your bauquote lady... I hope you like it. Oh and about the cafe that you ask it was on the left side of this building. I recommended the black chamomile tea taste here. And oh-Lord Marcus, Good Evening sir. Evening stroll sir?")

Marcus look at the parlor then nod her head, before he could say anything to continued the conversation with his beautiful mate, the said mate bid goodbye to the parlor and him.

Marcus blinked his eyes when speechless that his mate when away just like that, the parlor give him a knowing smile.

Marcus nods his head and went to search his mate.

Meanwhile, Hermione just got relaxed at the cafe, her relaxed time got interrupted when a waitress got cornered by a perverted costumer. Hermione patient running thin fastly. All the people in the cafe looking at waitress way, they are too scared to intercept because the man is idol from England not just that he is also one of twenty riches man in the world.

Hermione gets up from her seat to walk toward them.

"Excuse me, sir, the girl already said no if you want to be entertained you could go to a brothel, not in a cafe like this"

Everyone eyes went wide went Hermione said that and look at her way. Marcus just enters the cafe when the perverted man talks to Hermione.

"What the- Ehh~ You are beauty aren't you~ How about you accompany me to the said place~," the perverted man said while leered at Hermione body while getting up to approach her

Hermione wanted to hex the man so bad that will teach him not to mess with her.

Marcus felt his blood boil at that. His inner beast roar, he wanted to rip the man apart for talking that way toward his mate. Before he could take a step, his mate answer in a calm voice with mocking smile on her lips like. His mate looks at the man like he is a bug, disgusting garbage that not worth her time.

"No, I don't interest at garbage. I already have a wonderful and faithful husband I don't need loose pet as my seconded" Hermione give the man sneer worthy of Snape sneer.

Now everyone gasps as she said that, not just the girl brave enough to stand up to the riches man but also said that he is garbage and a loose also pet, not a lover. One man in the cafe give snort at that, the perverted man face turned red.

Marcus smiled at the word that his mate had been said, his mate is calm like water but once her mouth opens she spits fire in calm demeanor like a regal queen. He never saw human act so graceful yet fierce like that and most importantly his mate braveness to stand up to the man thrice his height. He is concerned by that.

"How dare you said that to me! I am an idol! And one of twenty riches man in the world!" The man grabs Hermione.

Marcus' eyes flash at that, he fastly walks to them when he got 5 feet closed before he could intercept, his mate grabs the man hand and twisted it to the back until it cracks. Then throw him behind her making the man lay on floor and cry in pain. His mate still holds the man arm now, then she twisted it so that now the shoulder of the man is the one who cracks.

Everyone cringe at the sound but they could not help but look at the girl in awe because the girl just throws a man thrice her height in her shoulder like it was nothing and broken the said man hand and shoulder.

Marcus never in his life felt speechless before he meets his mate. First, he thought she is warm, kind, intelligence but fierce yet also delicate and polite like a noble lady that needed to be protected and now... Now his mate shows him how fierce and strong she is. Marcus see a hardened glint in his mate eyes and a cold smile on her beautiful face, he could not help the pleasure nor the lust that shiver his body.

"ARGH-You-You! How dare you I am an idol and-" the man cries out in pain on the floor while looking at Hermione. Hermione cut him off her aura turn dangerous as she stands in front of the laying man like a regal queen and cold smile.

"I told you didn't I? I don't want to be with garbage and you dare to touch me? You are nothing but a disgusting thing in my eyes" Hermione said, she then elegantly took tissue in one of the tables before she wiped her hand that used to touch the man off.

"I don't care if you are an idol, president or even God. Don't mess with me, because I have bad temper dealing with garbage" Hermione scoff then walked away.

"I AM A SON OF RICHER COMPANY! I ALSO KNOW THE VOLTERA GOVERNMENT! I WILL DESTROY YOU"

The laying man suddenly shouts Hermione said nothing like it was not her problem and just sit at her table while motion the harassed waitress before to take her order with a smile and thank you. The waitress at that moment became Hermione immediately fans.

Marcus snort at the garbage but suddenly a bodyguard enter the cafe. When the bodyguard sees the man on the floor he approaches him. The laying man tells what Hermione had done to him, the bodyguard immediately surrounds Hermione.

"Miss, you are under arrest for violence and dared to go against Richer company. Please came with me" the bodyguard move to touch Hermione's hand, but Marcus having none of it when he hears that his mate will be arrested just for defending herself, his beast roar.

Volterra is his ruling, he is one of the kings that rule this country. How dare him to try to arrest his mate just for punching garbage. Hell, Marcus will even let his mate burn the world if it makes her happy. How dare this guy tell that his mate is arrested.

"What do you think you are doing"

Marcus cold voice surrounds the room

"What do you want to do with my wife?"

He continues, everyone in the room knows Volterra government and had once seen Marcus. The elderly one eye widened at Marcus proclamation but they could not help be happy because their king finally finds his mate, and of course, the elderly one knows about Volterra vampire and him being the one of three vampire king in Volterra.

Hermione's eyes widened at the proclamation as she looks at Marcus, she could see the look of playing along in his eyes. Hermione just nods her head.

"You-You"

The bodyguard has been throw by Marcus sputtered, while the man that had been broken by Hermione gap at him.

"Ma-Ma-Marcus!" he exclaims

"Do I know you? Not just you make a ruckus in my country, how dare you disturb my wife too?"

Marcus growl at the man who whimpers scared and shocked by the relationship between the woman that mocked him and Marcus.

"I-I-I am sorry, Lord Marcus... If I know she is your wife I-"

"If you know I am his wife what would you do, hmm~"

Hermione cut the man off as she gave him a lazy cat grin, she so enjoyed the show. The man glared at Hermione who then a choice to pout as she grabs Marcus' hand, both of them could felt a pleasant trump running up their body. Hermione's eye widened a little at that before it changes back to lazy amusement

"Husband dear, this wife never do anything wrong~ this man dared to touch this wife, so I defend myself like you asked" Hermione make her voice whined

Marcus felt so amusement and yet pleased by Hermione, not just strong but the girl also intelligence. She could play along with him so well. He is so damn it happy, his inner beast is purring at the endearment name and the touch. Which almost gave him heart attack because his mate choice to take his hand and not flinch at the coldness.

"I was brought to Volterra from my beloved home, the Noble House of Black. And I just came from a long flight this afternoon to relax from my work as founder GraFoy Fashion Designer, to find this man dared to disturb my relaxed time. Husband, did I do wrong? If you think I do... Then this wife will pack and went back to my father, the lord Black, and live with him at Noble House of Black again"

Hermione showed upset face now, she had been working on her acting skill with the Slytherin girl when she starts dating Draco. The Slytherin girls protect their own after all, so they armed her with this acknowledge to act if she ever needs to protect herself with it.

Marcus who had been amused got caught in her act and when he sees her upset face and tear that not fall down on her face, he felt really annoyed and mad at the laying man. How dare him to upset his wife, this won't do at all! Once he comes home, he will tell Aro to destroy Richer House and banned the said house from coming to Volterra. And of course he will do a little torture to the said model, his mate doesn't have to know about that though.

Everyone else shocked at the real background of the girl. The Black is far more important than Richer in England house and France. The Noble House of Black holds high esteem because of their corporation on feeding enemy from Europe, to think that the girl is the rumored heiress of the said house and also the CEO of the number one Fashion Designer. Forget about Richer cooperation, they are nothing more than dust in her presence.

Meanwhile, the man who lay now felt like he just swallowed bile. How stupid he is to cross with one of government Volterra wife, but to think the said wife had an incredible background. He wanted to be swallowed by the ground now.

"Guard!" Marcus bellowed the hidden vampire bodyguard consists of Renata and Santiago came beside him.

"Take this two to Aro and Caius, they disturb me"

Marcus simply said that as then he look at Hermione's face and his eyes softened at the now amusement look that appears behind the glassy eyes

"Of course not dear wife, you never do anything wrong. Are you already ordered yet?" Marcus said as he then sits next to his mate.

Renata and Santiago little perplexed at that, but they ignore it. They know that their king will explain to them later.

"Uhum" answer Hermione while she gave him, her content smile, the content of relief now that the annoying person had gone, amusement at how the vampire could handle it and to think that the vampire that help her is the one she meets at the flower shop is actually one of the rumored Vampire Kings.

"That's good"

Everything fell to normal activity again once the disturbance had been handled. Hermione give carnary like a smile to the vampire

"Thank you for your help, sir. I already felt annoyed by his presence, if you are not here I don't know what I will do to the said guy" she whisper

Marcus let our soft smile on his face, his mate is already stunning without a smile but when she truly smile there is this warm and kind feeling to it. And he doesn't have to be Jasper Cullen, because as a vampire he never is given this kind of warm aura before.

"No, not a problem the guy is annoying at best. Thank you for cooperating with me before"

Marcus could swear he had gone to heaven when his mate gives a soft chimed bell-like laugh.

"It's not a problem sir. Oh, are you still on patrol sir?"

Hermione asks revealing at the conversation at the flower shop before

"No I already finish my patrol, I came here to order a drink before went home"

Marcus wants to smack himself right now, that automatic answer is the one he could come out with, while Hermione felt amused by how the vampire king acted.

"I see. Ohh, if it not too rude could I ask why you want the guy to meet with Aro and Caius? Are both of them the head of law and police here?" Hermione ask

She pretends not to know the others Vampire King's name beside Marcus. Though she is really curious by the reason why the man must be bought to them

"No, it's okay, that because the man had cause ruckus for two days since he came at Volterra. And yes, Aro and Caius is the head of law and police here. Both of them already give the man warning once, to think that the stupid man forget about the warning is really annoying"

Marcus sigh, he not telling lie nor telling the truth either and Hermione know about that but she just nods her head accepting the answer.

The tea arrives, Hermione beamed at the smile of her tea. She gives a bright smile at the waitress which leave the said waitress flustered at how stunning her savior is when she is smiling like that

"Gracias, lady"

After thanking the said waitress, Hermione takes her teacup and process to smell it. She felt like she is in heaven, Blaize really knew how to recommend her taste of tea.

Hermione to caught up in her own little world that she doesn't notice Marcus shiver at the content sight and haze eyes that Hermione supported.

Marcus made mental note the smell of the tea, as the contents watching his mate indulged in her own pleasure.

After sipped her tea Hermione sighs, then blinked her eyes at the amused look she receives from her companion.

"Oh how rude of me, I usually became too caught up once I get to taste a wonderful tea"

Marcus gives a deep chuckle at that which make his breathtaking beauty became more apparent, the surrounding girl gives sighs at him. While his mate didn't look bewitched by his beauty at all which amused him more.

"No it's okay, you seem to really like tea"

Marcus got himself a bright smile which he already restores in his memory.

"Oh yes, I love it. Usually, I would have a tea time with my family back in England. Sadly, time and demand make it difficult this past months" Hermione give sad sigh at that

Marcus felt angry at that, his mate deserved to be happy. And to think she had been denied it makes him annoyed and his inner beast to roar wanting to whisk his mate to his castle and give her anything that she wants to make her happy.

"Oh how rude of me, are you not ordering sir?"

Hermione berated herself at how easily she admit thing to the vampire king, but somehow she felt like the vampire in front of him trustworthy.

Marcus blinks at that before he gives a reluctant nod and asks for a glass of wine. But there is no wine left in a cafe, Hermione then suggests that he get the same drink as her which Marcus agree immediately to Hermione amusement and his doom to eat human drink. Marcus felt that he must strengthen his energy and will if he want to be with his mate.

Hermione watches as the waitress came and give Marcus his tea, Marcus on his part drink the tea. He actually wants to throw up at the taste.

Both of them chatting until Hermione handphone gives her a message. Hermione got up while Marcus follows, he opened her door when they both outside Hermione could see the now quiet place.

"Thank you for your company me today and for the help" she smiles to the vampire

Marcus gulp the word 'don't go' down his throat and give his mate smile

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the hotel?"

"No, it's okay sir. Anyway it's nice to see you please have a good day"

Marcus felt his hand twitch when Hermione walk away from him, he wanted to take her to the castle but he also doesn't want to scare his mate. But suddenly his mate stop and look back at him with amusement smile

"And please call me Hermione, Lord Marcus. To think that one of the Vampire King had been accompanying me drinking a tea is really amused me" she gives an amusement laugh at that

Marcus' eyes widened when he hears his mate know what he is before he could ask, his mate smile softly at him

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone~ After all, I am not mortal myself, I am a witch you see"

Hermione gives a little laugh at that, while Marcus shocked at the revelation then he remembers about the Noble House of Black is the core of Wizards and Witch. Before he could say anything, Hermione disappears from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 03

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Marcus PoV**

It has been 1 days since his mate come and 1 days since incident happen. Marcus forgot (or in his case reluctant) to tell his brother about their mate, so he tell Regina and Santiago who congratulate him to not tell the other kings, he wanted it to be surprised.

Today is Hermione last day here, in last two days is has been fun for both of them. Marcus touring her personalky around Voltera while talking about anything and Hermione talk about a magic and show him some.

Marcus still remember yesterday night when he show her his secret garden near Voltera in deep forest lay a flower meadow. Marcus could still remember how Hermione stand in middle while firefly surounded her like a month to a flame and how her wild hair fly around when she turn to him.

He remember how warm her smile is and how he wish the rime would just stop.

That time Hermione showed him a warm fire spell, he even touch it and didn't get burned by it but felt warm. He also seen Hermione transfiguration one of rock into little bubble. They both playing around that time. Marcus for the first time in his life felt content and happy without so much need of happy power but from within himself.

He coukd see intelligence that his mate showed when she talk about various thing, he also got to her hotel room which consist of luxury kitchen living room and dining room. He could tell that Hermione is doesn't care about the luxury.

That night Marcus also eat and for the first time he could felt the food taste in his tasre bud. When he ask Hermione about it she convest that it was one of her creation, the food will solve to a blood so that when it came to neet his venom he would be like drinking a blood not taste food.

Hermione convest to him that he work as Magical Creature Care on her magical wizard and witches world. She wanted a benter life for each creature and their right which amazed him, his mate is really kind and caring person. He could not wait when she show him those side to him.

Because tomorrow is Hemione last day, today they went to festival. Both of them fot so much fun today, Marcus actually got to dance with her once.

"Oh, if i'm not pried much... The first time we meet you bought a white and black rose... Do you like black and white rose?" As far as he know, Marcus already know that the girl loves tea, chocolate, and nature. When she is in meadow yesterday, he could felt her magic trumed and warmed around her.

"Oh no it's okay, we both friend after all and you already help me so much this past days. Yes I love Black flower and as for the white is is for my Husband"

Hermione give him sad smile when he siad last word, bur he fekt his heart clenched at that. His mate already married?

"Husband?" he try to control his voice

"Yes, didn't I mention that I had married"

"Had?" He ask again when Hermione give him another sad smile full of pain he berrated himself

"Yes had, my husband died to save me from being murdered by the convict"

He felt like a jerk for hating his mate husband now, he felt thankful that his mate husband save his mate but he is also angry that his mate almost dead. He will never live if that ever happen.

"I'm sorry for your lose" he couldn't say anything, he know how it felt to lose someone you love.

"It won't go easy as time came past by, but you need to live with it not for yourself bur for people who support you and for your late husband" Marcus give her advice

"My wife also died, it had been 1000 years since she died. I felt empty but now I'm okay, because I found sonething to live for now. I hope you will find the same thing to keep you going on in live" and I hope that it was me. Though he doesn't said it loud.

"Thank you Marcus, yes you are right... I have so many people that support me my father, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley family, my friends, my lovely adopted daughter Luna, my joyous godson James, My son Scorpius and my wonderful brothet and best friend Harry. And now I have a wonderful vampire friend that's you"

Marcus felt happy now that his mate give him a smile albeit not her brightest but still if it could change her sadness to smile then it's okay.

He is litle surprise when she said about son, though he is okay about it. He don't know if he will love the child, because Vampire is possesive creature but if it make his mate happy then he will accept the child. Since he couldn't have a child himself is really a good thing for him.

**Author PoV**

The next day, Hermione packed and said her goodbye to Marcus.

"Well this is it, I will see you next time, Marcus. Don't forget to send me letter"

Marcus chuckle at his mate bossy nature even though he felt sad his mate leaving him, he is patient man.

"Yes yes, my lady. How I could not live with your wit and snarkiness I wonder" he tease her which make Hermione pout and secretly send sting hex at him.

Marcus grunt at that while Hermione look at him innocently, his mate really ruthless and scary. He give her playful gkare which she laugh at.

"Now enough with that. Here present from me, you could open it and tell me your opinion" Hermione give Marcus a little box, she bit ger lip feeling nervous

Marcus smile at her mate nervousness, but he is surprised that his mate give him a present at all. He open the box to find a beautiful globe, theres is moving picture the time they are soeendinf together. The it change to beautiful flower that surounding by snow before the snow change to fire and engluf the Black Rose changing it into dragon that roar a blue fire. He could felt the warm from the globe, like the fire that Hermione give him to touch the first time she show him a magic.

The globe then change back to his meadow but there is river and waterfall along with soft singing calming of harp. the song of long folktale. Before it change back to picture.

"I know it was not to much, if you felt sad you could touch the glove and it will change to our happy time together, if you felt angry it will change to flower and snow, if you felt exicted or cold it will change to dargon fire, and if you felt lonely or uoset it will change to waterfal sing. The globe will change to what you wnat as long as you wish it, I know it is not much payment for the time and happy memory you give me here"

Hermione explain while smiling softly at Marcus. Marcus in his mind felt shocked when he watch the precious give his mate give him. This magic globe is more than money or gold he ever been given is far more precious and considering give anyone ever give him.

"No, it's more than anyone ever give me. I love it. Thank you for the gift is really precious, I will keep it with me" Marcus give Hermione soft serene smile

Hermione grin at that and hug him taking him by surprise, before he could hug her bag. Hermione flight give announcement, so she let him go before give him a kiss on his cheek much of his and her own surprise but she played it by beaming at him and walked away, not before waved him and say

"Don't forget me, my friend. And don't forget to write" she bossily said

Marcus stond in daze as he watched Hermione enter the plane. His mate hug and kiss him, albeit on cheek it still make him happy on cloud nine. He smile brightly at that. He felt his whole body warmed, even though his mate went away she still give him a present that he could remember her and kiss and a hug.

He woukd absolutly gload to Aro and Caius when he tell them. Oh how he would love to see his brother throw tanthrum.

**~At Other Place~**

Harry give Hermione smile, hug and kiss when she got home. He watch as his child and godson along with Ron, Luna, Lavender, Sirius, Blaize, Grengrass, Theo and Weasley greated her. While Molly and Remus fuss around her.

They would be okay, he was sure of it, he already caught most death eaters and kill half of them. So they would not be much problem later on. Harry now that he change after He lost his wife but he still give mercy to those death eater, but when he almost lose Hermione, and lose his goddaughter and Draco. He lose it. He became ruthless just like Hermione and Ron.

Harry look at the scene in front of him, he would not lose anotger family. He already lose his parent, almost losing Sirius if not because Hermione and Remus, Sirius would be dead already, he lose his beloved wife that he love so dearly and fiercely, he lost his goddaughter that he could spoilt, he lose Draco a snarky brother figure and he almost almost lose his best friend and sister that he love dearly more than anything even his wife.

He know that it was not fair but Pansy understand him because she know how much Hermione had sacrifice for him and how much both of them had gone throught though.

Smilling as the party gathering started, Harry watch as the girls got into conversation while his son James and his godson Scorpius play with Weasley twin and Ron along with Sirius. The other adult got into converstation.

"Everything okay there?" ask soft voice that he know the most

"Yes, everything is fine... Everything would be okay as time when, Mione. I know that it will not lessen our pain but I'm sure it will be our new live in that place where no one know us. We could built perfect live there until the kids went to Howgrats and we back to England"

Hermione sit beside him whime he warp his arm around her.

"Yes it will, I hope it will. Anyway, Harry I want to tell you how my time in Voltera is"

Hermione exictedly tell him and Ron who just came over them, to said that Ron and Harry shocked is understatement. Ron felt annoyed when Hermione mentioned about the rude guy but fekt himself pleased at the Vampire kings.

Ron and Harry watch Hermione glowing sincere smile for the first time in last months, the both felt shocked and worried. They wanted to tell her to not get close to the Vampire King but seeing how happy she is, they let it go. After all, is not like that man will snatch Hermione under their nose.

Harry and Ron will make sure of it, they will not let Hermione hurt again. Not by death eaters, vampire or anything. They both look at each and nodded.

When Hermione when away, the both of them fekt in silence before Harry broke it by saying

"She look happier than in past months"

"Yes she is, I don't like this at all though" Ron sighs

"I know... To thing that our Mione will be faced and befriend a Vampire King at that. I hear from Sanguini that Marcus is most dangerous vampire that singke handly kill Romanian coven, before he became despindant when his wife dead 1000 years ago" Harry hummed, a thoughtful look in his face but dangerous glint in his eyes tell otherwise

"I swear Harry, if that vampire ever do something to hurt her..." Ron growl at that

"I know... When we meet this man we will have talk to talk with him, no one take away Hermione from us and get away without a little lesson right? Remember Draco? It toke you 2 weeks to accelt him and it toke me 3 years to fulky accept rhe ferret. With throwing hex and curse" Harry smile ruthlessly at that which make Ron shiver a little.

Ron snicker at his best mate then he remember Sirius saying how possesive Potter man is and could not help but to agree.

"Get the git rightw ay to show it and Hermione to hex us to make us fully accept him" Harry laugh at that wgich make Ron grin before join in the laugh.

**~Next Day~**

Hermione along with Remus checked their packing as Harry and Luna checked on the kids. While Sirius got ticket plane. After they arrive at the airport, they give the Weasley and their friend a goodbye and when to enter the plane. The kids, Luna, Harry and Sirius exicted to ride the plane.

Though Scoroius got plane sickness, which make Hermione worried then fed him a sleeping potion so that he will sleep through the journey. Hermione sit along with Harry along with James and Scorpius while Luna sit with Remus and Sirius. They got on V.I.P class so that no one distrub them

Hermione hold sleeping Scorpius while Harry hold sleeping James, Luna helping Remus get their suitcase while Sirius call for his driver. They both then arrive at Forks. And in that moment Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Here come Forks.


	4. Chapter 04

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

It had been a week since they move here, Sirius and Remus choice to stay at home while babysitting James and Scorpius, Harry still works as Auror in America Wizarding World, while Hermione works as Healer here. Hermione asks Luna if she wanted to go to school there while they are in Forks, Luna agrees with Hermione.

Now, Hermione, Harry, James, and Scorpius in market Forks to shopping for some food and another necessity. James and Scorpius looked around curious with the muggle market, like Harry when off to buy a car for Luna since he, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus already got one. He thought that it will be good if Luna has one too.

Meanwhile Hermione and the kids when to vegetables stand, James and Scorpius look around at vegetables with awe and despise at how many vegetables there.

When Hermione pick up the paprika there, James and Scorpius look at her in horror as Scorpius slap Hermione hand that hold paprika, James holds her other hand.

"No! Mummy/Mum down, NOW! it evil!" both of them pointed at the tolling paprika on the floor.

Hermione sighed by his boy's act, it reminds her so much of Ron, Draco, and Harry when they went to buy grouchier.

"James, Scorpius... How many time did I tell you not to do this? It's only paprika there is no evil about it" Hermione exasperatedly said to his beloved son and godson.

"No! it evil Mummy/Mum! Unca Ron and papa/dad say so" answer both of them while giving her pout.

Of course, it was Harry and Ron is the one who told them about the evil paprika. Hermione will have a talk about it with those two rascals later.

**Esme PoV**

Esme and Rosalie walk down the aisle to Vegetable stand, tomorrow Bella will have a sleepover at the Cullen house. So today Esme went to shopping to buy something for the food tomorrow, she asks Rosalie to come with her.

She knows that Rosalie doesn't like Bella but she just accept her after Bella went to Volterra to save Edward. When they near Paprika stand, they watch as two toddlers and a girl no older than 17 picking up the paprika, before both boys attack the girl making Paprika roll toward her and Rosalie.

Rosalie and her watch amused by the conversation that the girl and the two toddlers had. They both had been surprised when both boys called the girl mother since the girl is too young to be one. But she and Rosalie can't help but be envy by that. After all, Rosalie and she had been wanting a kid so bad.

Her though got broken by Rosalie chuckle, wait... Rosalie never chuckles before, she looks at Rosalie who still chuckles at the now two toddlers who try to prevent the girl from going to pick the paprika near her.

She could see why this amused Rosalie, both toddlers grip each side the girl body like Koala while keep saying about an evil thing.

Esme in her parr choice to help the girl and picking up the paprika, then she walked to the girl.

"Here is your paprika" she smiles at the girl

The girl and two toddlers look up at her and Rosalie, Esme could not help but admire the girl beauty, she doesn't have the stunning beauty of vampire but her beauty is more regal and kind also warm.

Esme swore she could smell baked cookies and the warm sun that suddenly make her heart warmed when she neared the girl. Somehow she could not smell the girl blood which puzzles her, when she takes a deep breath again she really can't smell the girl and two toddlers in front of her.

The girl on her part smiled brightly like sun toward her before she already looks beautiful but now she looks stunning when she smiles.

"Thank you, Ma'am, for your help. James, Scorpius said thank you to the lady. Also, if you do another stun like that Mother will ground you with Uncle Theo" The girl accept her paprika before look sternly to both toddlers who pouted but nodded. Esme could tell her British accent and could not help but wonder if the girl just moves in Forks.

"Thank you, pretty lady," said both toddlers together but she could see pout still etched on their face before both of them run behind the girl back to only look shyly at Esme.

Esme's heart warmed by the act and both boys really do have cute and handsome face even though they only toddler.

"I'm sorry for that both of them is really shy around a stranger," the girl said patting both toddlers who grinned at her.

"No, it's okay. My name Esme Cullen and this is my daughter Rosalie Cullen" Esme introduced herself and Rosalie, she is hesitant to over her hand but she did it anyway.

"Oh, nice to meet you Esme, Rosalie. My name Hermione Malfoy, this one with platinum blonde hair is my son Scorpius Malfoy, while the one with black here is my godson, James Potter" the girl accept Esme hand without so much flinch and eventually handshake with her like her temperature normal. Hermione and Scorpius is really a rare name but really describe both of them.

Both toddler, Scorpius and James came out from Hermione back to take her and Rosalie hand and kiss it like traditional introduction back in the old days.

"It's nice to-" James grin at both of her and Rosalie

"-meet you both-" Scorpius nod while giving both her Rosalie smile continued James speech

"pretty lady" the last word had been said together by both toddlers which make her and Rosalie smile at the adorableness both of toddler has.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you just moving in here? I never saw you around here" Esme ask as both toddlers look at Hermione who nodded before both toddler walk toward Rosalie and they try to have a conversation with her.

She could see Rosalie felt happy and amused by both toddler act.

"Oh yes me, my fathers, my adopted daughter slash sister, and my best friend James father. The seven of us just move out to her in hope to try new life" explained Hermione.

"I see, how about James mother and your husband?" Esme couldn't help but ask wondering about the pair, she then thought maybe both Hermione and Harry have been divorced by their spouses. That actually happens quite a lot to a young couple.

She could not help but pity the toddler if it is really what happens, she could felt Rosalie feel the same thing as Esme.

"James mother, Harry wife, and my husband are killed by a runaway murder, because of that Harry decided to move here to change the scene. And because of that James call me Mum, his mother my best friend died when he is only two month years old" answer Hermione with a sad smile

Esme and Rosalie shocked when they hear that, that was not what they had on mind.

Before Esme could offer her console and sorry for bringing it up. A man no other than 19 came out to them, he actually resembles James a lot. The man too also had stunning face even though he is human and he has this dangerous aura around him different from Hermione warm, regal and elegant one. This one had the aura of dead, darkness and malicious around him.

When Esme and the man look at each other, she could find her instinct to run away as her spine shiver. She felt exhausted by that, because how could a man that no other than 19 and a mortal at that make her felt like that. She could see cold and emotionless shockingly bright cruel green eyes looked at her.

"Papa/Dad," said both toddler suddenly runs toward the man. The man caught both toddlers as his eyes soften a little

"How are my boys going? Already done with vegetables?" the man smiling handsomely at both James and Scorpius.

"Mummy/Mum pick the evil thing up!" exclaim both James and Scorpius while pointed at Hermione paprika.

Esme felt amused when the man paled at the paprika that Hermione hold, his cold demeanor change so fast to warm one. But her spine still tells her that the man is dangerous.

"Mione" the man actually whined at Hermione who crossed her arm

"Why you buy those?" the man frowned

"Why not? is good for the health and stop feeding the children lie, Harry is unbecoming of you"

Esme could not help but be amused by their interaction. This family is really what true and real family should act.

"*Gasp* How could you said that to your beloved brother" Harry feign gasp but Esme could see his eyes softened more than before while smiling at the smiling Hermione

"I don't see Ron dear or Blaise here" Hermione cheekily said which made James and Scorpius laugh.

"I'm hurt... Now, who is them?" asked the man suddenly became cold and emotionless again, even though he is smiling. Esme and Rosalie could felt dangerous in the smile.

"Oh, this is Esme Cullen, she had been helping me pick up the paprika that this two rascal so graciously throw to the floor" Hermione give both grinned boys playful stern glare "And next to her is Rosalie Cullen, Esme daughter" Hermione introduce her and Rosalie to the man who nods and places both James and Scorpius back to the floor.

The man approaches her and Rosalie and just like with Hermione, James, and Scorpius, she couldn't smell their blood.

"Well thank you for helping Mione, Mrs. Cullen, Miss. Cullen" just like both James and Scorpius the man take both her and Rosalie hand and kiss it and just like Hermione, James, and Scorpius, Harry didn't mind the coldness that her and Rosalie had. He did not even flinch too.

This shocked both of them, they are now curious as to whom these people are. The man, Harry not like other man or boy human that they saw who gap at their beauty especially Rosalie beauty. The man seems to ignore her and treat her like a normal girl. He doesn't gape or felt lust at Rosalie which makes both Cullen woman grateful and curious.

**Author PoV**

After the introduction, Harry went back to carry both James and Scorpius, while Hermione takes her shopping. He would talk with Hermione about the Cullen woman who actually a vampire. A vegetarian vampire. As he looks at Hermione, Harry knows that she already knows about it.

"I already bought the car for Luna, they said they will send it next week. I will take the kids to school tomorrow, while you Mione dear could enroll and give a lift to Luna to High Scholl here" Harry told Hermione

"Hmm... Okay~ Just tell me you are too lazy to do that" Hermione tease him which make Harry laugh and pat her head

"You know me the best, Mione"

Esme who hear about the mentioning of High School and the name of Luna look at Hermione shocked. Esme remembers about Hermione mentioned that she adopted a daughter named Luna. So she looks at her

"Umm, Hermione didn't you tell me Luna is your adopted daughter why she is schooled for High School? Shouldn't she became a kindergarten?"

Rosalie also remembered about that look at Hermione curiously.

"Hahahahaha... That's because Luna is only one year apart from me and Mione here. Luna is our junior at our past School, but because of an incident she couldn't continue it"

"1 year apart? our junior? Aren't you 17 years old and you are 19 years old?" Rosalie suddenly asks while seeing at Hermione first before she looks at Harry at the end.

Hermione's face supported a shocked look while Harry had amused one.

"17?" Hermione looks at Harry while her eyes widened "No... No... Oh God forbid, I'm not 17th. I and Harry are the same age. We both are 22 years old" explain Hermione shocking both Esme and Rosalie because both Hermione and Harry didn't look like they are on their 20 at all.

"Hahahahaha~ Don't worry about that many people said that too I and Mione that I lost count too"

"That's because Papa is the most handsome person in the world" cheered James

After hearing that Scorpius frowned and said

"No! Dad is maybe handsome than anyone now... But, when Daddy alive, Dad is second from Daddy when it came to handsomeness" in his no nonsenses voice just like Hermione when she is stating a fact.

James who want to refuted then look at his Papa before look at Scorpius face.

"Well you are right if only Daddy Arco alive" James sighed

This answer bought sadness to Hermione who closes her eyes before taking a breath. Rosalie and Esme look at the girl who suddenly became distant and sad.

"Well, now look at that~ Me and ferret will lose at that matter when it comes to both of you~ You know your mommy Mione is so in love with both of you, not to mention if Mother Pansy alive, you both will become these crazy woman's target of being dolled up" said Harry to dispatch the solemn mood that Hermione suddenly got into.

Esme and Rosalie look at the interaction especially when Hermione sends a look of gratitude to the man.

"Tch! Don't believe with your Papa here, he just went with me and your Mother Pansy once. It's not our fault that he is picky in the matter of choosing clothes" Hermione give Harry playful evil eyes which make James and Scorpius happy at the mention of their deceased parents

"Yes, I agree with Mummy. Papa, you suck" James said while Scorpius snort at that

"James Albus Potter, keep that language and I will not kiss you for one week" Hermione raised her eyebrow at the gasp that James let out

"Noo~How this happen! Ohh... How could I live now?! Scorp, do something" James acting successfully make Scorpius laugh while Harry also join his son acting

"And how could you, Young Man! How could you abandon your father by siding with this beautiful woman" Harry gasp and look at James who look away

"That's because you are su-so dramatic Papa" James sticking his tongue out at Harry who grins. Harry and James now playing tickling while James hides behind Scorpius who laughed.

Hermione watch the scene with a small smile

"He is really great," said Esme suddenly while Rosalie looks at the scene before her with a little pained eye but also happiness as she imagines her and Emmet sons if they could have one, maybe they would become like this.

"Yes he is, we had been a best friend since we are 11 years old. For me, he is like an older brother that I could trust with anything"

"Hmm... You don't meet that kind of men that often" Esme continued, Hermione know what Esme mean so she gives her a gentle smile

"I know what you are talking about Esme, but I and Harry are not like what you are thinking. He is a brother to me"

"But you both look-" Hermione cut Esme off as she gently said

"We look intimate yes? Well, we have been going through a lot for 10 years because of that we are comfortable with each other just like this. Also, we just don't click that way it would be an insect of we do that" Hermione could only shake her head at the disbelieving look that Rosalie had

"insect? but you both are not real siblings" Rosalie snort at that

"No, but in our family tradition we have some ritual that makes us became a sibling" Hermione slaps herself inside her head from letting that information out, but she doesn't like it when another comment about how close she is with Harry and Ron, they don't know what the three of them had been going through after all.

Esme and Rosalie silent at that, but secretly they are curious and couldn't help but think that Hermione is crazy. A ritual to make a sibling bound? that was unheard of. They would ask Carlisle and gather other Cullen to speak about the new residence at Forks.

"Ohh... About Luna? How come you adopted her?" ask Esme curious, this caught Rosalie interest.

"Well, Luna is part of our group of a close friend. She has a soft spot for me, Harry, Harry wife Pansy and my husband Draco, not to mention she is Draco, the cousin. So, when Luna father is the first one being murdered by the same runaway murder that kills both Pansy and Draco, Draco and I adopt her into the family. She and I bounded like a daughter and mother bound" Hermione explain, a gentle soft serene smile appear on her face.

This information shocked both women, it seems that Hermione is a really kind and warm person to actually adopt a kid that only 1 year younger than you and accept to be her mother is a difficult task. Rosalie though about Hermione rose, she and Esme look at Hermione with akin to respect, before Esme look at Hermione with a smile

"My daughter Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmet also school there. If you want I could ask them to look on Luna, right Rosalie?"

Esme give Rosalie a hopeful look which makes Rosalie nod

"I could see into it" she sighed

Hermione beamed at them while giving the both Cullen woman bright smile, and at that moment somehow somewhat Esme and Rosalie could swear that Hermione had emitted a warm aura that makes their cold body warmed. Which actually ridiculous.

Harry suddenly call her

"Hermione, let's go home, Padfoot is crying for food"

"Okay, thank you for the offer and it's really nice to meet both of you" Hermione smile for the last time at them before she hugged Esme and Rosalie suddenly, shocking both of woman out of their mind.

"Now, James, Scorpius said bye bye to Miss. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen" Hermione ordered both boys.

James running toward Esme and hug her tightly before he motioned Esme to kneel down, Esme look amused kneel down in front of James who then kiss her left cheek.

"Bye-bye, Mom's Cullen" he grins before ran to Rosalie to do the same which Rosalie happy obligated

"Bye-bye, Aunt Rosa" James then running off to Harry who looks amused

Meanwhile, Scorpius came to Esme and do the same gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Mom's Cullen, Aunt Rosa. I hope we will meet again" Scorpius formally said before taking Hermione hand and walk toward Harry.

Esme and Rosalie watch as Harry and Hermione and their children walk away, for the first time they felt happy.

"Those children are really cute and adorable not to mention funny and polite, Hermione must be a good mother to raised that kind of children" Esme commented

"Yeah, I never imagine if the love of my life died, murdered I will feel into depression. That woman is a strong one to still living on not just for his son, but it seems that she also lives for her adopted daughter and godson too" Rosalie answer which shocked Esme because for the first time Rosalie had a good impression on human, she never do that with Bella even after Bella saved Edward.

"Yeah... But that man, Harry, is really scary. Somehow just now I felt his aura darken and dangerous that makes my spine crawl and my instinct to tell me to run away, but it changes when he sees the kids and Hermione. Not to mention did you smell either blood?" Esme suddenly ask Rosalie who frowned

"No... Now, you mentioned it... I don't smell their blood at all. But my skin somehow could detect Hermione warm like sun aura and the child pureness. But you are right, Esme, that man is dangerous, when he walks here he had a dangerous, malicious aura. We need to tell this to others" Rosalie look at Esme worriedly

"You are right, I hope everything is okay and it was only our thinking that goes wild" Esme give hopeful smile at Rosalie but she couldn't help but thinking about the irregularities that occur.


	5. Chapter 05

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

After Esme and Rosalie when home, they gather other Cullen to speak about the newcomer.

"Hey, babe~ You look worried yet Happy? This is the first time I see your aura brightly like that~ Don't tell me..." Emmet put up a hurt expression as he gasped "You-You found a new ma-OW" Rosalie hit him before he could continue his word while scowling

"Idiot"

The others give laugh and snicker at that, while Esme cleared her throat making others look her way

"Now, I have your guys attention. I just want to report something, just now when me and Rosalie when to the market we found a woman and her two children" Esme look at everyone who now supported a confused face as they look at her way

"Esme, not to be rude but we saw those each day... What makes this woman and her two child different?" Ask Carlisle suddenly Edward gasp then look at Rosalie and Esme

"No way! That's impossible" He exclaims looking at the two Cullen woman there

"What? What do you hear Edward?" Ask Jasper curious at the incredulous face Edward had

"This two meet a newcomer woman and man that in their 22 years old and their respective children. They could not smell those newcomer blood and more than that the man is had dangerous aura" Edward frowned at that and then looked at Carlisle

"I think we need to get rid of the man, he is really looking dangerous. What if he dangerous for us?" Edward growl at that "What if he dangerous to Bella?" he continues, this comment brought growl by Rosalie

"You don't touch the Potter! That man already loses his wife! He and Malfoy already through much from what we see, he also had obligation to his son! If you kill him, you will make James orphan! Didn't you hear the conversation between me and Malfoy! The boy already loses his mother when he is 2 months old, you don't take him another parent" Rosalie growl company by the glare on her face make her look menacing, this shocked the others as they know Rosalie never kind to anyone especially human.

Edward frowned before sneered at Rosalie "You just do that because of those children hugs and kiss you. Wake up, Rosalie! You shouldn't get close to those children, you will only taint them! Remember what you are" Edward bark

Edward word shocked them all, while Rosalie looks like she is being stabbed by his word. Emmet doesn't like to see his Rosalie sad like that, so he growls at Edward

"Now Eddie boy, you will watch your mouth. That's my mate is the one you talk with!" Emmet growl menacingly at Edward who growls back

"What I said is nothing but true, any way you should put your wife on the tight leash. Don't forget if it not because of her, I won't go to Volturi, she is the one that said Bella is dead!"

Before Emmet could launch at Edward, Jasper launches himself at Edward first and chocked him.

"Now you just being a jerk, man. Rosalie knows about her fault about Bella and before you start blaming me, I also know about my fault. But can't you blame me? I am empath motherfucker! I do not just feel my bloodlust but everyone bloodlust too, especially you. Since that girl is your singer! Also if we don't kill Bella why should we kill a single man that needed to raise his son? There is must be another way, so if you keep talking like that or search anyone fault and overlook your own damn fault then don't blame me for being ruthless"Jasper finished as he chucked Edward down the empty Sofa beside him.

Emmet grin at Jasper, while Rosalie gives him a small smile. Alice chuckled at him. Carlisle and Esme look worried but didn't step up to help Edward like always, because what Jasper said is nothing but true.

Rosalie cleared her throat before looking at Edward

"You may be right about me helping Potter because his child and also you are right about Bella incident and I'm sorry for that. But, I really keep my promise true if you ever hurt Potter or Malfoy. I will fight you, also why would Potter interest with your little human? I mean it... You already see my and Esme memories, Malfoy face is more stunning than Bella I could say she is on par with me" Rosalie continue while grunting at last word

This got everyone sans Edward and Esme curious about the newcomer

"Now that everyone already claimed down I'll tell you the rundown of what happens," said Esme

"I and Rosalie meet with the woman when we went to the vegetable aisle, where the two children are holding her down from reaching paprika that rolls down to my and Rosalie direction..."

Esme began telling about the conversation that the children and the woman had, this automatically makes the others Cullen laughing, even Edward smiling a little.

"Really? Evil Paprika" Emmet laughing until he rolls down the floor.

"Did they really attached to her like Koala? Really? I want to see it~ It must be so adorable" Alice beamed while grinning

"Yes it is, anyway after that Esme choice to help the poor woman by picking the paprika and we walk toward her. When we got close to the woman and the two toddlers imagine our surprise when we greeted by the new face of a woman who looks like she is in her 17 not 22 years old, she actually looks stunning almost like a vampire but different from alure that vampire had. Her alure more like someone from those aristocrat or royal houses. And both children didn't lose on the stunning part, I beat when they grow up they will look as stunning as their parent" said Rosalie reluctantly admit that she had been awe with Malfoy beauty

Emmet knows about his mate personality can't help but be awed at the girl for gaining his mate attention which rare.

"Wait you said she looks like she is in her 17, not 22?" Carlisle is the one who asks now

"Yes, she is, Carlisle. I thought that she is a vampire at first but it is impossible because somehow I could feel her warm aura and she also had a child. This is also shocked me and Rosalie because we thought she is only 17 years old but already had two kids that no other than 1-year-old" Esme explain

"Wow, she must look so young then... But, Esme that's mean she had a kid when she is 21 years old? Aren't that too young too though" comment Jasper

"Ah you are right, but she is really responsible though... You could see it in the way she scolds and at how her kids behave. Anyway, after that both me and Rosalie introduce ourselves, the woman named Hermione Malfoy, while the two cute kids named James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy" Esme continue her tale

"Wait! Potter? I thought you said that two children called her a Mum?" Now Emmet confused by what Esme telling, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice also feel the same like Emmet

"That because James Potter is her Godson" Rosalie explain, the other Ooh at that.

"But why he called her a mum? where is his mother anyway?" Emmet interrupt once again that make Rosalie hit his head

"Emmet shut up"

"Ehh Bu-"

"Emmet, for God sake... Esme will explain why" Rosalie growl now making Emmet properly chastised

"Thank you, Rosalie, anyway... After Hermione introduction, James and Scorpius came out from Hermione behind and do an old introduction like kissing the back of the lady's hand.." Esme telling them how the kids act and they funny way of talking like a twin

This amused everyone, Edward praises their manner while Emmet tells the others how smooth the kids act to kiss his angle hand, he must give them a gift. Emmet word bough him another hit by Rosalie and a laugh by his family.

"Anyway after that, the kids went to Rosalie and have a conversation with her-"

"Actually they want me to play a word game with them which I agree and they really had a large vocabulary for a one-year-old" Rosalie cut Esme off as Emmet now openly gape at her, his Rosy never do that. Now he really wanted to meet those kids. He knows that Rosalie wanted to have a kid, but because of their condition, they can't have one. So, he is happy that at least Rosalie could experience playing with a kid moment even though the kids is not her, now Emmet wanted to protect those kids. If those kids could make his Rosalie smile then he will do anything to protect it.

Esme chuckle at that before continue

"Yes, I and Hermione had a conversation about she just move here with James father, Harry Potter who is her best friend, her fathers, her adopted daughter, Luna, her Godson also Godson James and his son Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione said that the seven of them just move here to build a new life"

"Wow, Hermione and Scorpius... Those are a rare name to have" Jasper commented

"Yep, didn't Hermione is a Greek Goddess and a princess in Shakespeare play... And Scorpius is a constellation of the stars" Carlisle nod

"Yes I thought so too, but those two is really live up to the name, while Hermione look regal and warm like those Royal Princess, she also stern and Scorpius is the very polite one-year-old that I ever see" Esme commented

"Wow... How about James father, Harry wife and Scorpius father, Hermione husband? Didn't they come too? Why you only said 7?" Alice asked confused

"Wait did they divorce that's why they move here?" Carlisle asks because it is usual for a young couple to divorce after had a child.

"But Rosalie said before that Harry has lost his wife and if Harry dead James will be orphan. So maybe James mother died and Hermione divorce" Jasper suddenly conclude which make Rosalie and Esme frown

"Actually we thought like that at first too, but much to our surprise Hermione and Harry had lost their respective partner. Hermione said that James mother is killed by runaways murder when he is only two months years old, while Hermione husband is also killed by same runaways murder. And for Hermione husband, I think that he is dead before his child born because even though James and Scorpius is one year old, there is four months different from what I see" Esme sadly telling them the information that she got from Hermione, Alice gasp at that

"That's so cruel... They both really pitiful, to lose your wife and husband like that... And Hermione... I can't imagine you must go on labor just a few months after your husband killed. I just hope that both Harry and Hermione didn't watch as they husband and wife dead" Alice prayed

Esme then continue her tale about Harry coming with dangerous aura, explain about Luna adoption, her father died, Hermione is actually 22 years old and Luna is 20 years old, Luna can't continue her studies because of an incident at their old school and Luna will be entering High School at Fork with Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmet. Also about Esme promising that her children will look after Luna.

"Wow, that too much for one person" Emmet commented

"That's right" Jasper agreeing

"Don't worry I will look after Luna, Esme" Alice beamed thinking of a new friend

"Wait... Wait... Are you guys crazy? What if she and her family is a threat? We just go out from Volturi radar you know!" Edward objected while growling at everyone

"Edward, you could befriend with Bella before so why we can't and if they really a problem then we will search a way to protect our secret," Jasper said with a cold voice, he already fed up by Edward self-important. He could felt Edward try to read his mind, but he is not named Major if he couldn't invade other vampire attacks. Even Volturi didn't want him as an enemy because it's was not worth the loss that they will have if they do.

Everyone agree with Jasper leaving Edward outvoted so he went to sulk at his room.


	6. Chapter 06

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Luna PoV**

Luna looks around at the new place that they will leave it, he loves nature because every fairy there has been kind there is no creature that she knew here but still, she is happy here.

"Morning, Luna" greeted Remus

"Morning, Remus" she looks around to find empty place except for Remus there

"Where is everyone?"

"Harry, Hermione, and the kids went on shopping while Sirius went to do some business. How is it, do you like this place?" Ask Remus kindly, he is the second mother figure except for Hermione that didn't mean her antic

"Everything is wonderful, I love this place Remus" she smiles dreamily while twirled around making Remus laugh and pat her head

"That's good to know-Oh... There they came"

Luna could hear Hermione, Harry, and the kids footstep. As Hermione came into view, Luna went to her and hug her

"How is the market, Mia? Do you meet another creature there?" Luna excitedly ask making Hermione chuckle and one-sided hug her as the answers

"Yeah... I bet you already see this coming, right dear~ I recognize those canary grins everywhere I see them. Harry almost had a kitten when he saw both women" Hermione give a little laugh at that making Luna smile got brighter

"Woi woi... I do get surprised, okay? Anyway, you already know about them, Luna? Why you did not tell us first" Harry give Luna disapproving look making the girl look down

Luna didn't like Harry give her that look it makes her felt like a child doing a bad thing. It seems that Hermione notices her discomfort as she hit Harry on the head and scold him. This one of many reasons why she loves Hermione because she knows what she felt.

"Papa! Don't bully Luna!" growled James while kicking Harry's Leg

"That's is a coward thing to do Dad... You know how Luna is, is not her fault that she know this. What if she knows it after we already have gone" now Scorpius is the one who defends her as he stands in front of Luna, arms crossed and frown on his face. His look is the same as Hermione and Darco when they don't approve of something.

"Ughhh... I know I know... I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to make you felt discomfort... It just that I have been worried okay... Forgive me?" asked the now sheepish Harry, Luna gives him a smile and nod

**Author PoV**

"Now now children... What are you guys have been talking about?" asked Remus still chuckling after seeing the interaction between 5 of them.

"Oh oh! Moony guess" James beamed at him

"Guess what James Jr?" now Remus curious as to what happens when they went shopping

"Oh it's nothing, we just meet a vegetarian vampire female. Two of them look beautiful, but Mum is the prettiest female in the world" Scorpius nonchalantly said like it was a fact

"I see you meet a va- Wait-WHAT?!" Remus faces turn horror before he growls while looking at Harry "EXPLAIN!" He roar

Remus felt worried, Moony had been pacing. His pups are close and meet vampire! No matter even if the vampire is vegetarian, his damn it PUP is the one that matter and they are so close with a vampire!

Before Harry could explain, Sirius came to the living room

"Hey, people! Miss me~ wait... Wow, what's wrong with this atmosphere?" Sirius who just came out look around as he looks at the now growling Moony, calm Hermione that now playing with Luna, James and Scorpius and pale Harry who looked at pacing Moony with fear.

"Princess why Moony is pacing like crazy?" Sirius look Hermione for an answer, but Remus suddenly look at him while growling making him step back

"Moony, if it about your chocolate stash that Harry and I secretly eating I am sor-" Sirius cut off his rant when Harry looked at him with trepidation "Oh shit... Is not because of that, isn't it? So... Whats happen?" Sirius rub the back of his head as he hears Moony growl, Sirius gulp loudly

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Remus roared as fast as he could Sirius hide behind Harry

"Shit! He uses my full name!" Curse Sirius behind Harry

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOU DAMN IT ASS HERE! I'm not talking about my missing chocolate stash now! But we will talk about that later" Remus growled menacingly making both Harry and Sirius quivered like a leaf

"Padfoot... Don't hide behind me, get to Remus... He asks for you" Harry whimpered

"Like hell, I will did you see his eyes, man! It changes the dark golden! That means Moony fucking mad" Sirius now panicked

"Padfoot.." Remus cut Harry off as he growled

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Who said I let you off the hog? You also came here along with Sirius! Sirius pack the thing we will move out now" Remus pacing toward stair, Sirius gaped at the order while Harry sigh.

Remus just steps one foot before he felt his shirt being pulled back. There stand two toddlers with tears on their eyes

"Moony mad? We sorry, Moony don't mad" said both of them, make Moony calmed down a little. He could not stay mad at his children cub.

"Papa..." Hermione said in soft voice immediately Remus look at his fragile, in Moony eyes, pup.

"Don't be mad, I know you worry about those vampires-"

"Wait-WHAT?! VAMPIRES?!".

"Shut up Padfoot!"

"But-"

Harry put his hand on Sirius' mouth

"-But those people are harmless they are a non-magical vampire, so they can't smell our blood and... Are you forgot that if vampire stay too long with a muggle, our blood will become poison for them" Hermione explain before Remus could cut her off Hermione motioned him to stop

"Also, those female vampires really loves a kid from their interaction with James and Scorpius. They just felt sad that they can't longer have children... Also, Moony is not their own choice to become a vampire... You understand how it felt right?" Hermione hit his sore spot

Remus look at Hermione seriously

"Also you know about Luna ability of a seer, you know that she won't let us meet those vampires if they are dangerous right? And also you, Daddy and Harry also I will monitor them if we meet them again. So there's nothing to worry about, but if those vampires suddenly want to hurt us I swore to you we will be gone as fast as poft"

Remus finally give in as the girls and the kids ask Remus to join their game, Sirius and Harry look at each other

"Damn it, the kitten is really got Moony and Remus warped up around her little finger" Sirius grin as he looks at Harry "If it's me, Moony or Remus will roast me first before he came to his logic"

This makes Harry laugh

"Well that's our Mione for you" Harry shrugged before the both of them join Remus and co. on the play.

**The Cullen's PoV**

Cullen waiting on the parking lot as many students came, Bella came after 10 minutes of waiting. The Cullen's and Bella talking with each other, except Rosalie and Emmet who only talking with each other.

After 20 minutes, a new model sports car pulled out on the parking lot, everyone who had been looking at the Cullen and Bella changes to look at the new sports car.

Emmet and Rosalie stare in wide eyes when they see the car, it's a new model that has not been released yet. They had been waiting to buy one. And the last they check it still not aired yet, even when they personally meet the producer and use their beauty. The producer still won't sell his new product and outright said to them to wait for it released.

Alice never has seen this coming, somehow she also never seen the newcomers that Rosalie and Esme meet. Somehow it worried and excited her. Jasper looked curiously at the car, while Edward frowned and Bella couldn't help but feel jealous. Because usually she and the Cullen is the one that gets a spotlight when it came to a car.

The Cullen see as the door pulled up not forward by upward, this makes Rosalie and Emmet gape at the new cool mechanism of the new car that they had been waiting for 2 months now.

The Cullen's watched as a woman with a stylish white dress a brown jacket along with brown boots step up, the girl only wears one accessory and that is necklace that had a symbol of lion and snake that facing each other along with a raven on top of it. They couldn't help but widened their eyes when they see a beautiful girl, the girl could be compared to Alice. She had beautiful long slightly wavy platinum hair, her eyes a beautiful blue sky, she had a doll-like an appearance. Alice squealed at her style, she really loves her style.

The Cullen's could see that the girl attract every student's attention there, Bella couldn't help but envy the girl look.

Then the Cullen's watched for the second time as the driver seat pulled up, there step up a girl with a tight black with a silver line on the dress that usually used for work that shows her cleavage a little but still leaves those imagine at how the girl got all proportions in right places, like the other girl she wears a denim jacket but this one more like a work jacket that had been modeled just for her because Rosalie and Alice swear they never saw this type of Jacket and the color is more to Forest Green, along with black short boots, and just like the other girl she also wear only one accessory but this one had the snake circle around the roared lion and there is no raven.

Different from the other girl hair, The Cullen's see that this girl had wild yet keep wavy brown hair that has Golden highlight and it became more prominent when she stands in the sun, even though it's wild, it was not tangled but soft looking instead. Different from other girls fairy-like appearance the girl had a more regal and stunning look, just like a Royal Princess or a Queen. The girl has the same color for eyes as Bella, but this girl held warmer, spark, live and kindness also a hidden fierceness. Not like Bella dull brown, the girl eyes actually same like her hair that also had golden lines in it.

As the brown haired girl close her car and locked it, she looks at the other girl and gives her a soft gentle smile like a mother to daughter, this shocked The Cullen as the brown haired girl Gracefully stand and elegantly walk. They never saw human could be so elegant, confident and graceful at the same time.

Jasper could felt his eyes widened as he usually assaulted by the warm aura that the girl had, she also excludes that warm and kind aura. Suddenly no one matter anymore, Jasper could only see the girl as his dead heart beating when he sees the girl smile at other girls.

Edward looks at Jasper weirdly, meanwhile, Rosalie gasped as she realizes wh the brown haired girl is.

"Malfoy?" she softly mumbles, this caught all Cullen's attention while Bella looked at Rosalie confused

"You know her, Rosalie?" but her question got ignored as Hermione actually seems to hear what Rosalie said as she looks toward them before blinked her eyes and smiles brightly like a warm sun. Jasper for his part felt his Major calmed and purred at that.

"Miss. Cullen," The Brown haired girl said before she takes the other girl hand that suddenly hug the brown hair girl hand and they walk towards them. Jasper growls a little when he saw the blonde girl hug one side of Brown haired girl, this act didn't go unnoticed by The Cullen's who look at Jasper weirdly.

The Cullen's see the blonde haired girl had an atmosphere like Alice and she actually skipped at her step, while the brown hair girl step is elegant and regal like she walks in the red carpet or a noble and royal family walk, she not even disturbed by the skipping girl beside her that hold her hand because her step is not faltering a bit at each skip that the blonde girl take. They could tell that it was a natural walk for the girl because there's no forced or sight practice when she walks.

When both girls stand five feet from them, they could see that Rosalie and Esme were not exaggerated at all the woman, Hermione Malfoy really has a 17 years old face and stunning face, just like the girl beside her.

Bella couldn't help but feel left out at the more stunning face beside the Cullen, it seems that not only these girls had a nice car but also a stunningly beautiful like the Cullen. But more than the Cullen, these girls actually had a warm and gentle aura, not a cold one and Bella couldn't help but to feeling small when she stands beside the Brown-haired girl, because of the regal like posture and aura that she had.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you again Miss. Cullen... How do you do? James and Scorpius said Hi if I saw you" Jasper felt a shiver running through his vein at the accent and her soft voice

"Ah-I'm all right, please tell James and Scorpius I said Hi too," said Rosalie unsure, this is the first time someone asks her how she is doing and she felt happy that James and Scorpius still remember her and greeted her. She quickly cleared her throat as she looks at the blonde girl and raised her eyebrow

"Is this the Luna that you talking about?"

Suddenly the blonde girl that had been hugging the brown-haired side, step toward Rosalie and hug her.

"Hi, My name Luna Lovegood. I hear of you from Mia and the kids. This is nice to meet you hug" beamed Luna while hugging the speechless Rosalie. The Cullen shocked at the hug and Luna none respond of Rosalie temperature. Before Luan let her go and went to Alice next

"And you must be Alice Cullen, It's nice to meet you" just like Rosalie, Luna hug Alice which take Alice on surprise since Bella never want to hug her. So she happily accepts Luna hug.

The brown haired girl chuckle when Luna said that, her chuckle actually nice to hear for the Cullen's, especially Jasper who suddenly smile.

"Luna dear, stop that... You make Miss. Rosalie uncomfortable" the brown-haired girl said as she guides Luna back at her side.

"I'm sorry, Luna has tendencies to hug someone she like at first sight. Now, it nice to actually meet all of you. Mrs. Cullen had mentioned you guys to me yesterday. My name Hermione Malfoy." smiled Hermione while offering her hand for hand-shake.

Jasper is the first one who shakes her hand much to the surprise of The Cullen and Bella.

"My name Jasper Hale, I'm Rosalie twin, Esme, cousin" just like Luna, Hermione not even flinches at Jasper cold hand. But both Jasper and Hermione could felt jolt electric pleasure that runs down their body while their hands touched.

Jasper couldn't help but activated his gift and shocked when he couldn't felt deeper of the girls' emotion. He could only felt beauty and happiness from Luna, but Hermione, she is really and empath dream. Her emotion calm, fierce but gentle, kind and warm. A damn it warm and for the first time since he is been turned, he actually could feel warm again.

Hermione gave him a polite smile different from a gentle smile and soft smile that she gave to Luna and Rosalie, somehow this makes him jealous of both girls.

Then one by one, the Cullen's introduce themselves. Edward is polite handshake as he tried to read Hermione and Luna mind he got blocked and throw out. Edward looks at Hermione suspiciously, Emmet gives Hermione and Luna excited introduction just like a little kid when Alice got introduce, Alice flung herself toward Hermione to hug her. And like Luna, Hermione accepts the hug and giggle at the excited girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice" she softly said

"Yes yes... I love your style and Luna style. Where you got those jacket?" Alice excitedly asked

"Oh, Mia made herself, actually all of our jackets are handmade by Mia here" this makes Rosalie and Alice shocked

"No way! Can you make one for me? Please, please, please~ I really love your model Jacket" Alice pleaded

"Okay okay, atta girl~ I will make you one, you could send me the model, the color and what do you want to put on the jacket" Hermione chuckled when she see Alice do a happy dance, Bella introduction cut short, no hug or hand-shake which shocked her as Luna just nod while smiling distantly at her and Hermione politely smile at her.

**Author Pov**

"Hey, Malfoy that car is the new car that still not release until next month right?" ask Rosalie suddenly

"Oh yeah" Hermione nodded

"Wait-How came you get those baby?! I and Rose had already asked the producer but they don't agree to sell it to us" Emmet exclaim

"Ohh, that's because the car is a handmade model from Harry for Mia as she got promoted to become head Healer at one of the famous hospitals at Scotland" Luna airily explain with a dream like an expression. Rosalie shocked at that, didn't Hermione and Harry have a sister-brother relationship, why would Harry went out his way to actually create a car for her if their relationship just siblings one.

"That's because Mia and Harry had gone through a lot and Harry, also our other friend Ron Weasley like to spoilt Hermione because it will make her mad and lose her composure" Luna suddenly said, the Cullen's look at her shocked especially Rosalie, she doesn't let her though out aloud didn't she?

"Oh, don't mind Luna, she is really observant one" Hermione softly explain

"Why the hell they want you to lose composure anyway?" Bella rudely asks while sneered at Hermione, this caused Jasper to growl at the audacity that the stupid girl had. Jasper knows the moment he meets with Hermione, she is her mate and when they touched he could felt the bond strengthened by that.

Jasper and Alice know that they are not a mate for each other, but they act like one so that the family won't pity them. And they had been given up to search for their mate, Jasper and Alice's relationship is actually sister and brother.

Suddenly the atmosphere change, the once airy and smiling dreamily girl Luna became blank-faced and emotionless as she suddenly stood up straight and got close toward Hermione. The girl looks like a doll ghost, there is no emotion in her face and Jasper who before had felt Luna happy emotion suddenly he felt nothing, but he could felt a little at Hermione emotion because of their mate bond. Though Jasper could only read two emotion one is amusement and other is coldness like a queen that wants to give punishment or a woman who want revenge or psychopath that searching her or his target.

Though nothing change in Hermione faces, she still held the same soft smile and calm posture but if you look closely you could see her eyes narrowed a little and there is a touch of coldness on her smile.

"You are rude" Luna suddenly speak those three words, her voice like a ghost at night scarily beautiful yet frightening.

"Excuse me! I just ask you could either answer or not. Anyway, I'm not talking to you didn't I? So you are the rude one! Also, won't the girl said that I'm rude if she thinks so? who are you to decided and even if she thought I am rude, why don't she tell me that is she to coward to said it herself" Bella answered angrily her mask began to peel off, The Cullen's shocked at Bella rudeness and self-important. Even Edward frowned at that. Jasper scowl before he could take step toward Bella, Alice caught his hand and shook her head at him.

"I don't like you, who are you to ask Mia that anyway~ Last time I check, we are not a friend nor acceptance" Luna's voice got more frightfull this caused Bella to actually paled as Luna really look detached

"Hmm... What should I do? The last time someone rude to Mia, she got a nice coffin made for her. Shall I make you one?" suddenly Luna smiled but it was a humorless and empty smile

"Luna" came a firm voice from Hermione which shocked the Cullen's as Luna change her demeanor back to the once fairy girl like with a dreamlike smile

"We need to go to the reception office to take your schedule, now do be a dear and call Harry that we both safely arrive at Hig School without any incident. I swear he is becoming more and more mother hen like Remus" Hermione give the now fairy smiling girl, a lazy elegant cat-like a smile.

Luna nod at that and went away to call for Harry, as Hermione sure that Luna already out of the hearing area she looks back to The Cullen's and said

"You shouldn't do that~ Luna is scarier when she is like that than when she shouts or show angry emotion at you~" Hermione tilted her head while smiling at Bella mockingly.

"To answer your question before, you see Harry and Ron are working for law department in England, Scotland and the whole of Europe. You see they are a law themselves, kinda like agent FBI or assassins. And why is this related to the reason why they both want me to lose my composure, well that easy. When we are kid we got into little trouble that requires us must fight or die, so after that incident we make promise to each other we need to give the criminal or person that wrong us a mercy, even if it a little, but... if one of them lose their composure then the other could lose it~ Now do you get it, little stupid girl~" Hermione give lazy drawl as The Cullen's eyes widened at her word. They get it now if Hermione loses her composure, Harry and Ron who works as an agent could lose their mercy meaning they could kill those criminals without a second thought.

"Wh-What are you talking about? and who is a little girl or stupid! You are younger than me" Bella asks confusedly and angrily making Hermione sigh

"If you don't understand that simple explanation then you are stupid, also I'm older than you. You should start to respect the older, kids these days leave their manner at home, how disappointing. Meaning those both will catch each of their targets and kill them, and because our family influential they won't do anything. Even if we kill others, they won't prison us. Not only because of our family name and influence but also our resource and ability, a perfect weapon that's what they are"

At that information, Bella shook up a little and step behind Edward making Hermione snort

"Ahh~ Already done playing the stupidly brave girl, little girl~ you should remember this~ don't give my dear Luna a reason to began hating you. What she had said about coffin before is real, she is unreadable one" Hermione give gentle advice at Bella, Edward step toward Hermione who looks up at him.

Edward tried to read the girl again and continue to penetrate the wall that she had much to her surprise the girl didn't even flinch.

"Trust me, dear, you don't want to make enemy with Noble House of Black, Noble House of Malfoy, Noble House of Potter, Noble House of Weasley, and many Noble House that had related with me. We never hesitate to kill someone if they dare to touch what it's mine and hurt what it's mine" Hermione give Edward cold smile that somehow makes his skin crawl as her warm and gentle aura change to cold, bloodlust, calm, and ruthless.

"I'm not scared with Black" Edward growled while Bella exclaim

"You know about Jacob Balck?" she frowned at Hermione who titled her head

"You should be and I don't know Jacob Black, there's only one person that I know, my father Sirius Orion Black, the Lord of Noble House of Black. You could search it on google, after all, even America didn't want to make enemy with us"

Hermione face suddenly changes to her gentle, kind like a royal gentle queen once more, this includes her aura. The Cullen's surprised at the flip of personality that Luna and Hermione could do.

"Mia, Harry said that she will be the one who picks me up later~ And you should pick up the kids" Luna smiled brightly at Hermione who chuckles and nodded before Luna turns around to look at Rosalie and Alice then smile dreamily

"Harry said that Rosalie and Esme are invited to our home party, James and Scorpius really wanted you both to come. It seems that you really make an impression on our little resident angel, Alice you also invited too~ You could bring a partner or husband or family" Luna informs them, Rosalie's eyes widened at the invitation.

"Oh right, did Harry already decided the day?"

"Uhum~ Harry said it's will be held on Saturday after Harry interrogation on one of them criminal finish. Oh, Harry said that the Weasley can't come, their Aunt Mariel dead. hmm... well maybe only Ron and Lavender who come from Weasley family" Luna merrily smiling

"I see, I will confirm it with Blaize, Theo, Daphnee, Astoria, and Nevile. Hope they could come it had been long since we have our usual gathering" Hermione sighed before she looks at Luna "Now, Let's got you checked on class. I'll meet you guys next time, have Good day girls, boys"

Hermione and Luna leaving behind The Cullen who still looked at their back

"I cannot read their though" Edward growl "They are dangerous, I felt like Malfoy know about my interruption, she actually throw me out. Meanwhile, the Lovegood, her though is jumble and fuzzy I don't understand any of it"

This caused Emmet to laugh, which make Edward growl more

"How about you Alice, Jasper?" Rosalie asked ignoring Edward and Bella, her respect toward Hermione skyrocketed when Hermione put Bella in her place, meanwhile, she would like the Luna girl despite her weirdness.

"No, I can't see neither of them. It was blank" Alice shook her head

"I only could feel the surface emotion but not deeper, Luna emotion is almost like Alice but more dreamily kind of way while Hermione emotion is calm like water, fierce, gentle and warm. But when Swan rudely say something at them, I can't read Luna emotion at all it seems like she doesn't have any emotion at all at that time though Hermione is still calm her gentle, warm and kind emotion change to the dangerous one, actually I could felt ruthlessness and Blood lust from her" Jasper explains suddenly Bella interrupted

"Maybe they are another vampire, I mean they look so beautiful so maybe they are one of you" Jasper annoyed at Bella, actually not just him, Rosalie, Emmet and even Alice is feeling the same.

"No, they are not" Edward frowned at Bella "Even if I couldn't smell their blood or read them though, I could still hear their heartbeat"

"Oh.. Uum... Maybe they are shape-shifter I mean, Alice could read them, also they had dangerous aura" Bella said once again making Jasper annoyed

"Swan, if they are a shape-shifter we would felt repulsive from the beginning but we don't felt like that" smiling mockingly Emmet making Bella look down

"Emmet" Edward growl but Emmet just give him the biggest grin, Emmet like the new girl already. They could make his Rosy shocked and smiling so they are good in his book

"Emmet right, they both are human. Also... Swan, if you talk toward Hermione like that again, you will see that the paper cut incident and James incident in California is a child play to what I will really do to you" this makes Bella tremble in fright while Edward growl

"W-Why you defend her, Jasper... You usually aren't like this, also it was that woman fault" Bella whined behind Edward

"No way! You are Alice mate" Edward suddenly exclaim

"No, he is not. Hermione is Jasper mate, also we just pretend to fall in love so that you guys didn't pity us. We actually had a brother and sister relationship" Alice said while looking sternly at Edward

"No-No way! Alice, you don't have to pretend to be strong... Jasper is your mate, you are the one who meets him first... Why would you give him to that vile woman" Bella whined and try to explain to Alice like she is the child one, which annoyed Alice further

"First, I'm not giving up Jasper because there is nothing to be given up or began in our relationship. Second, if you are my friend you should know that I'm not a stupid girl. We the vampire know who our mate is the moment we see them, so don't tell me that I am wrong" Alice sternly said to Bella before she continued "And Hermione isn't vile, a woman who protects her family with everything she got and adopted a girl like Luna is a kindness person I ever saw" Alice then walk away from the group followed by Rosalie and Emmet who snort and look at Bella in disgust

"You walk on thin ice right now, Swan... Once more bad word about Hermione and I'll be the one who kills you. Edward, you are my brother but if your human plaything disturb my mate I'll destroy her"

Jasper gives them warning before lashing out a fright emotion toward them making Edward and Bella shiver.


	7. Chapter 07

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Rosalie PoV**

After Alice outburst and Jasper confession, she and Emmet felt a failure as siblings and family. They both to caught up to their own world that they didn't notice that their siblings, Alice and Jasper actually felt that way.

She caught up to Jasper while Emmet when to talk with Alice

"Hey, Jaz... Look I'm sorry about everything, I don't notice that you also struggling with not only your bloodlust but also everyone, more importantly, I don't know that you and Alice are not matted. I thought that both of you mate, I'm sorry that I failed you as a sister" she looks at Jasper who had a blank look

Rosalie knows that aside from Emmet, Jasper is the one who can make her felt like she could confest everything without scared by being labeled as a cold-hearted or vain bitch.

For ten second, no one said anything before Jasper sigh and give her a smile

"It's okay, I and Alice know that you guys had your own problem so we don't want to tell you. And you are wonderful sister, Ros" she felt Jasper pat her head as he continued

"You just need to believe that"

"Thanks, Jaz"

They both then walk together toward History class, there stood not far from them is Malfoy and Lovegood. She then remembered about Malfoy is actually Jasper mate, she is worried by that. Because Malfoy is human, she doesn't want Jasper to be hurt when Malfoy dead someday. And also because Malfoy loves her husband dearly from what she looks.

She could felt Jasper freeze beside her when Lovegood and Malfoy notice them, both human give them warm, gentle and kind smile different from before. Rosalie felt her mouth twitched at the nervousness that Jasper felt when they began closing with them.

"Miss. Cullen, I want to apologize for what I do before to your companion and brother" she is shocked by the sincere apologize that Malfoy said to them

"But I won't apologize for what I said, I hope you won't hold a grudge over me because what happens, because I really like you, Alice, and Esme" now her eyes widened at that

"Me too, you had a nice nargles and light lash" Lovegood girl dreamily said to her, she doesn't understand a word she said but it seems that what she said amused Malfoy because she immediately pats the Lovegood head

"Now now, Luna dear you make Miss. Cullen confused"

She could felt Jasper cleared his throat as he said

"It's okay, Miss. Malfoy, you had a right to do that to Swan and Edward" he placated the Malfoy

"Yeah-Got the jerk in right place. But Malfoy, that doesn't mean I like you" she quickly said while glare a little at Malfoy but the Malfoy only smiling like she doesn't mean her glare at all which make Rosalie annoyed yet a little hopeful since many human scared when she talks and glare like that.

"But you don't hate me nor Luna though, so~ we still have chance to make you like us" Malfoy grinned which make Rosalie scoff

"Cocky aren't you?" Luna gives a giggle at that

"Mia is nothing but hard-headed, when she want to make friend with you then she will do that even if you went to another side of the world. That's how our Mia is"

"*Snort* Right I could feel the love from you guys now" Malfoy give sarcasm at that which make her grinned

"Now, Luna dear remember what I said before. If something happens, you could call me or Harry. Since Sirius and Remus will go on a business trip today. Also, if you felt faint or sick just call me and Harry. Don't go anywhere before Harry came to get you later. Oh and" she watches as Malfoy nag like a mother hen at Luna who still smiling, Malfoy get a beautiful scarf out of her bag then she places it on Lovegood shoulder

"Wear this when you go outside, it will be cold and humid in the afternoon. Don't forget to eat your lunch box and don't wander around, and if someone dared to insult or hurt you, just punch or slap them. If a guy, I don't give a care who they are, ask you out just tell them that Harry owned a gun and that he is FBI agent and tell him that I'll kill him with a poison if he dare touch you, but do tell them that after you kick her between their leg, okay?"

Rosalie could felt bubble laugh that threatens to come out when Malfoy give a talk about others want to ask the Lovegood, Oh God she is more overprotective than her own mother.

She could felt Jasper wince when Malfoy asks the Lovegood to kick a guy between their leg just for asking her out, but overall she could felt Jasper amusement and longing at Malfoy.

She watches as Malfoy kiss the Lovegood cheek which makes Jasper growl a little before she turns and hugs her too, shocked her again by the sudden hug for the second time.

She could felt Jasper jealousy and disappointment when Malfoy just give him a nod and said goodbye to them. She doesn't need to be an empath to know about it, but somehow she could swear that the Lovegood give a knowing smile when Jasper just receives a nod from Malfoy.

"Hmm, it seems that we have the same class" Lovegood voice suddenly bought them their though

"Ohh, are you also have a History class too?" she asks the girl which surprised herself of why she do that

"Oh no... I mean, I will have same drawing class as you and Jasper later. I have Biology now, let's meet again later Rosalie, Jasper" after saying that the Lovegood turn around and skip toward Biology class leaving her and Jasper shocked at how could she know their schedule.

She will keep an eye on the Lovegood

**~Later at Drawing Class~**

She and Jasper arrive to find the usually empty sit beside them being taken by none other than the Lovegood, when they stand in the door the Lovegood suddenly notice their presence and turn at them before giving them a wave.

She could see this shocked everyone in the class, after all, she and Jasper know as a cold-hearted sibling to others, except their other siblings.

When they sit down, Luna frowned at them and said

"Why you had bad nagrels and wharpucks now? You are not like that before..." they really don't understand what she means before she blinks and said

"Ahh... You are a good person, don't listen to what Jessica and the co. said" this makes Rosalie's eyes widened

"What do you mean?" How did she know?

Rosalie was walking to her second class, math, only to hear Jessica whispering about her being cold-hearted after Bella tell them what happen. She was sure no one except her and Jessica co. there. So how can the Lovegood know?

"Ohh... About what that rude girl telling Jessica and co. about this morning and how Jessica tell you are a cold-hearted person when you walk toward your next class" Luna said smiling at her, this makes Rosalie take a deep breath before looking at Jasper alarmed because the Lovegood not just do it one time but two times, first is their schedule and now this

"How-How do you know about these? Are you there when it happens?" Rosalie growl at the Lovegood while Jasper send her a calm emotion but keep looking at the Lovegood

"Ohh... No, I was having to listen to a lovely lecture about a plant in Biology class"

"Miss. Lovegood, how do you know about it then? did someone tell you and about our schedule this morning... How can you know about it?" Jasper suddenly ask, she could see Jasper looked alarmed like her but also curious

" Ohh... No one told me about it... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how because Mia said some bad man will come to take me away if I ever tell anyone. I could say that I'm observant and just know a thing"

Her guess is right, the Lovegood had a gift like Alice, but what does she mean by bad man and Hermione know about it.

She and Jasper look at each other confirmed their guess

"Badman? is that bad man is the one who kills Malfoy and Potter husband and wife?" she curiously ask, Luna give her confused look before shrugging and smile dreamily again at her. Though now it feels distant.

"Hmm, yes. They kill Pansy when she tried to protect James, it was ambushed at Parkinson Manor, Pansy maiden name. All of the family killed, James was founded in secret passenger behind the bookcase. It was a brutal sight." Rosalie and Jasper shocked at that, Rosalie actually felt pity and awe at the late Mrs. Potter, she is so brave to save her child like that

"Wait-where are you guys when this happens?" she looks at the Lovegood

"Harry in Romania catching the other badmen, that time he actually wants to go with Pansy to his in-law house but Parkinson and Harry has bad blood, Pansy parents may love James but they hate Harry. So, Pansy tell him not to join her and knowing how whipped Harry is, he agrees with it. Meanwhile, I am still with my father and Mia and Draco is in France seeing Draco parents" she never thought that Potter is hated by his own in-law, he must be regretting not to go with her, she concludes

"Yes, Harry is regretting not to go with Pansy. He went into depression, that's why Mia took James with her to care for the baby while trying to make Harry snapped out of his own depression and battling her own depression. After all, Pansy is like a sister for Hermione, they both are really close." Lovegood answered her unvoiced question which surprised her again.

She could see Jasper frown upset that he couldn't be there for his mate. But, Rosalie could felt her respect on Hermione despite her own pregnancy and loses, she still tries to care for her Godson and her best friend. If it is her, she wouldn't know what to do and just care about her own child and forget about everything else.

"How about Malfoy husband?" she really curious about this family they look so young yet already through so much pain. She is curious about Draco dead.

She could felt Lovegood reluctance at answering because Lovegood gives them a pained smile. Why? she looks okay talking about Potter wife dead, why not the Malfoy

"He is dead for protecting Hermione and their unborn twins" came short reply from Lovegood, this makes Rosalie look at Jasper sharply while she though Twins? But she only sees Scorpius there

"Twins?" she asks before Lovegood could reply the teacher came. Lovegood smile back again as she looks at teacher

Curious, she is really curious. She really needs to keep eye on them, also what kind of trouble that these human get anyway.

**Author PoV**

"Ohh... It seems that we got a new student here, please come to the front of class miss"

Everyone looks captured as Luna dreamy smile while skipping to the front of the class. Jasper and Rosalie pay attention to Luna, especially Jasper since she really wanted to know about his mate live.

"Good Afternoon, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you" greeted Luna airly while giving a princess like a bow making the teacher squeal at her polite and good manner.

"Hello, dear. Please call me Rebecca. It's really are rare to find someone so polite nowadays, and you really have a nice voice and accent. Are you from Britain?"

"Yes, Rebecca. I came from Britain"

"Now, Miss can you share us your name and a little bit about yourself" Teacher mentioned Luna to look at everyone in the class

"Hi, my name Luna Lovegood. I born and live in Britain. I came here with my adoptive mother, for all of you could see the woman wearing a black dress and green jacket who drive this morning. I came here with my family, Harry Potter and his son James Potter, my adoptive mother Hemione Malfoy nee Granger and his son Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione father and Harry Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, and his husband, Hermione other father Remus Black nee Lupin"

Everyone shocked by her introduction, of course, everyone here and even the teacher see the young girl that came with here to know that the young girl actually her adoptive mother.

"Ohh... Lord Sirius Black? Why you call him Lord and is he related to Billy Black?" the teacher couldn't help but ask

"Oh... It's because Sirius is Lord of Noble House of Black. It means aristocratic, the direct line from the Royal family. And no, I think the only share the same name because Sirius is the only Black alive"

Everyone gape at that as they think the same thing

'Holly shit! A royal family in Forks!'

The teacher nodded dazedly before mentioned the other to ask question

"How old are you? Why are you moving here?"

"Why are you adopted? Where is your parent?"

"How old is your adoptive mother? She looks so young, and what do you mean by her son?"

"Who is Harry?"

"Why you did not say the name that this Harry wife and this Hermione husband, didn't they move out with you?"

Everyone give question at once Luna felt rather annoyed but still smiling while Jasper felt amused and also annoyed at the implication that everyone had toward his mate.

"Now now, let the girl answer," the teacher said making the classroom got quiet

"I'm 21 years old. You must ask why I'm in High School even though I'm already 21 years old, well my School got destroyed by an earthquake. After that, I skip and take Harvard Uni test and learn on Psychology and Journalism Major, I already graduate when I'm 20. I move her because Harry and Mia wanted to open a new life so I'm tagging along. But Mia wanted me to at least finish my High School education and experience thing, so I agree" Everyone shocked when they hear she just graduated from a Harvard Uni and got a Psychology and Journalism Major.

"About the next question, that because my father died two years ago, he is killed. While my mother died when I'm a kid, she got into an incident that blows her body apart" This caused everyone to cringed and pity the girl, while Rosalie to feel compassion at the girl.

"Draco Malfoy, Mia wife adopted me right after my father died, he is my cousin. For the next question, well Mia is my senior in my old School. We just one year apart. She is 22 years old. Mia give birth to a son when she is 21, yes she had a son. And, she is also number one of rich woman in Europe not only she own GraFoy Fashion Designer but she also works as head Doctor in one of famous hospital in Europe, not to mention she is an adoptive child of Lord Sirius Black, heiress to Noble House of Black, Not to mention she is a Lady of Noble House of Malfoy and also her real parents is a cousin of Royal Family in England. You could say she is the most important woman in the world" Now this information shut every female that thing badly of Hermione, while the guys gaped at that

Rosalie shocked to know about that little bit information of the stunning girl, while Jasper can't help but awe by his mate role.

"Next answer, Harry is my friend also senior, he is at same grades like Mia and Mia best friend, he is a Lord of the Noble House Potter. He is also Mia halves twin in anything but blood and Draco, Mia late husband, brother in anything but blood"

Now everyone wanted to faint how the hell Roya, rich and important person come to Forks?!

"Next, I'm not mentioned Harry wife, Pansy Potter nee Parkinson, the heiress of Noble House of Parkinson and Mia husband, Draco Malfoy, the Lord of Noble House Malfoy because they both are not coming. Since they died last year, murdered by runaway convict."

Everyone never imagines that kind of answer, but to think that Harry wife is also aristocrats. Meaning that every one of Luna family is from Royal and aristocrats! Even the teacher look at Luna with awe.

Rosalie scoff at the greediness that others had, they must want to befriend the new girl for her money. Hopefully, Luna is smart to not get into their trick

**~At Lunch~**

As Alice and the Cullen, sans Edward, on their way to Cafeteria. They see Luna sitting on the bench facing the school garden, lunch box already finished. The Cullen's already talking about what happens in Art Room and they shocked at the information that they got, especially Alice, she felt a kinship with Hermione and Luna when she lands her eyes on them.

She nods at each other too walk toward Luna

"Hey, Luna~ What are you doing here?" asked Alice while looking around "Ohh... Are you eating here alone? Why you don't go to the cafeteria?"

"Hi, Alice, Rosalie, it's nice to see you again~ You too, Emmet, Jasper" Luna beamed at them while hugging Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie already resigns to her fate because somehow she can't invade Luna hug even though she is a vampire and she is human.

Emmet gives Luna a big hug while laughing and twirl her around before setting her down so that she could wave on Jasper.

"Oh to answer your questions, it felt weird eating with others that are not Mia, Harry, Ron, and others. It feels wrong" Luna pondered, this word caught the other attention

"You are really close to Hermione and this friend of yours, huh? Since when you know them anyway? And how you guys befriend?" ask Emmet curious, the other look at Luna for answer

"Hmm, yes even before Mia became my adoptive mother she is always close with me, though not as close as she is with Pansy, Harry wife but yeah. I know them since I enter my school. Mia helped me and take me under her wing, because I'm being bulliedby my own house. Well, you see our school is an old Traditional School, it divides into four houses, Gryffindor, the house of courage, bravery, chivalrous attitudes with a daring and reckless nature, but they are really creative and smart on their own way and sometimes their reckless nature and bravery is on borderline of putting their life on risk, this caused others house call them recklessly stupid. Hufflepuff, the House for loyal, hardworking, protective and caring, buts know as a house for the weak because of they don't like competed, like the other three houses, though they really united and once you mess with one of them you mess with the whole of them. Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence, wit, and value for learning. They are commonly associated with being able to think outside the ordinary and have a powerful sense of opinion, this house like to work on their own. Lastly, Slytherin, the House for ambitious, own close and strong friendships, cunning and have a powerful sense of self-preservation. But, most people from other house concern by this house because it usually produces "bad people", this house is for old Noble that didn't intermediate with a commoner. We also live on drome at each House, there is girls and boys drome also the drome is separated by grade. We also had house rivalry, but not as bad as for Gryffindor and Slytherin, they both are really had bad blood"

The Cullen's eye's widened at that

"What house are you? and Hermione?" Alice excitedly ask

"I bet she is in Ravenclaw, she looks like someone well read," said Jasper

"Are you kidding, man? that girl look badass when she threatened Swan and Eddy boy. She must be in Slytherin" said excited Emmet

Luna smiled at that and give a little laugh

"No, actually, Mia is Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron, I'm on Ravenclaw and Draco, Mia late husband, and Pansy, Harry late wife is on Slytherin"

This makes the Cullen look at her sharply

"Wait... But you said that Gryffindor has had blood with Slytherin?" Rosalie couldn't help but look at Luna in disbelieve

"Oh they did, Harry, Mia, and Ron had always on each other throat with Draco, Pansy, and Darco gang. Pansy and Harry are not really as bad as Hermione and Draco. In our school, the name of Granger and Malfoy is like a fire and water. Their joke is borderline sadistic, Draco will humiliate the trio, Harry, Mia, and Ron, while they would fight back. Actually, Mia punch Draco face when they are on the third year. Draco and others Slytherin had been taught that they are the more powerful and pure house so they must not mingle with the like of Hermione kind, it means that Hermione parents are a commoner" This makes them shocked

"But how come they married?" asked Jasper in disbelief

"Because they are each other soulmate and in love with each other" Luna automatically answer

"Soulmate? Yeah right" Rosalie scoffed making Luna giggle

"We have our own way to know about our other halves. Harry and Hermione have always felt a pull at Pansy and Draco. You may not believe this but that's what they felt toward each other, that's the way they keep the game. They love to hate each other but they also hate that they know they actually Love each other so much that they didn't want each other to hurt badly"

Each Cullen look skeptical before Rosalie remember about the twin

"You said about the late Malfoy protect Malfoy to save her and their unborn twin before, what do you mean by that? I only saw Scorpius and you only said Scorpius" This makes the Cullen look at Luna who looks uncomfortable

"I-I... It really difficult question. Please don't tell Mia that I tell you this, I do this in case you suddenly ask her about it. Please, don't tell anyone not even Mia that I tell you or let this information out" Luna look at them pleadingly, this makes them uncomfortable before Jasper nodded and said in a firm voice

"Don't worry we won't" Of course he won't do that if it will cause his mate in pain, he will never let this information out or let it slip in future when he is with Hermione.

The other Cullen nodded making Luna sigh and look at a distance

"Well... It was after Pansy dead, the murder kills Draco parents who Mia took as her own since her parents died years before, she never told me how they died through"

Cullens couldn't help but can't imagine the strong girl in front of them before already lose much.

"That time after the Funeral, Harry was furious, he along with Ron and Draco leave to hunt the murder down. That time there is information about their location, what they didn't know that it was a trap. Their next target is Mia" this makes Rosalie and Alice gasp while Emmet and Jasper growl

"Mia at that time in hospital because she keeps her emotion and sadness it took a toll on her body not to mention she is on her 8 months pregnancy. James and I are on Weasley family at that time. Suddenly the hospital that Mia being placed ambushed. It was a massacre. Mia fight on her own, there are 100 men armed. When Mia wakes up, she hears a scream she gone out while holding nothing but fruit knife. There stand laying the mangled body of Hospital staff on the corridor. The communication got cut off toward outside Hospital, Mia fights more than 45 men while holding her stomach protecting it. Until one of a nurse who wanted to save herself, help the men. That damn it woman pretend to be injured before she strikes and broke Mia to their boss. Mia stand in middle with children and baby, she must watch as those people rape, tortured before a kill and mutilated each child. She must fight as she is being roped to be free and save her child and others child. When she is free, she fights those people again. All in all, Draco and Harry felt something not right before they go back to the hospital. And when one person wants to stab Hermione who stood in front of other patient children that still, Dravo drove in between them and his heart automatically stabbed. After that Hermione raged and fight others before she drops down by the poison that had been shot to her arm. At the same time, Harry and Ron came and arrest the rest before killing some." Luna takes a breath, he could see sadness and rage of other Cullen, especially Jasper

Rosalie on her part never could imagine that to watch as other pure children being rap- she felt she wanted to throw up. These people are not human but a monster. She felt Emmet arms surrounding her to hug her as she looks up, she sees even eyes darken. Emmet on his part had a young sister and brother before he leaves them because of his changing. He though those patient kids that being raped, killed and mutilated and couldn't help the growl that he let out.

Alice felt disgusted by those men, she couldn't help but to felt awe at Hermione to still fight and protect those children. She couldn't imagine being in Hermione place. Jasper felt his major raged on that, his emotion airway. his mate, his beautiful kind warm gentle mate almost- The Major took over as he growls before looking at Luna sharply.

"What happens next?" Luna look detached like when she is treated, Swan

"Hermione got into a crisis and almost lose her life, even when she fights to stay awake so that her baby could bear because the healer said that they couldn't do the open operation by opening her stomach because it's too risky for both baby and mother would die. So they do a traditional one, for one day Hermione cried out so that her baby could see the world. She withstands the pain from poison, and other cuts, bruise because the doctor couldn't give her the pain killer in case of harming the child. James had been crying none stop since Mia goes to the operation room, while Harry stands on the operation door and didn't move anywhere. He is freeze" Luna gulped before looking down at her hand the act that didn't go unnoticed by other

"When the babies born, Mia smile before her heart give out. To save them they give her a strong medicine. The doctor comes out and said that she is on coma, they already save her but the poison deep into her womb. Because the babies born on that condition and one month earlier, their health is not strong enough they need medical attention to live. But, sadly the baby girl, Athena Pansy Malfoy heart give out. That at the same time as Mia open her eyes, Mia assaulted by the information of Draco dead and their baby girl dying, most of all their son is on the critical side and last she loses her ability to have another child again" Luna sigh, Rosalie felt compassion toward the brown-haired woman. She kept going even after all of that

"Mia stand strong for her child, Harry, James and for their others friend and for me. She actually, goes on her own son survival which successful. And because of that Harry want to move out from there because of memory and also press that keep asking about what happened. Since then Mia had been very more overprotective with Harry, me, Scorpius, James, and others" Luna finished

The Cullen's didn't know what to say, they never imagine that woman must go through so much like that, even Rosalie felt that her pain is nothing with Hermione pain.

"That's why Harry makes us promise that we never bought this incident, thought Mia never wanted to be cuddled up. Because she is an independent woman, that's why she like you Rosalie, because you look like an honest tough woman so much and the way you eyes Scorpius and James it's like what she is" Luna then smiling brightly at them, this shocked Rosalie. That's mean Hermione know that she couldn't have a child just by looking at her interaction with her children once.

Suddenly Luna phone ringing

"Oh... Excuse me, it's from Harry" Luna smile dreamily again at them

"Of course" Alice tries to sound cheerful but after what she heard, she felt so mad, sad, angry and felt her life is more smooth than Hermione.

"Hello, Harry. Good afternoon"

"Don't good afternoon me, young lady! You didn't call me on time. What's happen? Are you okay? Are you already eatin-Harry James Potter! STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO suggests LUNA TO WENT TO THAT HIGH SCHOOL!-Uhum-Where was I? Oh right, are you already eating? Now tell your mother how in seven worlds you are late at calling me?"

The Cullens eyes widened when they hear Hermione worry rant and her shout at Harry, they couldn't help the chuckle and laugh that began to bubble in their chest

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't watch the time, everything is okay, and yes I already eat. Calm down, Mia. Anyway why Harry with you? Is he got injured on the mission?" Now is time for Luna to worry

"Oh no everything okay, is just that I got worried to leave the work earlier and went to Harry office after dropping James and Scorpius into Molly hopeful wanting arms" they hear Hermione sigh and couldn't help imagine, a petite girl breaking into police like agent office room while screaming murder this caused them to laugh.

Jasper smiled at that, before suddenly the tone of voice change into smooth, strong, and firm of a man. This makes Jasper jealous somehow, but Alice froze when she heard the most beautiful voice he ever hears.

"Luna," said the man velvet voice, yet this voice held dangerous edge into it

"No one dared to bother you right? You do my instruction on how to introduction right?" Alice who hear the voice shiver not in a scared way but on pleasing way

"Hmm, no one bothers me and yes I do like what you asked me, Harry" Luna pouted at that

"Good, we will pick you up later-yes yes, Mione. No, no one bothers her, for God sake calm down woman-Anyway, call us if something happens. I'll bring whole Order there, have nice day-Mione!" suddenly the voice change back to Hermione

"Have a nice day dear and remember if someone asks you out just kick him in the leg, while I and Harry do the rest. See you later, dear. Love you, please take care"

"Okay, Love you too Mia, send my love to Harry too. Bye" Luna hung up the phone then smile brightly at the Cullen

"See that's what happens when I said she got more protective" Luna smile knowingly at Jasper and Alice who still on daze after hearing Harry voice

"That man, is he your friend Harry?" ask Emmet suddenly amused

"Yes" Luna nodded

"They really close" Jasper commented, Emmet's eyes widened at the jealousy that Jasper had

"Oh yes, they are. They had each other back since they are 11 years old. Harry and Ron saved Mia from being killed by the incident, and sorry I couldn't tell you what incident is. Since then both of them befriend each other, Mia always had Harry and Ron back while they always had her back. Oh, Ron is their other friend, she and her wife Lavender live in London with other Weasley family. Harry, Mia, and Ron is known as a Golden Trio in our school" the Cullen detect Luna admiration tone when she said Golden Trio

"Golden Trio?" ask Alice now already out of her daze

"Oh yeah, Golden Trio. Hermione is like the smartest person there, she always gets first ranking and winning the point for Gryffindor House, it usually caused Ravenclaw to moan as to why Mia is not in Ravenclaw"

They couldn't help but chuckle

"While, Harry is like a hero there because his parents died to save whole Europe, while Ron is most loyal yet he could be hot-headed most of the time, Mia said he has an emotion of teaspoon. I couldn't tell you more than that. Well, she is a redhead, after all, that read head is known to be overly emotional. But for Ron, Mia and Harry is his best friend, his other halves so when that incident happens at Mione. He went rampant and kill 150 prisoners that they already caught, while Harry kill 200" Luna continued, this makes the Cullen gasp

"But why-they" Alice couldn't help but the question

"You must understand those people that they caught won't change their way, those people are the one who rapes children, kill and mutilate them. This people is a source of evil cult-like." Luna sigh before looking at the sky

"Harry and Mia know that they are not a good person and they will not say they were because of the blood on their hand. But for me, they are my hero. And for us, it's either kill or be killed in our old home. Mia and Ron take the matter into her hand and killed those disgusting people because we still think that they could be saved. If only we listen to both of them, maybe just maybe Pansy and Draco will still alive and Athena, the beautiful baby girl will see how the world is. But Mia always said more than reminisce and said what if, we need to move forward not for ourselves but for those souls that had already been killed and for our loved ones"

"That's wise thinking" Alice commented before they could go into another conversation the bell ringing. Luna smile at them before hugging Rosalie and Alice and skip to her next class.

As Cullen watches Luna move away from them, they couldn't help but said

"I never thought..." Jasper sigh, he wanted to know more about his mate. what happens before this. And what happened to her that makes her like this.

"They are strong the lots of them, especially your mate Jaz. To have seen and experience that. I don't know what you guys are but I agree with killing those guys, they don't deserve mercy" Emmet growl remember what those guys do

"Yes, I agree with Emmet. I don't know if I could still continue a life if I'm in Malfoy shoes. I'm sure you guys see that Luna is editing more her story about what happened at the hospital. I think... just my opinion... is that Malfoy is being assaulted too" Rosalie sigh when she hears Jasper growl, they felt the Major come out

"Be back at last period" Major curtly said to them before running away to a forest

Emmet and Rosalie look at Alice who silent, Alice felt their stare sighing

"I don't want to judge also... It seems that this Harry is my mate" Emmet gaped while Rosalie look at Alice sharply

"How do you know? You said you couldn't see them right?"

"Yes, I couldn't... But when I hear his voice it's just like it's was the most beautiful thing I ever hear and that there is pleased shiver running up my body" Alice sigh while giving both Rosalie and Emmet small smile

"I guess that me being brother and sister is really effect our mate" this make Emmet gaped more and said

"Holly shit!"

Rosalie didn't correct him because she felt the same. Holly shit, indeed.


	8. Chapter 08

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Aro PoV**

He walked toward his throne room, Aro had been in a bad mood ever since his power didn't work out on the human girl. And more than that Edward not just reject his offer to join them but also foolishly ignore all of his rulers.

As he enters the throne room, where Marcus and Caius already seated on their throne. Though there is something different in Marcus, he looks more bright if he dares said.

"Brothers" he greeted both of them as he seated on his own sit, Marcus nodded while Caius glare at him

"You take a long time to arrive, Aro"

Before he could answer, Jane came to the throne room along with Alex, Demitri, and Felix who hold a vampire.

"Now now, what do you do now, Reichard?" glare Aro, as he steps down from his throne and took Jane, offered hand

"Thank you, Jane dear"

He sees as the man drinks from all children in orphanage changing those children into a vampire. He is thankful that his guards already kill those immortal children. Though he sighs at the loss of such children's. A vampire couldn't have children, so he could only see those children when he is patrolling around Volterra. He long to hold a child that he could call as his own.

Of course, no one knows about this except his brothers who also held the same sentiment. Though everyone from other clans even his own follower knows him as a cold-hearted bastard that can't love which actually true, except he could love. He had love Sulpica before but that, because he loves how she fills his empty lonely heart. He never really in love with her, after all, that's impossible. He grows bored fastly with her because he is not his mate.

Before Felix could snape the Vampire's neck, their human secretary rudely came through the door which annoyed all of the vampires, sans Marcus.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come here when we are giving punishment" growled Jane

"I-I'm sorry, miss Jane... Bu-But Mast-Master Marcus told me to notice him i-if som-someone nam-name Hermione Malfoy send him a le-letter" the secretary shivering like a leaf

Hermione Granger? Who is that? He never hears that name before, as he looks toward Marcus his eyes widened because Marcus his despondent brother suddenly sit up straighter on his throne.

"You could give it to Master Marcus la-" before Jane could continue her scold, Marcus get up and growled

"Jane" now Aro's eyes widened, he never hears Marcus act so defensive like that ever since the conflict with Romanian coven that happens thousand years ago, long before the witch twins and all of his guard appear.

Jane's eyes widened, Master Marcus always talk in bored, despondent yet soft-spoken word, he never growled to the guard

"Enough, I'm the one who asks her to quickly notify me if Hermione Malfoy sends me a letter. And you, give me the letter and get out from here" Marcus continued

Marcus snatches the letter with extra gentle care like holding a precious thing and he even let out a gentle smile. What the hell is going on? and who is this Hermione Malfoy? he never remembered a vampire named Hermione Malfoy, but somehow the Malfoy name is little familiar. But he forgot where.

He could see Caius look at Marcus in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, Master Marcus for my rudeness" Jane look down like a child being chastised.

Well, for him, Jane and Alec are a closed thing that he could say as his own child. But because they aren't the child that his mate love, if he had one, it was rather difficult to love them fully like he loves his child, if ever he would have one.

He sees Marcus back to his throne after nodded at Jane. He is curious now because Marcus aura really turns bright now as he cradles the letter.

So curious

Aro for his part always been a curious one but never been this curious. He wanted to know who this Hermione Malfoy is and what's making her could make Marcus like that.

Before he could ask, Marcus, look at him mischief on his eyes as he said

"Let's process with punishment, Aro... Sorry for delay everyone"

Aro blinked before nodded at Felix, after that he back to his own throne but his eyes are not on the punishment but on letter laying on his brother's hand.

Hmm... So curious

He could see Caius curiosity and impatient too. They though Marcus will tell them of what happens... but... no.. he just stays silent though there os a knowing smile and mischief on Marcus' face

Somehow this annoyed him, he knows that it was a hypocrite of him to do that because Aro always does the same whenever he had some interesting information.

After the vampire already burned, Aro looks at Marcus.

"Brother Marcus, I never hear a vampire Hermione Granger name before. Where do you meet him or her? and who is she or him?" He is not one to hold his curiosity so what better way than asking?

Marcus hummed at him, before giving him and Caius secret smile then shortly said

"Is a she, Aro. And she is important" he watches as Marcus get up

"Important how? How come we never her name before?!" ask agitated Caius beside him, well Caius always impatient for Aro liking but he is still his brother so he put up with him.

"Hmm... That because I just meet her weeks ago. Now gentleman, since we don't have any rebel on our schedule, I will go to our study room"

His eyes widened at Marcus short answer, he did not even offer Aro his hand to see who Hermione is.

"What do you mean you just meet? How come she became important-" realization cross Caius face as he stops his ratting. Aro knows what Caius implied turn sharply at the now Marcus that stand on the door.

"Brother is she..." he trailed off

He watched as Marcus turn around a little and give them a damn it carnary eating grin that pissed him off.

"Hmm, yes, of course, brother~ she is our mates or in this case our true mate"

He takes an instant take a breath that he doesn't need and he could see Caius gaped at Marcus information.

Mate

**A True Mate**

They had a true mate!

Then suddenly Marcus said

"And she is not a vampire, but he is not human too. I'll not tell you what she is, she is a special"

Caius and he look at the now gone Marcus. He could felt his eyes widened at the information.

Before he felt annoyance a tremble bunding annoyance, that's mean Marcus had been spending time with their mate in the past week without telling them. Aro could feel Caius felt the same so as he looks back at Caius, they nod at each other.

Aro sees Caius run to find Marcus in their study room while he calmly tells the guard to rest for the day.

As he walks he couldn't contain his emotion... He felt Happy, Joyous, Escatic, Excited, Annoyance at the hiding information, but most of all anxious.

He had a mate, a true mate. Marcus finally found her, they finally found her.

**A True Mate**

That's bond is rarer than mate itself, he always jealous that Carlisle had found his true mate and that one of his covens is also had a true mate.

But then he stops walking Marcus said that she is not a vampire but she is also not human. Then what is she? Don't tell him she is a werewolf or shape-shifter but... if she is why Marcus not despise or feel sad. And he never smells any short of disgusting smell from Marcus. So he throws those though outside the window

He will find out what she is, finally, the found their mate, a true mate, he doesn't have to feel lonely again, he had his other halves finally.

He will find her and not let her go, cherish her, protect her and love her for eternity. He had found his reason to live.

He could feel the smile, a big one at that, creeping out to his face. He skips on his step toward their shared study room.

**Author PoV**

Marcus know his brother will chase after him, so he made up his mind to went to the garden that Didime used to love instead. As he sits on the bench, he carefully opens the letter.

If he is human he would be sweating and his heart would beat fastly and strongly against his chest.

He opens the letter with care, there laying there another flat small box. He set it aside with care first before cradling the letter and read it

* * *

**Dear Marcus,**

**How do you do? I'm fine by the way. I and my family now in Forks. This place is humid but had wonderful nature scenery, Luna, my adopted daughter is so in love with this place which makes me so happy mind you.**

**The kids also like the new place, they always play in the garden after the rain. This, of course, annoyed me to no end, as they both always love to step in the house before cleaning themselves. I'm sure that I and Dad Remus will have a grey hair before the end of the days because of The kids and also Papa Sirius act.**

**Though everything fine, Oh also~ Do you know a Cullen's? Harry and I meet Rosalie Cullen and Esme Cullen at the market. It was both entertaining and embarrassing meeting mean you. My son and godson, James and Scorpius had been hugging me tightly like a Koala while keep telling me not to buy evil paprika, I swear that it was Harry and Ron that influence them! I mean Paprika is good for health-Oh no, I'm sidetracked again.**

**Where was I? Oh yes, after Esme help me pick up the paprika that James throw over we chat for a while, James and Scorpius playing with Rosalie. They both seem to take a liking to Rosalie. Well, I can't tell that I am not, because he had this mother like aura and honest tough girl act that I like.**

**Oh, I'm soooo adore those both woman, especially Esme we had been talking about design and anything. Then Harry came, well you remember how Harry is like cruse first ask later right? So he went gaga dangerous before he relaxed around them.**

**Ohh... Stop talking about me, How about you? Is anything interesting happen in Volterra? You always said that everything is the same and that you already bored with reading the same book. So I gift you one, it's about a Fantastical Beast and How to Find them. Oh and also blood pops, I brought a dragon, crocodile from Amazon, a basilisk, a lion from Scotland and a cougar from Ireland. I hope you like it, the gift is on the flat box you just need to open and it will bam, show you one.**

**Ohh I also give you a picture of us here, my family insists, especially Luna. And they said hey~ Everyone is curious about you, especially the kids. If you had time you could visit me and my family. Sirius, Remus, and Harry will act like a jerk first but that because they worry. I swear they still though I am 13 years old girl that can't lift a broom.**

**I won't disturb your time any longer, sorry for the long letter. I hope you have a wonderful day**

**Love,**

**Hermione Malfoy**

* * *

Marcus could felt the warmth and kindness from the letter, he really wanted to go to his mate. He could feel her excitement.

As he read the letter, he felt amused by her description of how she loves that her family loves the place. But then he realizes that his beloved, mind, warm wonderful mate is live in FORKS!

He began worried and then they had met the Cullen. Thankfully it was the two Cullen that he could tolerant. He felt jealous with those two women since His Hermione look like adored them.

But he couldn't help the laugh that comes out from his mouth at James and Scorpius act, he has never been that good with children that Aro and surprisingly Caius albeit everyone thought that he is the good one and Caius is a bad one. But hearing his child mate had made him grow fond of them.

He began to like them like they are his own because those kids are the source of his mate happiness.

Marcus smiled at the letter, he set it gently beside him before he takes the flat box before he could open it he hears a growl in front of him, as he looks up he sees Caius growling and smiling yet annoyed Aro.

Caius and Aro had been searching for Marcus in the study room only to look out when they found Marcus sitting peacefully in the garden.

First, Marcus didn't tell them about their mate. Second, he didn't tell them that he found their mate. Third, he didn't tell them that they had been spending his time with their mate. Four, he didn't tell them that he had been sending a letter with their mate. And last, he read the letter alone without telling them.

"Oh hello, brothers. You guys are sure fast to get here" Marcus casually said which make Caius scowl deepen and Aro smile twitched down.

"Don't hello me brother! What do you mean by-WHAT THE HELL!" As Marcus listening Caius rant, he didn't realize that he unties the flat box. The box opened and just like poff, suddenly in his hand there lay a book and 6 boxes with the size of wine

Aro for the first time in his life gaped at the sudden thing come out from the flat box that no bigger than ring box and more flatten.

Caius swore most curse he ever knows, Marcus blinked at Caius sailor like a mouth. It amused him to see both his brothers lose over their composure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Caius shout pointed at the thing in his arms than at the flat box "How came those bigger things came out from that fucking small box! " he continues

"Marcus... What's going on, why those things suddenly appear. It was just like a..." Aro trailed off while pointing at the gift from Hermione on Marcus' hand, suddenly his eyes widened in realization "as magic" Aro looks at Marcus in awe

"Magic? Yeah, right. That magic user is dead 1000 year ago, not to mention those magic users hate us" Caius snort before shook his head "With the exception of those twins"

Marcus frowned at Caius, what Caius said is right. Witch and Wizard hate them with passion, they though their kind is a dark creature which is actually right. But Hermione is different, she is not hostile with him. Hell, she even cooking with blood for him. She gives him kind, gentle and understanding eyes.

"Actually I think not all Witches or Wizard are bad... I mean, maybe is only in here that witches and wizard are bad but in other countries, we don't know how they act" Marcus softly explain

Aro and Caius look at each other, they think on the same thing of why Marcus defends wizard and witch.

Seeing his brothers communication with each other with their eyes, Marcus berated himself inside his mind.

He wanted them to know about what they mate is after they see her on face to face. But now... The cat already out of the bag, he can't just say that he doesn't know about the magic, they will get suspicious especially the gift comes from the letter... Or... He could, after all, they didn't see where he take the box.

When he looked up, Aro holds his out to him. Oh no, he can't lie now. He gives Aro his hand, he could feel Aro search his memory before he frowns. After that, he looks at Marcus sharply

"I can't penetrate your memory this past week"

This makes him and Caius look at Aro shocked

"What the hell? How? Marcus, what had you been doing these past weeks?"

"Are you sure? Try Again" Marcus ignoring Caius as he said seriously to Aro to try again, Aro nodded his head

"Try just thinking your memory this past weeks" order Aro sternly, he thinks his memory this past week with Hermione

Aro frowned before he gasps and eyes widened looking at Marcus

"I can see it now, but somehow I can't see our mate face and I can't hear what you had been saying, some memory is a blur..." Aro frown before his face change to glee

"Even though I can't see her, I could see her posture and wild soft hair also her aura! Is that her? Is that Hermione? Our mate" He excitedly asks Marcus who still thinking as to why Aro can't see or hear or see some event, he had a guess that the event that he can't see is related with magic. Of course, that's right! Hermione is a witch, of course, she is careful with how she is seen.

"What are you guys talking about? Aro? Marcus? What's going on? Is a she that Aro saw our mate? And what about this thing that pooped out of that small box?" Caius scowl at both of them

"Brother you must see her, She is so regal even though I can't see her face no matter how I tried but... Form her elegant posture to her wild untamed yet soft wave is so beautiful! She had a body of guitar Espanyol, though not too much. But she got all in the right proportion and those curves" Aro leered a little while Caius emotion turns to shock as he gaped at the information about their mate before he imagines her and also leered.

Marcus seeing his brothers act can't help but deadpan, his brothers kind of like pervert now.

He wanted to lie about their mate identity so that it'll become a surprise but he remembers Caius and Aro reaction to Witch and Wizard before. He doesn't want when they meet with their mate later, Aro and Caius do something that will hurt or scare their mate.

With a sigh, he looks toward his brothers and makes a choice.

"To answer your question first, this thing is a gift from our mate" Caius and Aro look at him confused before he motioned them to silent

"Please, don't cut me off before I finish explaining" he sternly look at Aro and Caius who look at each other before nodding. Marcus sigh at this.

"First, I found out that we had a mate at full moon the night when Edward came into the room. When I want to tell you about the golden brighter string that ties us toward unknown Edward came into the throne room then you both give your attention to him. So, I thought to explain later. But you are busy with Edward, so I thought that I will wait until Edward when away"

Now Caius and Aro look at Marcus with shameful face, they don't know about this. If only they didn't busy with that boy maybe they could meet with their mate.

"I got bored and annoyed by his presence because he kept getting under my mind and I don't want him to know about our mate also I don't like how self-centered he is like he is mattered most and how he didn't think about others vampires by exposing himself to human"

Caius and Aro remember about that and they couldn't help but to give a nod, agreeing with Marcus

"So, after 1 week he is there, I choice enough is enough and when away to go on patrol at dusk. I cross the flower shop, somehow my feet move on his own like something calling me in a flower shop so, I walk inside there I hear the most beautiful woman voice. I felt a pleasing shiver running through my spine, so I follow the voice there stand in front of the parlor a woman with short black tight skirt and black jacket. Her hair wave down her back like a waterfall, the woman had a chocolate caramel hair it is highlighted by a golden color. Her hair wild wave curl yet tidy" Marcus stopped to look at his brothers face and not disappointed to see them try to imagine their mate.

"And then I got caught off the woman smell. It was mouthwatering but not in the 'I want to drink all of your blood until nothing left', but more to 'I want to keep you safe and protected because you ignited the calm and warm in me' kind of way. The woman smells like warm chocolate, Roses despite we are standing in the rose area, Rain, Old Books, ink and Spice which odd but oddly endearing on her"

Marcus felt a shiver when he remembers his mate smell, he sees Caius and Aro try to imagine the smell but they couldn't because they know that the real thing and imagine is different, they sent him a jealous look which he gloats at.

"She could speak Italian and she is the most polite person I ever see, she had a beautiful British accent. When she turned around, our eyes meet I see her face for the first time and it was..." Marcus sigh at this making Caius and Aro annoyed, they also want to see their mate. Why the hell Aro gift is not working on seeing their mate face.

"Of course, at that moment I active my gift to see that my suspicions that the woman is our mate is true. The Golden threat that brighter than even Carlisle true mate string. It was beautiful and the string is vibrated in warmer, kindness and gentleness yet it also pulsated with power and fierceness"

Now Aro and Caius's breath hitched as they look at Marcus in wonder yet excitement.

" Then she turns around and if I am human I think my heart would beat faster than even she could hear. That because she is the most stunning woman I ever had to lay my eyes on. She had a delicate British face and especially stunning in her fierce clothes which consist of white shirt V neck that show her cleavage and womanly curves that place in the right place, D cup breaths slim stomach and womanly hip. If I could say, the woman had a guitar Espanyol body but not too much big waist or breast. Our mate really got all curve and proposition in all right place. But what captivated me the most is her intelligence warm kind eyes, her eyes color almost seems like her hair. Even though I stand 10 feet away from her, I still could feel the warmth that our mate seems to exclude from her aura"

Aro and Caius now encaptured and wanting to see her face, but they can't help but gulp at Marcus description her body and eyes. They could imagine that she will be the dead from their dead beat.

"Silence taking over for 10 seconds before I stupidly ask an obvious question" Marcus scowled remember that he making fun of himself in front of their mate. Caius and Aro look at him in disbelieve

"I ask her if she is a tourist because I never see her before" Marcus explaining this got Aro and Caius to laugh at him which annoyed him more.

"*cough*Anyway" Marcus glare at Aro and Caius as they are trying to hide their laughter with a cough.

"After I ask her that she give me a small soft warm smile which makes my inner beast purring" He grin at Aro and Caius who suddenly stop laughing after hearing that she got a smile from their mate.

"She came from England and here for a business trip. Then after that, her flower came and she said goodbye to me" Now both Aro and Caius frowned at that

"Yeah, I know what you guys thinking, of course, I'm not letting her walk away. After giving a nod to parlor I follow her out, but to my surprise, her scene just gone. But I remembered that the girl asking the cafe near the flower shop that sells our famous Black Tea. So I went there. Before I continue you might want to control your anger now"

Aro and Caius give Marcus a puzzled look as if to ask why they need to do that. But when Marcus open his mouth for the next story they find themselves unable to control their growl

"When I enter the cafe, imagine my surprise that our lovely regal mate stands in between a waitress and a man, you remember Richier family, Aro? The one that I ask to destroy weeks ago, yes he is the pervert Richier. He dares to ask our mate to company him to do such a disgusting thing and dare to touch her shoulder" Marcus growl at the end, his inner beast raged when he remembers that time.

Aro and Caius felt their inner beast asked for blood. How dare that trash asking something like that to their mate!

Taking deep breath which unnecessary but calming Marcus continue his story but now he gives proud and fond smile which annoyed Aro and Caius. Why Marcus give that kind of smile when their mate being harassed like that.

"When I want to step up, our mate surprise me. She held the man hand that lay on her shoulder before throwing him over her shoulder. Can you imagine that? Our mate height is 5''4 and the man is thrice her height but she did not show that she is scared or frighted. She just gives a calm, fierce, annoyed, regal and powerful aura. Like a queen."

This makes Aro and Caius inner beast stop their raging and changing to purring as they felt a pleasing shiver running through their body while gaping at Marcus.

"After that our mate said that she doesn't interest in the garbage because our mate had a wonderful and faithful husband so she doesn't need loose pet as my seconded. Now, before you go jealous that our mate had a husband. You guys should thank him instead because if it not for him, our mate and her unborn baby would be dead. I know what you guys feel but it seems that our mate had gone through a lot too. Actually, when I activated my gift I see much string attach to our mates, but they all blur, the only strings that I could only see is 4 golden string, which our string and another mate of her, 2 silver string that blends golden, 3 warm silver blue string and one silver golden warm string that engulf by black haze. And yes, her husband has already died sacrifice himself for our mate and her unborn baby, I think if he is still alive he will be the one silver golden warm string. So, all in all, our mate actually had 5 mates."

This make Aro and Caius gaped, how powerful is their mate to get a five mate? Then they register that he had a child.

Aro's eyes widened at that, he knows that he couldn't have a child and worried that he will disappoint their mate if she wanted children. So now he is happy that their mate actually had a child and he could be that child father. He could have a child of his own, even though not by blood. This makes him giddy.

Caius also had the same thought as Aro, but now he is worried that if their mate turned into vampire how about the child? He doesn't want their mate to date, he wanted eternity with her, but he also doesn't want to take their mate from her child. He knows how it feels to have your mother being taken from you.

Marcus cleared his throat and continue his story about the bodyguard and he steps up, Marcus and their mate conversation, and about their mate love of tea also his sacrifice to drink tea, which make Aro and Caius laugh again. Aro and Caius listen intently at this information, they will stock a tea after this.

"...After that, when we said our Goodbye, our mate suddenly turn around and said I could call her Hermione and that she knows I am one of Vampire Kings, she also said that she is amused because I company her to drink a tea"

At this Aro and Marcus became alarmed, before they could ask how she knows or anything else Marcus continued her word

"After hearing that I froze and look at her with dumbfounded face, she just gives me a bell chimed chuckle and said..." Marcus trailed off to watch Aro and Caius impatiently see what their mate said next

"That she will not tell anyone and that she is not mortal but a witch. Now, before you guys shout a protest I will show you something"

Marcus notice Aro shocked face and Caius denial, he told them to shut up before taking a ball that Hermione give her for parting gift

Aro and Caius watch, while former in awe and curiosity, the later watch in disbelieve. The ball then shows a memory of Marcus and Hermione time together. Both of Aro and Caius give gasp at their mate face, finally, they could see their mate. Marcus right, she is stunning.

Then the ball showed when their mate for the first time show Marcus a magic, they held their breath as Marcus touch the blue fire but didn't get burned only to smile as he said it's warm, then it changes to when Marcus eat a human food but he gives a happy face, until they got the explanation about infusing the food with blood and that the food will dissolve into blood once it encounters their venom.

Caius and Aro give jealous glare to Marcus because he could finally taste food again and most of all the food that is cooked by their stunning mate.

After that the picture changes again to Marcus and Hermione at the festival, they dance, they share a smile and last their chatting.

Aro gives a glee like a sequel at the magic item when it changes to a dragon to waterfall. He is like a child given a candy, while Caius look in awe and interest. Marcus explains what each meaning and Aro and Caius praise their mate thoughtful gift. It is really are precious, before Aro could touch it Marcus fastly hide it which me Aro pout and look at Marcus in dismay.

"Ehhh~ Whyyyyy?" Aro whined like a child being denied what he wants

"Because this is mine, Hermione gives it personally to me and because is your own fault that you missed the chances to see our mate" Marcus childishly retort which make Caius snort.

"You didn't tell us about the letter" Caius points out, Aro's eyes twinkle at that while bouncing on his step. Marcus scowl at Caius who smugly smile.

He gives the letter reluctantly to them, Aro and Caius confused with the names of people that their man mention. Marcus explained about all of them. About Harry who is Hermione best friend slash brother slash other halves, Scorpius Hermione son, James Harry son and Hermione Godson, Luna Hermione adopted sister who is one year younger than her, Sirius and Remus a couple that adopted Hermione, Sirius is actually a lord of Noble House Black.

"Wait- Aren't our mate like what 17? how could she adopted a girl that only 1 year younger than her?" ask Caius dumbfounded, this makes Marcus blink. Well, he actually had the same reaction when Hermione tell her about this family.

"No, our mate is actually 22 years old"

"No way!" came fast reply form Caius while Aro bounce and grin happily

"Wow! Our mate is really had younger face than her age" Aro giggle at that. "So~ this is a gift from our mate right? the book? and the blood? Ohh Ohh! Dragon really exists?" Aro continues, his eyes twinkle madly as his face showed a scholar look.

Caius actually also look curious, Marcus wanted to deny them but then he sighs.

"Yes it exists in her Magical world, Hermione said that Wizard and Witch create another world like this one for a magical creature, like Wizard, Witch, Centaurs, Archomatula, Dragon, and many things. Oh and this one is just like Hermione said this is blood pops, a blood pop is like a candy that made by blood. There is a dragon, crocodile from Amazon, a basilisk-I don't know what it is-, a lion from Scotland and a cougar from Ireland" Marcus show them the wine box and label

"Give me the Dragon one," said Caius looking curiously at the blood pop labeled Dragon. Marcus gives him the box. Caius receive it with care before peel it gently which shocked Marcus and Aro. He sees many candies the color of red.

Caius gives it curious and awe look, it smells like blood but more powerful. Even Marcus and Aro suddenly snap to look at the blood pop when they smell powerful blood. It is better than Bella.

Caius take one before popped it to his mouth, his eyes widened as he moans in a pleasing way

"Damn it! This good!" he said before popped out again, Aro and Marcus take one and taste it.

The three kings end up tasting each blood

"I like basilisks blood more," Aro said in glee

"Hmm, I like this dragon blood more" Caius next saying his preference in blood

"I love a lion one, somehow it reminds me of our mate. She is as fierce as lion" Marcus chuckle at that which make Aro and Caius grin

"Now~ The book!" Order Aro looked greedily at the book in Marcus' arms

Marcus eyebrows shot to his hairline after hear Aro greedy voice for new information, then shook his head as he lay it in middle of them all. When Marcus opened the book, there is a photo there. Three kings eyes widened at the photo because it showed their beautiful mate in a blue dress.

Their mate face so close at camera, she is beautifully and stunningly smile at the camera before she moves back to hold blonde toddler that no other than 1 year old with piercing grey-blue eyes and aristocratical look, he almost looks the same like Caius in hair and aristocratical face, their mate stood close to a black haired man with a shockingly green chilling eyes who somehow had dangerous aura, to the three kings dismay and jealousy the man hand circle their mate shoulder, the man actually also holds a child that looks exactly like him, except the child, had playful and mischievous aura and black coral eyes just like Aro. In their mate left is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and bright blue sky eyes, the blonde woman gives dreamy like smile while holding their mate free hand. In the back of two girls stood a handsome ruggedly man with curly black hair that reached his shoulder and black eyes who had his head on the shoulder of a tall handsome man with light brown and hazel eyes. This two-man has also had a dangerous aura, but the older black curly man had held like insanity in his eyes while the other light brown man held a tired look yet happy smile.

Caius look at the scar on light brown man face before he gasps

"HE IS WEREWOLF!" he growls

Marcu sighed, he had to talk about werewolves with Hermione before and accidentally saw Remus and Sirius photo on her journal book. Then he growled while pointed Remus is werewolves. This makes them grow into an argument before Hermione said a word that stabs him

_'Is he his fault that he became a werewolf? If he is dangerous, aren't a vampire too? Just like you, he doesn't want to became what he is now. He is bitten by a damn it pedophile werewolves when he is a kid! Stop being prejudice. My dad Remus is the kindest person I ever have seen he had saved me and Harry much time. Also, his werewolf is recognized as a cub so he is not injured us. I and Harry already meet with him when he is a werewolf and you know what he is not even attacking us. He just sat there while watching us play, he also sometimes play with us and the kids. Most of all, in Magical community there is this medicine named Wolvebanes it makes the werewolf had their mind when they changed so they are not dangerous'_

He remembers she said that his mate look like she wanted to cry when he said isn't fair that his dad is being discriminated for the thing that he didn't have control of. And Marcus' heart cries out as he realizes that he makes his mate upset, his inner beast raged at him.

"Yes he is, but he is our mate dad. Don't ask her to get away from him, this man had saved our mate live much time. AND before you interrupted me Caius, our mate also know that he is dangerous but Vampire is also dangerous. This man is Hermione dad named Remus Lupin, he is bitten by a pedophile werewolf when he is 5 years old. He had gone a lot. Our mate told me when we argue about a werewolf that Remus wolf recognizes Hermione as a cub and that when he changes to werewolf he is becoming more overprotective and one wrong move toward our mate, then that wizard or creature will be dead."

Marcus could see conflict in Caius' eyes

"Also, Hermione said there is a potion for werewolf changing in Wizarding world, this potion named Wolfbanes, it makes the werewolf remember who he is even when he is changing, this reduces the werewolf dangerous"

Aro take information with a calculating man

"Our mate seems to really love her dad," he said after quiet for the whole conversation

"We need to accept it, from what I hear from Marcus if we try to control or even ask to leave her family will lead our mate to stay away from us. Or more frightening is rejecting the bond" Aro continued

"Also... Our mate looks smart and strong I'm sure she could take care of herself and we will be there to protect her. Not to mention this black haired boy, I think his name is Harry yes? is look dangerous than the werewolf and from his hold on our mate seems that he is also protective of her."

"More than that, how about we read this book first so that we could know more about her world and learn about a werewolf," Aro said smiling slightly, Caius sighed at the logic that his brother had

"Also, our mate will be sad if we ever try to say a bad thing about her family isn't she?" Aro grinned now

Caius relented but he will keep eyes on this Remus person to see if he is really dangerous or not.

Marcus give thank you nod at Aro who give him peace as he opens the next page.

That day, the three kings lock themselves inside their study room. Each king look in awe at the description and how dangerous some creature is, more dangerous than them. They also couldn't help but chuckle at prejudice word that being crossed and beside it, three is a description of more informative and in prejudice from their mate. They couldn't help but laugh when their mate comment on how prejudice the people who wrote the book at vampire page, werewolf page, elves page, and etc.

From the look of it, the comment about prejudice is at least 9 years long, it means she already had compassion for all creature since she is still a child.


	9. Chapter 09

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

Bell ringing, all students hurriedly pack their bag so that they could go home.

Edward had caught with his siblings asking them where they are at lunch and why they didn't come to the cafeteria. Bella stands beside him with an awestruck look. She couldn't forget how beautiful the Cullen could be, even more, her boyfriend Edward. Her mind rejoices that Edward can't read her mind and now became her boyfriend, she could show off to other's girl that she can get her to become her boyfriend.

Now, Alice could see who Bella truly is. She didn't resemble an awkward yet nice girl before. Now she is too dependent and obsessed with Edward, she did not even try to apologize to her about what happened this morning.

Alice shout at Edward in her mind, telling him that they will have a discussion about Hermione and her family later.

Not far from Cullen and Bella stand Luna, she is skipping merrily.

"Why the hell she is skipping about? She is so weird" sneer Bella this make Alice and Rosalie glare at her. While Emmet and Jasper growl

"Oh hi, everyone~" Luna greeted them and before Rosalie could step aside Luna already hug her, this makes her grunt.

Emmet though could see the amusement on his mate face which make his grin went bigger.

After hugging Rosalie, Luna turns around toward Alice. Alice grin at her and they both lapped to each other just like a twin sister.

While Alice gives bell-like laugh, Luna gives dreamily smile whit chuckle.

Bella put out by Alice fast friendship with this weird girl, and how Rosalie seems to be accepting the human girl. This makes her mad, what's so different between her and the girl, they both the same human. She is a special one because she already knows what they are.

Bella feels Luna chilling look, Bella felt like Luna know what she is thinking. Bella snort at that,

'Yeah right, like that possible even Edward the vampire can't look into my mind. What makes this weird girl could' Bella though but shiver when Luna gives her knowing smile. Bella quickly looks away from Luna.

As Luna and Alice separated, Emmet came and hug Luna before spun her making her giggle in glee while Emmet laughing. It feels like he had his sister somehow.

Jasper gives her a smile and nod which Luna reply by a dreamy smile.

"So, Luna you went home alone?" Edward tries to enter Luna mind once more but still can't do it. This makes him frustrated.

"Oh no, Harry and Mia is going to pick me up" Luna politely answer

"Harry?" Bella suddenly asks her, she hear about him from gossip Jessica told her when Luna introduces herself at art room, Bella snort at the thought that Hermione had a child, that's why you don't marry young, so irresponsible. Luna gives her frost chilling smile

"Oh yes, Harry my friend or know as my senior back in school. He is moving with us, she is Mia best friend slash brother. He is working as head law and FBI agent. America didn't want to offend him, once word from him and it will be an entire family being destroyed"

Luna took on glee at the scared face that Bella give her and she disbelieves face. She is began annoyed by Edward constant pressing on her mind.

Edward growl at Luna while glared at her, how dare she makes Bella scared. But then he hears his siblings growl warningly at him. He looks at them shocked by their defensive gesture to the girl.

Before anyone could say anything. One expensive Lamborghini car stopped at the parking lot, all eyes look on the car with awe and envy.

Emmet and Rosalie drolled at the car, this car also expensive and not aired yet!

The car driver opened, came out a man with black messy hair and lith yet muscular body (Like Jasper but he is 1-inch taller than him). He wore black sunglasses but had a pale complexion, he also wore a black blouse and dark red long sleeve shirt with a collar that opened two buttons. He wore black tight jeans and expensive dark red shoes. This man clothes all in all is expensive, but the Cullens could feel the dangerous aura from him.

This man is as dangerous as or more than the Volterra kings Kings felt. Alice's eyes widened at the shiver running through her. He couldn't smell him like something blocked his smell.

Edward hides Bella behind him, the unknown man walk to drive sit beside her and opened it.

Everyone, sans Lune gasp at Hermione who just came out from the car. She wore a tight white blouse that opened by one button showed them a glimpse of her cleavage, with short work skirt and black long coat. She looks a lot like a successful businesswoman and a runaway model than ahead of a hospital.

Her hair same like before still wild yet soft looking, her eyes looked around until she found Luna.

Hermione gives the man beside her a nudge and pointed at Luna.

"That's Harry and Mia. Come one, I will introduce you guys with him" Luna beamed and take Alice hand toward Hermione and the man who named Harry.

Harry stood beside Hermione, each arm on his pants legs pocket as he leans back on the door car. Hermione stands beside him looking at Cullens with amusement yet kind eyes. The two of them make a perfect picture of the power couple.

The Cullen's kinda wary of Harry presence, even Rosalie who already meet him and Alice who had thought that he is her mate.

"Luna dear" Hermione came forward to give Luna warm hug which makes the girl smile became more childlike, joyous and genuine.

"Hello, Alice dear" As Hermione step up from Luna she gives Alice hug too which shocked the pixie vampire at the warm emanated from Hermione. Is like Esme hugs but more warm and compassionate.

"Hi everyone, ohh... Miss. Cullen" Hermione didn't hug Rosalie like she almost anticipated.

Rosalie already prepared to step out of the way from Hermione hug only to find the said girl offer her a handshake.

Nodding at Hermione, Rosalie hesitantly grabs Hermione hand. She didn't notice the mischief that had on Hermione's eyes as she grabs her hand. Hermione immediately pulls Rosalie into hug shocking Rosalie at her strength and the sudden hug.

Emmet and others look amused at the flabbergasted look on Rosalie's face

"I know you will step up from my hug miss Rosalie" Hermione give bell-like laugh at the disbelieving face on Rosalie's face, Emmet joins the laugh which makes Rosalie hit him on the head.

"Malfoy" Rosalie grunt before she said "Don't call me, Miss. Cullen, it makes me old. Rosalie will do"

Hermione give her winning smile

"Though doesn't mean we are a friend"

Rosalie next word makes Hermione pout and Rosalie grin. Suddenly deep male dangerous chuckle surrounds around them.

Harry felt amused by his Mione act, he lean off his car down to look at Mione who gives him a playful glare.

"You really need to learn some patience at making friends, Mione" he shook his hand before nodding at Rosalie in greeting.

Harry may follow pureblood customs at greeting but only for an introduction, he will kiss other female hands. He won't do that in next time greeting if he knows the female, because it feels not right especially he felt like he betraying Pansy.

The only exception to this is his Mione, even he treat Luna accordingly and not too intimate.

Harry pat Luna head as he gives her a small smile.

"How was your day? No garbage git assholes bothering you right?"

Harry word make Emmet laugh while Hermione looks at Harry in indignant which amused Jasper and others as Hermione walk to hit Harry head.

"Harry, Language! You must not corrupt my daughter as you did to my sons, James and Scorpius" Hermione glowered.

Jasper shiver at the sound, he tries to hide his harden friend below him. Suddenly Harry looks at him and gives dangerous look as he then casually stand in Jasper view of Hermione.

"Mione~ James is my son you know! Also, did what I say is wrong?" Harry whined. Hermione gives a snort at that while Luna giggles.

Hermione then give a sickeningly sweet smile that makes Harry gulp

"Then why don't you just fall our dead, so I can make James my legal son... Hm~ Also it's not Assholes. Don't use that word just said that trash, garbage, filth, disgusting piece of banana walking, or my most favorite dirty cockroach that needed to be killed. Those words will do by describing a high school hormonal boys"

Now everyone, sans Luna and Harry, gaped at Hermione. That word is worst than assholes. And how the hell this two saying killing so easily like that.

"Thankful that I won't die anytime soon huh~ And those words are scarier than Assholes. Now I worry about Luna boyfriend in future" Harry shook his head mockingly while Hermione look at him in horror

"What boy?! She will NOT have a boyfriend until she is forty or better yet that boy needs to fight me first! My daughter will not be deceived by hormonal boys, I swear that Draco already prepared a shoot gun, missile and katana when this would happen" Hermione said in a regal knowing smile.

Everyone looks at Hermione with wide eyes, now they really pity Luna future boyfriend.

Luna only hmm-ed. If only Hermione know that someone will imprint on Luna here, then she will book a ticket to go far far away from here the moment she knew that. But of course, Luna won't say who, so she just smile and listen to Hermione. She only hopes that her adopted mother won't kill her mate and she will not ask Harry, Ron, or every male that had soft spot for Hermione to give her mate piece of mind too badly.

"You are worst than a father and of course Draco will do that, the ferret is a fucker when it came to both of you. Especially you, Mione" Harry give Hermione a grin, glad that now they could talk about Draco and Pansy without cringing.

"Yeah, of course. That's my husband you talk about. He will bend the world for me if he is still alive, imagine when Luna boyfriend came to the house. Not too mention, Pansy, I swear that she will give the boy the most difficult than all of us combined and knowing you are also a sucker to your wife, you will just abide Pansy wishes in every way possible" Hermione giggle at the horror and murderous look on Draco face if he alive and Pansy disapproving and ice queen glare. If only they are alive

"Yeah, you both make a scary pair. Draco and I didn't even know why we married you a barmy woman. Pansy is as cold as a block of ice that's why she got titled as Snake Ice Queen of Slytherin while you... You are more ruthless when someone dared to step on you, that's why they call you Lion Fire Queen of Gryffindor. Everyone to scared of you both when you give a lashing and almost got that one boy time on a clinic" reminisce, Harry,

"Well she is my ice queen after all, and you are Draco fire Queen" Harry continued

The Cullens, sans Edward, didn't know what to said, but they remember the tale Luna give them about Pansy and Draco died saving their child and wife.

Even Alice and Jasper can't help but look shame at their jealousy, it was clear to everyone there. That Harry and Hermione love their Wife and Husband dearly and passionately. They need to work hard if they wanted their mate to recognize them, they knew that it will not be on par with Draco and Pansy but they will take chances because they finally had found their mate.

"You are right, anyway. Harry let me introduce you" Hermione touch Harry hand to look at the Cullen

"This is Rosalie sister and boyfriend. The big teddy bear one who had a great personality and positivity is Emmet Cullen"

Emmet shocked at Hermione introduction, no one ever introduces him as a great personality or positivity only scary big. So, he gave an excited wave which makes Harry grin and nod at him.

"Next beside Emmet is wonderful strategist ever, just like Emmet he also had great personality albeit he is more wise side, his name is Jasper Hale"

Harry watch confused as Hermione's eyes grew softer without her knowing it. While Jasper is happy and shocked by Hermione introduction of him, his inner beast is purring at the best.

Harry look at the said man, somehow this vampire has had a more dangerous aura and bloodthirsty than other he had ever meet. He looks as this Jasper Hale look at Hermione with his eyes softer than before and had a genuine soft smile for her.

This makes Harry frown, hr will keep eye on this man. Like hell he would let any man enter their life, the wound is still fresh for them, especially his Mione. He will not let other men snatch her, don't get him wrong he doesn't love his Mione that way but they had gone through a lot and just like Sirius said Potter man is more possessive than a git.

Harry's mouth pulled into a thin line as he gives Jasper serious nod, Jasper felt that this Harry didn't like him. He also answers it with a nod. Hermione looks at Harry puzzled which Harry shrugged at. Hermione sigh at Harry overprotectiveness.

"And next is the lovely, cheerful, positive energy and my and Luna other friends than Rosalie. Alice Cullen, she is such sweetheart while Rosalie is a badass" Hermione gushed while hugging the said girl, Luna also copied Hermione act.

"Yeah she is"

Harry looked at both Hermione and Luna with amusement. He gives the said girl a smile, if Luna and Hermione live the girl, then he will try to behave.

Harry take Alice left hand that Hermione hugged and kissed the back of her hand.

Alice breathe which nonexistent feel like it hitched at the warm and shiver of pleasure that running through her vein. Alice observed that Harry didn't even flinch, just like Luna and Hermione. For the first time, she felt like normal and belonged.

"Nice to meet you, my lady"

Alice tries to suppress the shiver at the velvet voice that her mate had.

Harry straighten himself up once again before looking at the remaining vampire and one annoying human who keep thinking about how hot he is and how could his Mione get him This though make him mad and more than that, this Cedric alike is really trying his patience as he keeps truthing into his mind.

Nor just that, he already heard about what happened this morning from Luna. To said that he is annoyed would be an understatement.

Hermione notice Harry patience running thin as she also could felt Edward shifting into their mind. So, she gives a short introduction and didn't bother to hide her dislike

"And these other two is Edward and Bella Swan. Didn't know both, didn't like them too"

Hermione introduction brought Others Cullen sibling into a chuckle and laugh, while Edward and Bella glare at Hermione.

Harry notice this suddenly there is a pointed cane on his hand. He pointed the tip of it in between Edward's eyes. Edward's eyes widened by the sudden object that almost too close to the valley of his eyes

"What are you doing?!" Screeching Bella likes a banshee. Harry free hand take off his sunglasses, there every Cullen could see murderous, dangerous and bloodthirsty green eyes that darken at each second.

"Careful at who you glare boy~ I'm always known to kill first before ask later. I could destroy and kill you with the flick of my hand" Harry give Edward lazy smirk though Edward could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Edward felt ridiculous how could a boy shorter than he makes him scared. But most of all his eyes widened at Harry word.

While Bella thinks this Harry is stupid if only he knows that her beloved Edward is a vampire then this Harry will be the one who is killed.

Harry lazy smile turn dangerous and before the thing could escalate into a blood path or ashes path in this case. Hermione hit Harry on the head.

"Be Polite, Harry. Don't be stupid thugs, that's not your title to do"

Harry scowls before sigh and takes the cane back before he pressed the top of the cane and it changes into a bullpen. Harry put the bullpen into his pocket again.

"Tch, I'm don't care about those pureblood tradition Mione~ I could just be a Lord like Sirius" He whined while holding his head

"Be as it may, Sirius still act polite before killing his enemy. Don't be stupid, we are Gryffindor but we are anything but stupid. Or do you want me to tell Pansy when I went to her and Draco grave tomorrow?"

Hermione stern and regal look make Bella, Alice and Rosalie felt inferior. While Harry paled at the mention of his late wife

"Noooo! Don't tell Pansy if I died and meet her in after life, she would grill and have my ass" Harry groaned while imagining it.

"So? Is my business? Get your ass to your car. We already late on schedule" Hermione scowl before she smiles again at Cullen

"Sorry again for that, Harry is really overprotective of me even though I would take care of myself"

Hermione and Luna then give Alice and Rosalie hug of goodbye.

As the Cullen watch Hermione user Luna back seat, she looks to them before said

"Though just warning you, Edward. You don't want to make me angry Edward Cullen, or next time you do I will gauge your eyes out. I don't scared of law because we are above law after all. You were lucky that I love your family except you. Don't be blinded by what you can't hear and forget your family Edward Cullen. That girl is not worth to lose your family over"

Hermione said haughtily and maliciously. Though she still said in a polite tone. She just looks like a queen that wanted to warn them for behaving badly. And somehow this makes them listen. Rosalie agrees with Hermione, after all, she also always thought that family above all, she looks at Jasper and think that Hermione will good for him. But the only problem is that Hermione is human, a windowed with a kid that had an overprotective brother and also still very much in love with her late husband.

Jasper gulped seeing his mate badass act, the Major purred at the threat and his mate regal look. He wanted to know more about his mate, his Major keep telling him to follow her but it same time it also telling him to rip Edward into a piece. How dare this boy glare at his mate. Then he looks at Alice who eyes glued at the driver car, he had seen the whole interaction between Harry and Alice. He also hears his sister gasp when she sees Harry dangerous green eyes, he is not stupid to put two and two together. It seems that Harry is Alice mate.

Meanwhile, Alice felt overwhelmed. Her mate is dangerous and so handsome than anyone she ever saw, not to mention also funny. But the thing is how she could get to him and make him see her when he is so in love with his late wife, also he looks possessive with Hermione. Through Alice saw it's more complicated than a romantic feeling, Luna had told them that Harry and Hermione had been a best friend since they are 11 years old and had gone through a lot, then she remembered about the tragedy that had happened to both Harry and Hermione. Alice didn't know what to do. Not just that, she also sees Bella different side today. She knows that no one is perfect not even Bella. Don't get her wrong she still though Bella as her friend and love her very much but after the vent before and hos easy Bella kiss Jacob it began complicating everything that Alice thought about Bella.

But most of all, she doesn't like Bella treatment with Luna. From they meet until now, Luna had been a nice girl. She and Hermione is the first human that willingly hug her without flinching and not thought of her as weird. Also, Alice enjoyed talking with Luna. She felt like she had a soul sister thing with the said human girl. It's deeper than what she had with Bella. She also could see bounding that Hermione and Rosalie had.

Though after the car went from them, Bella whined at Edward while saying bad things about Hermione and Harry also Luna. This makes the Cullens siblings sans Edward growl and just ignoring her as they go to the car and without even saying goodbye to both Edward and Bella. They drove home.

**Cullen's PoV**

When night comes, The Cullen's family gather on their Living Room. They gather to talk about Harry and Hermione. After they tell Edward, Esme, and Carlisle about what they gather from Luna that happens with Harry and Hermione. About what happened this morning until the new family departs from them.

Esme from all her life couldn't understand why those people want to do that toward children. If she is in Hermione shoes, she knows that she will never get up again. And when Esme hear of Hermione losing a child, husband and getting the news that she could never bear a child again, she felt compassioned with the woman. She had gone through a lot yet she could still stand and smile. Esme wanted to cry badly when Jasper said Hermione must watch as children getting raped.

Edward shocked by that and so do Carlisle.

"Why she did not save them?" he couldn't help but ask, it was not Jasper who answer but Rosalie who snarl at him

"She is just hospitalized for fucking sake! Her condition is still weak! She is pregnant for 8 months not to mention after she woke up she found a mutilated body of staff in corridors! A fucking pregnant woman who is on 8 months, she doesn't know that the child is being captivated, she is fighting for her own life, you stupid moron! Didn't you hear what Jasper just said" Rosalie snarl and growl at Edward who looks down in a shameful face.

Emmet hugs Rosalie to calm her, Carlisle look troubled the end of their story. Then look at Edward

"It seems to me that they know Edward trying to look at their mind" he concludes with a troubled face

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Edward shout before it went into another argument. Jasper having enough shout at them to shut up, before looking at Edward warningly

"Edward, you are my brother. I love and respect you, but what you do today is really disappoints me. When Rosalie wants to kill Bella, you interject saying that she is heartless but now look at you. You wanted to kill the whole family that had gone a lot, not to mention a family that it seems influential in Europe, do you know how the danger it will buy us?"

Edward frown before open his mouth

"They are just bluffing! I mean a Black? Seriously? Did you see Billy Black? I think they just try to buffing and act bravely" He snorts before Alice, Rosalie and Jasper want to rebuff him, Emmet suddenly shout

"Holly shit! Guys look at this" Emmet showed the others of what he found. It was information about Noble House of Black, Noble House of Potter and other Noble House that involved with Royal Family. But one is more prominent is that:

* * *

**Scandal: The Hermione Malfoy nee Granger rejected the Queen England offer to be her heir!**

**We all know about GraFoy cooperation that went into a fashion designer, medicine and weapon. The owner of the said one of five riches company is none other than, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger. There is no news about the said princess. We only knew that after she went to Scotland to study there, all of her information cut off. **

**Hermione Malfoy is also married one of the most handsome and powerful scions of Noble House of Malfoy, it said that the House is related back to the King Arthur. They had been expecting, after the funeral of Hermione Malfoy parents, the queen offers her console only to be coldly rejected by the said girl. It said there's a political issue after that and other for the girl to be poisoned and killed but then Lord Sirius, Lord of the Noble House of Black, Lord Harry, Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Lady Pansy, Lady of the Noble House of Parkinson, and many aristocrats backed Hermione Granger**

**The Queen punishes everyone that dared to touch the girl, there's no information about what happens after the Queen stay with Hermione Malfoy. But the Queen already give her protection to Hermione Malfoy, whoever dared to touch the girl they will have a war with England.**

**It said that the medicine and all educational that improved in England is because of Hermione, it seems that this girl had been the shadow that helped the poor people of England. We as England citizen really thankful with her, and she is not just doing this for popularity because she always helps without giving a name. Thankfully one of my information had a leak so now we know who had been helping us.**

**Not to mention, it seems that our survivor also had a close relationship with every country ruler. **

**Sadly for all men, she is already taken. Though she is still my idol. Now please stay tuned on the news of us~**

* * *

Everyone gapped at that the information

"What you said before Eddy boy? Do you want to go on a war path with the whole of England? Hell, this family has had the backing of every nation! So, because of that, the spitfire said that they are above the law!" Emmet whistle while Edward paled, he knows that he could win but the meaning that he will kill every human in England

"That's right! How could I forgot! Malfoy, Black, Potter all of them are the most influential. Not even Volturi dare to touch them!" Carlisle exclaim making everyone eyes widen at the news "Don't ask me why, but Aro really didn't want to go on warpath with the Black, he said the Black had the most powerful person through all of them is crazy, they could kill 5 vampires in a matter of 10 minutes back in old days" This makes everyone scared

"Now we know that they didn't bluffing, aside from everything... Harry is my mate and Hermione is Jasper. So Edward although I love you if you touch them... I will rip you apart" Alice warned before looking at Jasper who nodded

"Anyway, Luna and Hermione invite us to go to their house this Saturday, it said that it's their house welcome part. Actually, they asked for Rosalie and especially Esme. But then Luna also invited me. They said we could bring a partner or family. Maybe we could watch how they will act and know them and we will see if they are dangerous or not" Alice said again before went away.

The other's agree with that.

**Hermione PoV**

After calming Harry, she watches as her kids fall asleep. There's Lucifer fly to her in her bedroom, walking to him. Hermione gives the said owl his treat. Lucifer is the first gift that she gets from Lucius.

She looks at the sender before smiling softly, she carefully opens it. Thankfully Harry had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I'm glad to hear that you are okay and thank you for asking about my health. It had been a long time since someone asks me that, any way to answer your question I'm also fine. I'm happy to hear your family love the place, If you on vacation in Volttera again. I will show you and your family our hidden scenery place.

Just let them play, they still kid when they went bigger you could use it as blackmail in front of their spouses or girlfriend. I also know the feeling, sadly you would think that by becoming a vampire king, Aro and Caius would behave but no... They act like a little kid, especially Aro if he became too excited or curious. If Vampire could have gray hair then all of my hair will become grey fast than I ever think. Thankfully, we don't. That's one of a good thing of becoming a vampire.

Oh right, you are in Forks, just you know there's a many supernatural there. And yes, I do know the Cullen's. That Vampire Coven is feeding of animal, so you don't have to be worried. I know those two, I could tolerate them though just be wary with their Golden Boy, Edward Cullen. That boy didn't have manner, he always tries to look into other people mind thinking that it was his business to know. So rude. He almost had the same ability with Aro the only difference is that Aro could see everything when touching a person. Now, I really wanted to see you fight over evil paprika, I bet it would be amusing. I don't mind you get sidetracked it really nice to read your thought and story, it helps my boring days.

**That's good. I'm happy you could find friends there. Hmm... Maybe because he worried about you, Hermione you know that we are predator right? You are the only witch that I see be kind to me even though you know I drink human blood, not an animal one.**

**Sadly everything is the same, except Aro and Caius found out about you, we had been talking about it. Aro really wanted to get to know you, he had been asking about anything. He really loves the knowledge you see, a bookworm. I'm sure you two will get along when it came to this thing. Anyway, they accepted that you are different from our witch in the old days. Oh also, Caius love your blood pop. He had already finished his share. He actually loves the dragon blood, while Aro Basilisks and I prefer Lion. And he really wanted to see the Dragon, he had actually been obsessed with one when we still human, he thought he could be warrior dragon. We never think that it was real.**

**I almost forgot Aro and Caius, send their greeting. We already finished reading your books, it's amusing how you are not prejudiced of us. It seems that there is a more dangerous creature in your world than us. Can I ask is Boggart really change to our greatest fear? And about Dementors, are they really suck your happiness away? Will they do that to us, the dead too if we facing each other? Will it affect us? Because we vampire had been told we don't have a soul, so we don't know how it works. Aro had asked all of this question, please don't mind him.**

**So, are your days in Forks okay? If some Vampire ever disturbed you, you could tell me. Also, please send my greeting to your family. Oh also, expect our gift on Friday. I hope you like it. **

You look in stunning in your photo, even Aro and Caius said so. Oh, I put your photo next to in my study chamber. Your sons are really handsome and mannered I bet he will be sought after when he grows up. Your family looks happy, is that black haired your brother Harry? He looks dangerous, forgive me from my rudeness. And is that Remus? He looks kind. I won't judge him don't worry I trust your judgment. I already explain the werewolf to Caius and Aro, if we ever meet with him, I promise you they will behave.

I won't disturb your time any longer, sorry for the long letter. I hope you have a wonderful day

Love,

Marcus Volturi

* * *

Hermione smiled at the letter before she replying. After a look over the letter, she nodded and went to sleep. She hopes that tomorrow will be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. Sam didn't have a mate, Emily is not his mate. Leah is going out with Sam until something happens and Emily going out with Sam, but they too also break up.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Sirius PoV**

Smiling widely he look at his three pups, they now will go to the Beach at La Push. And of course, before he goes, his beloved and lovely daughter, Hermione, had already threatened him that if something happens to either one of her kids... They will be hell to pay.

Sirius shuddered at Hermione glaring face, she looks more and more menacing at each past day like Lily or more than Lily. At least Lily won't ruthlessly send a teacher to Centaurus or trapping a reporter in a jar. Not she will break her soulmate nose because he taunted a magical creature.

He really doesn't understand his cousin view of his beloved daughter or his Godson view of his late wife. Both women are as strong and frightening as hell, while one woman will head on you on one on one until you admit defeat, the other will work behind shadow to destroy you. Most of all those two girls is a Queen of Slytherin and Gryffindor, they rival each other. But of course, his Godson and Beloved Daughter didn't care about a ruler that they think as stupid and marry the rivaling house.

Well, they both had Black blood in their vein. A Black male is crazy toward a girl who always **steps on** or **challenges** them. Just look at Prongs, even when Evans rejects him again and again, he still pants on her like a dog. Even though he is the one who had that form. More than that, once Black male finds the love and soulmate of his life, they got it bad. Draco, James, and Harry is a prime example of that.

Sirius sighed when he remembered Harry and Hermione devastated face when Pansy and Draco died. He couldn't see them like that again, hell, Moony had pacing in his werewolf outside Harry and Hermione bedrooms to make sure they are alright.

Not just that, Moony in his werewolf form even cuddle with Hermione! How the hell his kitten managed that, he will never know... Maybe that because she is his cub and a girl that his overprotective senses became sharper than with Harry.

She looks up to see his Grandaughter is playing with both James and Scorpius, Sirius also came to love Luna like she is really his own Grandaughter, the witch is so innocent and lovely in her own way.

"Siri! Play with us!"

His thought is interrupted by James Jr. He will give everything in other to protect his family now. He will not lose them again, he had lost Prongs, Lily, Regulus, Pansy, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. And he almost loses Hermione in that hospital incident. He will protect them, he will not let anyone hurt his pups again. God save anyone who angered A Black because he will make that Rat accident is like child play than what he would do to anyone that dared hurt his family. Not even Moony or Remus could help them reign his anger.

With that last thought, he takes a deep breath before a run to his other pups.

"Wait for me, pupsters!"

**Author PoV**

Jacob feels very angry and detached these past days, ever since Cullen came back Bella didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Hell, it's like he didn't exist.

"Woi, Jacob! Just forgot about her, that girl is not worth your time" said Embry

He growls at Embry while Paul, Sam, and Quil nodded.

"Yeah, the bitch is already making gogo eyes at the bloodsucker" Sam continued, making some of his pack laugh and Jacob to snarl

"Don't call her that!" Jacob ready to jump at Sam's throat before they hear a childish giggle

"Came here, Scorp, Lun! Paddy won't find us here" said toddlers no older than 2 years old. He had black hair and green eyes, his clothes considering a long sweater with a red cardigan, black jeans, and sneakers. The pack had seen these clothes on the store, to said that it expensive would be an understatement. The child is shouting at two people that walking toward him while heading behind a tree cloak near them. The child actually had an angelic yet mischievous look, almost like Seth.

"Slow down, James and do be careful, please. Mom will get worried if we fall and scarp" said the next toddler, the packs shocked to find a noble fact that more breakingly beautiful. The child is having a beauty like the Cullen's, with platinum hair grey-blue eyes and noble like face. He also wore expensive clothes, but he wears a silver shirt and green vest with snake and lion symbol on his left pocket. While the former child had childish like mischievous, this one had more regal, noble and an arrogant aura. They thought that this named Scorp, while the black-haired child is James

"Let him be, Scorp... I'm sure Mia wouldn't mind it as long as you are happy and didn't get too much injury" the last voice is coming from a girl that looks like she is in her 16 years old. She had a beautiful alluring voice that almost like a Cullens. This makes the pack growl but then they look at her face, she had a doll-like face, blonde hair with stunning blue eyes. The girl named Luna.

Suddenly, nothing matters for Paul, Sam, and Jacob. The only matter is the girl in front of them, she is their world, the reason for their living, their love, heart, and soul will be. They will protect her, cherish her, and love her. They will become her brother, lover, protector or anything that will help her and keep her safe.

Quil, Jared, Embry, Leah, and Seth look sharply at the three strongest on their pack and gaped. The three of them just imprinted on the same mate.

"What just happen?" ask Jared, but the others ignoring them.

"Wh- How- I- Did I just... And you guys..." Jacob trailed off in confused, anger, and also upset. Because he loves Bella, how could he imprint to another female? A stranger at that.

"I don't know but... I think that we just imprinted on the same girl" said Sam frowned while looking at the girl who keeps looking at two toddlers

"Wow... That's was just wow" Paul look at his mate in awe before he realizes what Sam said and growl at the alpha and Jacob "You two already had someone, Bella and Emily! She is mine, she is my imprint" Paul possessive streak taking over, the wolf inside Sam and Jacob snarl at Paul.

"She is mine as she is yours! She is also my imprint and Me and Emily already broke up" growl possessively Sam at Paul. Paul and Sam glared at each other

"I... I don't want this" Jacob voice make the pack, including Paul and Sam who break their glare, to look at him "I love Bella, this stranger just appear out of nowhere and became my mate" Jacob growl at the ripping inside him after he said that word "I don't want this, I'll never accept this!" he shook his head in denial.

"Then don't get close to her and back to that bitch" Paul snarked already didn't like the animosity of Jacob to the unknown girl

"You can't do that, you can't reject the bond" frowned Embry while looking at Jacob in disbelieve "It's just like you are rejecting a part of your soul, you may like Swan girl but... You must accept that this unknown girl is your mate, your other halves not that Swan girl" he continued giving Jacob disapproving look which replied by a growl from Jaco

"No! This stupid thing is just like a curse! I don't even know her! I like Bella not her" Leah snort at that which make Jacob whipped his glare to her "What is funny Leah?!" he growls, Seth stand fastly in front of his sister.

"You still panted after that two-faced bitch even after she broke your heart and choice the leech? You are more stupid than I thought then. And you two also pant after the girl that you just meet? What if she doesn't strong enough to be part of the wolf? She looks weak enough to break, that princess looking didn't belong to the like of us" she snarls and smirks at the three growling male. The others frowned at Leah word before he could say anything they hear a giggle and laugh also a man deep voice approaching the three newcomers.

"Come out come out, wherever you are pupsters" there stands a man that looks like he is in his 25 years old with a devastatingly handsome look that makes even Leah blushing. He had rugged looks like appearance, curly black hair that reach his shoulder and grey eyes. his clothes are all black but also expensive. He catches the child named James and tickles him before he caught the child named Scor and also tickle him. The three of them rolling around on the sand, while the girl named Luna smile dreamily at them. This makes Jacob, Sam and Paul preneed at the angelic smile before Jacob scold himself for distracting at the girl bell fairy like a laugh.

Sam, Paul, and Jacob can't help growled when they see the man scoop the girl into his hug then twirled her around making her laugh more. They wanted to rip the man apart for touching their mate.

"Look at that your little mate has already had a husband" Leah sneer making the three wolf growl more prominent. This, of course, caught the attention of Sirius, Luna, James, and Scorpius.

James' eyes widened at the muscle that the pack has and how big they are although not as big as uncle Hagrid. Without saying anything to his companion, James run toward the wolf pack.

The wolf pack sense presence coming, they shocked to find the child named James looking up to them with awe like eyes. Usually, a child tends to stay away from them not to mentioned scared by their presence.

"Wow! You guys look big and had more muscle, are you do Gulat?" ask him with childish like innocence that amused the pack

"No, we just trained more. You know about Gulat?" ask Jared amused while looking down at the child

"Of course, uncle Ron always told us stor-OW- What the hell Scorp?!" the boy growl in pain at the sudden hit on his head by Scorpius who run toward James knowing how much trouble the boy is.

"You idiot! You don't talk to a stranger! Do you forget what Mum said? And did you leave your manner at home? Do you kiss mum with that filthy mouth of yours" the pack hears the blonde boy hissed at the black haired boy, this toddler who looks like 2 years old is talking more fluently and mature like 10 years old than their own age?

"I'm sorry for my friend foolishness and rudeness, it appears that he leaves his mannerism at home. I'm sincere want you guys to overlook him" the boy continues with mature word and stern posture that not like his age, "Mum said that it tends to run in family. James apologize to them" the boy growl while crossing his arm making the other boy pout

"But I didn't eve-"

"You insulted them by saying they are physical appearance" the blonde boy cut off the other boy before he could defend himself, this conversation makes the pack look at both of them with amusement and chuckle, even Leh look amused. Though the pack also awe by the politeness and thoughtfulness that the blonde haired boy possessed. No one ever considers wit them or apologizing to them after telling them how big they are which actually are true. But they are only teenagers and sometimes those words is also hurt to hear.

"Ohhh" the black haired boy look sheepish before he looks at them with sincere apologetic face, the absolute look adorable in Leah's eyes "I'm sorry for my rudeness and thoughtless act, Mr... I do not mean to insult you. I'm so sorry" the boy bowed at them like an old way to apologize back in Victorian ways. This makes them uncomfortable but also awe at the boy sincere apologize and the way he apologizes.

"It's okay we don't mind it," said Sam since he is alpha and his pack look speechless by these boys act

"Wow~ Aren't you becoming more and more like your mother, Scorpy" whistle the black haired man that hugged Sam, Jacob, and Paul mate before, he approaches them with their mate skipping while smiling dreamily at them.

The pack see as the boy clicked his tongue before looking at the man in distaste

"My name is Scorpius, Padfoot! Don't call me Scorpy" the polite boy before suddenly turn fierce on the man while glaring at him, his nose stuck in the air like annoyed noble.

"Now, you act like your father" the man sighed with a look like he is disappointed before he grinned and look at the boy mischievously "But your mother call you that~"

The boy gives him deadpanned look like the man is an idiot which make the pack snicker "She is my mum, she had that privilege. And also, did your mother drop you when you are baby, Padfoot? It was obvious that I look like my dad, he is my dad after all. Check your head next time you went to the mum hospital"

The pack gaped at the vicious word came out from the boy's mouth next, but they can't help but chuckle at him. Meanwhile, they see the man groan before laughing

"Oh man, you really are Malfoy generation alright, nose stuck in the air, bitchy like attitude, and the possessive streak. yep, you are a Malfoy." the boy just gives the man sigh and shook his head like he is done talking with a child "Ohh... But, my wretched mother does not drop my head. But she did whip me and throw me to the wall when I was a kid" the man continued saying like it was not a big deal, the pack eyes widened at that.

Luna cough because it seems that the boys and Sirius forget that they had company presence. Sirius attention whip to her, before she smiling dreamily

"Don't talk about the stupid past, the woman already dead which is thankful. We had a company here" Luna smile at the pack, this makes Jacob, Sam and Paul wolf purred

"Thank you, dear, I forgot. Hi, my name Sirius Black, this girl here is Luna Lovegood, while this balck haired mischievious child is James Potter and the mature one here is Scorpius Malfoy. We just move here from England" introduce Sirius at the pack. They noted the different last name and the unique name like Sirius, Luna, and Scorpius.

"Wait you guys had a different name? I thought that she is your wife and this is your children" exclaim Seth suddenly making everyone look at his way.

The toddlers gaged while looking at him in horror like face

"PADFOOT AS MY FATHER? No way I rather hagged myself" James said while shuddering in horror

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. I'm nothing like this barbarian stupid foolish manchild. My honorable and beloved father is dead long ago before I born. Please, I and this man is nothing alike" Scorpius look displeased

Sirius who hear both children talk badly can't help but gapped

"WHY?! I could be good fath-" before he could continue James and Scorpius kicked him in the shin and growled at them

"You will not continue that word the last I tell mum that you almost lost us at the beach now" Scorpius threated making the pack raised their eyes at the boy acting.

"You- You will not! I'm not losing you, we play tag, Luna will be my witness, right Lu- Hey! DOn't look away don't abandon me!" Sirius whined looking like a man-child.

"I'm sorry I don't hear anything and didn't see anything, I'm losing my way searching you Sirius with James and Scorpius" smile Luna mischievously. This makes Sirius gape and the two boys looking triumphed. Luna ignoring the boys and Sirius conversation before looking at the pack

"No, I'm not his wife. Sirius already had a spouse, his name is Remus Black nee Lupin. I'm Scorpius adopted sister. We came here with Harry Potter who is James father and Hermione Malfoy who is Scorpius mother. The two of them are a best friend. Mia or Hermione late husband, Draco Malfoy adopted me when my father murdered because I am their close friend and Draco is my cousin" Luna explains

The pack ohh at the information

"Ohh... I'm sorry for my friend assumptions. It just you guys look like family a lot with the same platinum and black hair. Wait did you just said Balck? Mr. Sirius, do you know Billy Black? are you his relative?" Sam asks suddenly realize the maiden name of Balck that Sirus had.

"I'm not sure, my family had some of disowned Black because of something, but from what I hear that I'm the only last family line of Black in Europe. And if there is someone then I must be notified" said Sirius with a thoughful look

"Disowned? Why? And how do you know that you are the only one in Europe? It sounds like you are an important person or something" Jacob frow at the man, but he couldn't help feeling a shiver when the man grinned. His wolf smells something like a wolf but different and stronger it mixed with the man dangerously.

"Oh, of course, Sirius is important for Europe and the whole world" Luna pipped, Leah frowned the princess looking girl. She can't help to be jealous by her style, her demeanor and most importantly because she is Sam mate. Sirius pout at Luna for telling them about that.

"Why you are a royal or something, weak looking princess" Leah scoff, this makes Sirius overprotective stance came back as he stands in front of Luna. Meanwhile Sam, Jacob, and Paul glare and bit back a glare toward Leah

"Of course, girl. I'm a Lord Black, the Lord of Noble House of Black. This girl that you just scoffed is a princess on her Noble House of Lovegood, while the children are an heir of Noble House of Potter and Malfoy. Next time... Reign those jealous pity self of yours before you talking out of turn." Sirius glared at the eyes widened girl "I never one to flaunt my title or house but... If you once again insult my family, you just need to pray to God to save you. Because I will let Europe war with this small country, don't think you could ask U.S to help you because this girl adopted mother is important and friend of the U.S. This small place will be in war with the whole world because of your stupid word" Sirius growls loudly shocking the pack as they felt their wolf scared by unknown dangerous and power that the man had.

"Padfoot, calm down... Mum, will rip you apart if you let your emotion out of control. Let's just go away from here" Scorpius said calmly, he looks at James who had a cold look like his father and mother picture and nod. Luna's eyes became dazed by the memory that Leah bough to her, the torture in prison that she and Hermione had.

Sirius takes a deep breath before look at his dazed pups, he growls again. And hug her on one shoulder while Scorpius take her hand

"it's okay, Luna... We are here, you are not in that place" said Scorpius remembering the word his mother used to say to the girl. While the pack look worriedly at the sudden silent girl and confused by the boy word. Scorpius and Sirius lean the girl toward an expensive car not far from they standing.

"You know, you should be thankful that my father and Luna adoptive mother is not here because no matter how big you are those two already trained to kill since they went to war. You said that Luan is weak, yeah she is weak because she looks like her mother being throned apart into a piece when she is a 4 years old kid, she looks at his father murdered and killed, look like one by one her friend killed by a derraged man and his follower. Yes, she is weak, so what makes you strong?" James cold voice reaches the pack, they look shocked at the information. Leah bit her lip ashamed by what she did but too stubborn to apologize.

"We came here to search for peace, not for others interrogating our life. Said one word like that again to my sister, I won't hesitate to tell Scorp Mum. And you should be worried because our mum anger is like hell fury on earth" James last parting word before he runs to other.

Jacob, Sam and Paul launch at Leah who tried to get away

"It's because of you! My mate went because of you!"

"She didn't do anything to you!"

"What the hell, Leah?! Can't you just one stop being a self-centered bitch"

One by one they shout, until Embry, Jared, Quil, and Seth force them to let go of the said girl

"I don't know that she will be like that" Leah bite back before shrinking at the growl from the three. Sam, Jacob, and Paul walked away towards the forest. While the others ignoring Leah, even Seth shook his head in disappointment.

**Hermione PoV**

She leans on the sofa in the living room alone while calmly drinking a tea that Marcus had sent her. Suddenly her relaxed time being broken out by the shout of James and Scorpius. She is thankful that they didn't have neighboors here. She runs toward the source there her children looking panicked while Sirius tries to comfort Luan on the floor.

Hermione felt dread creep into her heart, she runs to them

"What happen?" she demanded

"Mum, Luna! She had a panic attack!" Shout James while Scorpius keeps telling Luna that everything is okay

"What-How... No, it doesn't matter, Sirius bought her into her room. Scorpius, James please call Remus and Harry. Sirius, please bought the calming and sleeping draught in the medicine box" She ordered the three people there, as she kneels in front of Luna

"Luna, dear... Do you hear me? Is me, Hermione" Luna just look in front of her blankly before glimmer recognized cross her eyes

"Mummy Mia?" Luna softly ask

"Yes dear, it's me" Hermione hug Luna "I'm here, you are here... The war already over, we are safe, you are safe. I'll protect you" and just like that, a dam broke as Luna cried in Hermione hug.

"I can't... I'm weak, mia... I can't save my dad, Draco, Pansy" Luna continue, Hermione heartbreak at Luna small voice.

"Shhh... You aren't there, it was not your fault, you are tied that time... You can't have to do anything, your power is not as strong as them" Hermione comfort Luna by tightening her hold "Just because you can't save them or not powerful enough, doesn't mean you are weak... You withstand the torture you, stand by us, you are strong in your own way. I could continue because I see you, because of Harry, because of Jame, Scorpius, Papa Remus, Daddy Sirius, and our friend. Don't say that, everything will be okay, someday you will walk without needing to hide your emotion behind the smile, we will go on tour around the world with our family without scared. Everything going to be okay, just have faith Luna, have hope" Hermione soothed the distraught girl.

She looks up to see angry Harry, frowning and corned Remus, worried James and Scorpius, last is distraught Sirius. Hermione nodded at them, the males in the family hug her and Luna while sid comforting word.

After Luna calmed, Hermione ask Harry to bought her to Luna room. After that Hermione give Luna sleeping and calming draught. Seeing that Luna already okay, she came down. There Harry pacing with Remus while James, Scorpius, and Sirius mostly Sirius look guilty.

"What is going on? Scorpius tells me why your sister looks like that even though she look happy before going" Harry ask the more responsibility guy in the three. As much as it pained him, Malfoy is more mature than his son.

"I also want to know, especially since I order you, Papa, to kept them safe" Hermione growl successfully making the three-man flinch

James and Scorpius love their mum the best, but when she is angry they would rather blame others than have her anger directed at them. So just like a good son he is, Scorpius began to tell them the story on the beach.

"I see" Hermione sighed while Remus growled a death threat and Harry's eyes turn into darker green

"Now, James, Scorpius. I proud with you both but next time, please be careful. And Sirius... I will let Moony and Harry deal with you, I'll deal with you after **them.** James, Scorpius come on play in my study room" said Hermione ushering the boys to her study room near Luan bedroom.

Hermione counted to ten in her mind, next time...

Next time, I meet that girl... She will regret it. Her eyes darken with a promise of vengeance, you don't play around Hermione cub without her barring her teeth at you.

**Author PoV**

Sam and Paul ran searching their mate screen until they stop at the manor, when they want to get close somehow there's a shield holding them from getting close. Meanwhile, Jacob is confused with his though as he meets Bella again with the leech. Somehow, he doesn't felt his heart beating like usually or jealous at Edward and Bella. Jacob looks at Bella who ignoring him and when away to search Sam and Paul.

Sam and Paul notice him, they growl at Jacob. before change into a human body with Jacob following them

"What are you doing here?" Paul snarl

"I... I just want to see how Luna is" Jacob uncomfortable said

"You reject the bond, you didn't have the privilege to came" Sam growl next challenging Jacob which makes Jacob growl back

"You don't understand! I am in love with Bella, suddenly a girl came and I am not in love with her again! I am confused okay" he growls back

"Really? Then until you know what your priority doesn't come back! I and Sam already make a deal that we want to pursue the girl" Paul bark making Jacob's eyes widened at them

"You two will share the girl? that's insane! What if she only loves one of you" Jacob frown

"Then so be it, but we will get to know her first before asking her, and you... If you didn't want to be in this curse like you said... Then walk away" Sam glared at Jacob who looks down

"I'm confused, okay... I don't know what to do"

"Jacob, you are part of the pack... You like a brother to us, but you need to realize that Bella is only using you." Paul sighed when Jacob shook his head before Jacob could defend Bella, Paul look at him seriously "And don't defend her, as long as you still involve with Bella you will involve with the leech too. You will endanger our mate, I can't have that... Do you hear what the boy said? She already went through so much, don't let her hurt because of those bloodsuckers too" Paul looked apologetic but determined to make Jacob scowl before he went away

"Is he will accept the bond or will become blind because of that bitch, now is his own choice" Sam nodded at Paul

"Yeah...Anyway... Why in the hell world we can't get close? It's like there's a barrier here" Paul frowned at nothing. He could only watch the manor, the place of his mate from afar

"Maybe elder now thi, let's go home and ask them. At least we know that she is safe in that manner" Sam ordered which Paul comply

Both of them when to La Push territory not before looking back at the manor, if they look back they could see a Black haired man with green eyes watching them from afar.

Harry sees a big wolf, not like Remus, the wolf is far weaker. Imagine his surprise when the wolf tries to get close to the barrier but they couldn't because of the barrier. Harry observed as the wolf didn't bounce or burn that's mean they didn't want to attack his family or had a bad intention.

Harry had seen many things in his life, but then the wolf, a brown-haired wolf step up to meet the other two wolves. Harry's eyes widened when the three wolves change into a human. The humans are teenagers that had tan skin, dark hair, he couldn't see clearly but the humans had a fit body, they had muscle which Harry amused of, is like those teenagers drink pill to make their muscle bigger. For twenty minutes they talked, before they change again, two of the wolf walk toward the beach that Sirius, Luna, James, and Scorpius just came from, while the other brown hair wolf walks to the forest.

Harry's eyes hardened, he will tell this to Hermione first. Remus and Sirius will be busy for full moon tomorrow and can still not in good condition. But whatever it is, if those things dared to touch his family, he will kill those and slaughter everything that went on his path.

**Harry PoV**

Mione looked at him alarmed after he tells her about what he sees just now.

"Shape-shifter... though I can't be certain until I see them" Mione rub her hair "Oh Merlin, the first vampire then this" she groaned "I don't if we still trouble magnet that we felt into a supernatural pit" she shook her head making him snort before gently massaging her head

"You need to rest, Mione. I'll take Luna to the school tomorrow, just rest for today with the children or better yet... Just go to French, take a vacation for one day with the kids. I already check that there will be no death eater there." he continued before kissing her hair

"But-" Hermione start protesting but he cut her off

"No, there's no but. I'm worried, Mione" he looks pleadingly at his Mione "Not too mention, Draco death anniversary is in two days" he gives her his stern look that makes her sigh before put her forehead on him

"We will have a ceremony here right?" the brown eyes that he loved looking at his green eyes

"Of course" he gives her crowned hair a kiss "Now, sleep... We will talk about this again after I search for some information about Forks" he ushers him to rest

"I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow," Mione said which Harry agreeing

After seeing Mione already sleep, Harry began to think about what he want to do tomorrow. First, see how Jasper reacts when he came without Hermione, she Luan okay, ask the Cullens about the people in La Push, especially Leah. Waiting for Luna and most of all find about those wolf before went to Shrieking Shark with Remus and Sirius after dropping Luna with Greengrass Sister.

He promises Draco, he will protect everyone and he will be. No one shall hurt or insult his family without a vengeance from him. It may be ungentlemanly of him to want to revenge on the woman but the woman is hurting Luna, his family. Then that woman could hope for Merlin mercy because he forgot those long ago. Harry twirl his Elder Wand, tomorrow going to interesting. His eyes closed as he back to those nightmares before he felt Mione's hand hug him, of course, they like a twin they could know when the other need comfort or had a nightmare of what happened.

Harry turn around before circling his hand to Hermione

"I'll protect you and our family, Mione" he kisses Mione head before he too falls asleep without Nightmare haunting him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Caius PoV**

He walks down the street with a scowl on his face. Caius curse Marcus and Aro for sending him to this place, even though it's for the Volterra business. He just really didn't like a France no matter how good the arts here is, he still cringed at the lovely couple in every place he passes on.

His scowl became permanent, he already deals with the stupid coven here. Why in the hell would they make noise here in France, the romantic country? Why not Romanian or anywhere that didn't have sappy, mushy and sex lingering in the air. Don't get him wrong he of course like sex, it's just the sappy roman thingy that he doesn't like.

As he keeps walking to seclude and the more deserted place suddenly he felt someone crashing on his leg. Caius felt his vein popped out and before he could give the person tongue lashing or kill the one who just crashes into him, he found himself freezing. The person that crashed into him is a child, but that's not what makes him freeze on the spot. What makes him freeze is how exactly alike the boy with his mate child that he has seen in the photo.

The child had platinum blonde hair with grey-blue eyes, that said eyes looked at him with curiosity, panic, sadness, and guilt. The child quickly stood up on his own and bow to him

"I'm sorry Mr. I don't see where I was going! I was busy searching for help, please help me Mr. I know that I have been rude by crashing on you but-"

Caius shocked by the boy politeness and sincere apologize but then he hears the boy is searching for help. Usually, he won't bat eyes lashes or help, but this child looks exactly like his mate child.

"What happens? What do you need help for?" he asks, he watched as the boy suddenly relaxed but his face still worried

"My mother fainted, I-" Caius cut the child off again, his heart grew heavy. He hopes that this child mother is not his mate and the child just look alike like his mate child.

"Where is she? Is she alone? Why you don't call help?" Caius asks as he lifts the boy in his arms, he waits for a smell of blood assaulted his senses but he finds nothing of sort which makes him frown.

"There two block from here. And no, she is not alone, my brother, James is with her. Our handphone died"

As that had been said Caius secure the child on his hold, he couldn't help but though if this what a father feels when they hold their child. The child pointed to the woman who lay on the floor with a black hair toddler that really look like his mate Godson.

His face paled when they arrive there, his mate is laying there while the boy tries to wake her up. Without future ado, he put the child down before crouching down beside his mate.

"What's happen? Why she fainted?" Caius asks as he checks his mate plus. He gives a relieved sigh as he felt the pulse. He checks his mate forehead to find that the girl is burning up.

"I don't know, everything is great and all but then Mum suddenly fainted before she could open the door" the blonde child explain

"Is she okay, Mr.? Please tell me she is, we can't lose our Mum. She is everything to us" said the black haired child holding his mate left hand

"She is okay, though she is burning up. I think she had a fever. Is this your house could one of you give me the key?"

Caius doesn't know how he could keep himself calm, usually, he would screaming angrily but he didn't do that. He is worried about his mate, yes, but he didn't scream or point that it's the child's fault that his mate fainted.

The black-haired child nodded then give him a key that the child picks up. Caius open the house before he carries his mate inside with the children following him.

"Where is your mother room?" he asks, the blonde haired child points up a door named Hermione Malfoy. Geeting inside the room he lay his mate down gently.

"I'll call doctor, you both stay here" Caius order the toddlers who obey him

When the doctor arrives and checks on her, Caius could see the blonde hair one holding the black haired kid's hand as the former holding his tears while the latter had a stoic face.

He never sees a kid could behave like that, both of them is like a ten years old inside two years old body. The doctor stops checking on his mate and looks at him.

"How is she? she is okay right?"

"Doct, My Mum is okay, right? Nothing serious happens?"

"Mr. Doctor, how is my mother? She just has a fever right nothing serious is going on?"

He along with the kids instantly ask the doctor, he could see the human look shocked at the same question before he smiles at us.

"Don't worry, Mr. Caius, Young ones, your wives and mothers is okay. She just tired out and had a fever so that's why she faints. I recommend that she rest for two days and not work if she is working and especially not stressed out"

Caius' eyes widened when the human said that his mate is his wife, somehow this bought a warm feeling spreading through his cold heart. He could see both children looking shocked by what the human said but they stay silent. They both are really smart for kids.

When the human already out of the house, he felt someone or to be precise his mate son hold on his pants. When he looked down, his mate son give him a bow again

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Caius. We will not know what to do if something happens to my mum. Where's my manner, I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name Scorpius Malfoy, that boy is James Potter and my mum Hermione Malfoy. Once again I'm thankful for your help, Malfoy House will be in your debt"

The child, Scorpius, politely and gratitude said to him. He could feel his eyes widened again at the boy fluent speaking and manner. Aro will love the boy, he was sure of that. Also, it seems that the child hears him when he introduces to the human doctor of his name. He cleared his throat before look at Scorpius

"It's okay, my brother is a friend with your mother. His name is Marcus, it's really pure coincidence that I walk here. My name Caius Volturi"

Caius shocked when he pats the child gently on the head and speak gently to the child, he never knows he could speak without anger or gently to kids.

"Ohh... That's why you had red eyes, I'm sorry for my rudeness for crashing you before Lord Caius, one of the Volturi Vampurr Kings. That's nonsense me and the Noble House of Malfoy is indebted for your kindness to aide my me and my mum in need" said Scorpius politely

Caius' eyes widened before he remembers that the child must know about the vampire, but he wonders why fright and scared absent from the child's emotion. He never though a wizard even though is still a child could be polite to a vampire, usually, those people scorn his kind more than a werewolf and they still wary and scared of his kind.

"Yep, I agree with Scorp! I was the heir of Noble House of Potter also indebted with your kindness. But wow~ Who knows that a vampire kings help us~ said Mr. Caius Is it true that you could run fastly? is sit true that you will grow sparkle in the sun? Is it true you could fight a thousand werewolves in the past? Is it true that-Ouch! What are you doing Scorp?! That's hurt!"

Caius felt amused by James acting, he was almost the same as Aro in his excitement. He sees Scorpius left eye twitched in annoyance before hit James head. This act makes him more amused.

"You are too loud, you will wake Mum. And that's rude to ask someone o first meeting" he could hear Scorpius muttering "Bloody Gryffindor and his stupid excitement". This makes him look at both boys in confuse, wonder and amusement.

"You know me, yet aren't scared of me? I don't know if it brave for your age or stupidity" Caius smirk when he sees Scorpius hand twitch, it seems that this blonde one actually wary of him than the other but he hides it well.

"Of course not, I am wary of you, yes, but mother said when you are in front of enemy or stranger don't show them that you are wary or scared of them because it will be a weapon that will be used on you. Also, you are in my house. The house will know if something happens to me and that will lead a war toward magical and vampire community. I'm not stupid Gryffindor, that use stupid bravado" The boy act suddenly changes as he scoffs yet Caius can't be mad at him. He just laughed at the fierce and arrogant emotion that the boy, who looks a lot like him, show him.

"Hey! Gryffindor is good! Mummy is an example of that" said James in the indignant face which he only shook his head at

"Of course she is, she is the best one that Hogwarts had, the brightest witches of her age. Also, Sirius said that Mum is misplaced, mum had the heart of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and Mind like Ravenclaw and Slytherin. More Slytherin anyway, seeing how ruthless she could be" Scorpius grinned at James who grumble before looking at Caius who had amused face seeing the child conversation. He already know about the house, he couldn't help the pride that he felt for his mate.

"Anyway, yeah... I'm scared and wary but I don't think you are bad. If you are, you would leave mum, I and James or worse you would kill us" Scorpius shrug at the disbelieve face on Caius.

He would not harm his mate, the thought of him harming his own mate make his stomach churn and his inner beast roar.

"Yeah yeah! You are cool Mr. Caius, especially since you are Marcus brother. Do you know that he send us a gift yesterday? I so love the tea and pizza" James grinned while looking at him in wonder

He never had received this kind of attention, usually, kids tend to stay away from him. So he cleared his throat before patting the boys in the head. Somehow he could felt the boys smirk at his attempt which makes him give them a playful glare before he grinned.

"Well, anyway... I need to go now, I'll check on you tomorro-" before he could finish his word, he sees James launch at him

"Noo! Please stay? This is my first-time see a red-eye vampire, also mum still knock out what if some bad man came here... Please don't leave us" James give him puppy eyes

"Yes, Mr. Caius... There is a guest room here, also we have blood pop. Mum brought it for a gift to Marcus but since you are here. I think you could take it" Scorpius also look at him hopefully

He sighs before agreeing. Well, he could bond with the kids and know his mate more. He hopes that his mate won't react too badly.

"Okay, you both really put a good offering with the blood pop" he grins when he watches James jump and beamed at him while Scorpius gives him a bright smile that somehow look a lot like his mother when she smiles on the photograph.

He looks at his mate room to find her still asleep, before looking at Scorpius and James.

"Let's bring hot water to compress your mother, okay?" he asked them, the boys nodded as they help him with the hot water. Scorpius teach him how to boil water when the child sees he can't use the stove. Scorpius gives him a smirk while James laughing at him this makes him scowl but he felt no malice it in. He chases around the kids to tickle them before they beg mercy.

For Caius this kind of activity is kinda nice, he never played with a kid not even tickle one. He stores this memory on his mind, a reminder of what it feels if he had kids.

After tending his sick mate, both Scorpius and James asked him to tell his battle stories as they sit on the sofa in his mate bedroom.

He refused at first but the boys are really know how to bribe him with a blood pop and they puppy eyes. He only hopes that his mate can't use the puppy eyes. Though he never paid puppy eyes to mind when others female human give him not even when his late wife Atheodora give him. He just felt anger and disgust at them. But when these kids give him the puppy eyes, he thought that it was adorable and he hopes that his mate won't use the same trick because he knows that he will be on this three people mercy.

As he told them about the battle, censoring some gore and bloody part. Ge felt a shift on both boys, he could felt they both lean on him. When he looks down he sees that both boys already sleep holding dragon pussies and lion pussies. He can't help but smile at them.

Caius gently carry them to their bedroom, finding it easiest because of the name on the door. It seems that both boys are on the same room when he enters he sees red and gold on one side with lion and weapon while on another side he sees green and silver color with many dragon and books.

He blinks his eyes at the classy color before putting each boy at their respective bed. He gently put on a blanket around them and without him noticed, he lean to give both boys kiss on their forehead.

His heart aches in happiness and the bittersweet feeling of being a father even though he knows that these kids didn't see them as one, but still he thinks that this must what father feeling.

"Good night, little warriors" he whispers before he walks to his mate room to tend her again.

As he enters his mate room, he see his mate grunting like she had a nightmare. Frowning he approaches his mate before gently pat her on the forehead.

"No... I... It's not real... Fuck you... I'll never betray Harry!... You will lose!"

His inner beast growling at the word that his mate said, he can't help but think if it memory or just a nightmare. He knows a victim of torture when he see one. He hopes it's only a nightmare. Caius gently kiss his mate forehead.

His eyes widened at pleased and electric that had been shoot through his body when he felt his mate skin. Fastly he sits right up, seeing his mate already not thrashing around as a frown on her face change to a relaxed one. A smile also appears on her face.

Now, he could see his mate cleary before he had been worry and concerned that he can't see his mate face fully.

He couldn't help but gaped at the stunning face and figure that his mate had, what Aro and Marcus said is right, their mate is gorgeous, beautiful and stunning. There is also this about her that make her regal even on her sleep. Caius had already seen the picture of her, he also had been drawing about her face. But now he felt those picture and drawing didn't give justice to his mate. She is the most beautiful woman he ever lay eyes.

He promises he will protect her, but then he see something on her pale face and her little gold freckle. There's a long scar that looks already healed. If he is human he can't see the scar but he is not, he is a vampire and his eyes sight is clearer and good than others vampire, even his brother.

The scar comes from below her left eyes into her middle cheek. He held a growl seeing there's also a small cut scar on her right cheek. Gently he traces the long scar.

What had his mate going through that make her had this kind of scar, he can't help but wonder. He will tell this to his brothers when he went home. That though, being separated from his mate make him sad, empty, and angry. But he knows he needs to be patient and he knows as the impatient vampire kings... Well, there is always first for everything and he will do anything for his mate.

He takes a deep breath before he sits beside the bed, he stays for a moment to watch his mate. Before going out of her room, even if he like watching her, Caius still had a manner and he will not abuse his mate privacy before they both properly introduce.

He sighs at the second time before going to the living room and he could not help but be impressed by the picture and books that his mate had. He takes one book, a potion book to be exact before he read it.

**Cullen PoV**

Today is a different day, Jasper had been pacing all day with Alice followed his stance. The family happy and worry that they both have found their mate but worry if Volturi knows that they both had human mate it will be a warpath on both.

When Harry car park on the parking lot, everyone immediately looks at the car only to find Harry and Luna. Jasper can't help but disappointed while Alice is happy at seeing her new friend and her mate.

"Hey, Luna, Harry" Alice came to them.

Luna gives them a small smile which different from her usual smile. The Cullens frowned at that.

"What's wrong? You look sad and where's Hermione?" Ask Alice as she hugs the girl before looking at her mate questionably. Edward and Jasper tried to use their gift only to find that they can't do it.

Emmet looks at the usual bright girl that now gloomy he finds that he didn't like that. When he looks at his Rose and see her nod, he approaches the girl to hug and spin her around making her eyes widened but then laughter brought from her lips.

The Cullens could see Harry relaxed after hearing Luna smile, after putting Luna down Emmet engaged the girl to his story while the other Cullen looks at Harry.

"Yesterday, Luna along with my Godfather, Sirius Black, and the kids went to the Beach in La Push" The Cullens stiffed at that "Scorpius said everything okay and they have fun, before..." The Cullen felt a shiver running through their spine at the growl and dangerous aura that Harry emitted

"They meet this muscular pack of men and one woman, James had been awe and approach them. James said that they introduce each other until the only woman make a rude comment on Luna by calling her 'Weak Princess'. You see this trigger some bad memory on her, she had a panic attack. And when they came home, it took Hermione more than one hour to calm her. Luna is... She had been through a lot seeing her mother died when she is four is not a joke, being trapped in house because his father scared to lose her also make her trapped by it, not to mention she also see our friends died and then his father murder by the same organization that kill my wife, last she see his cousin died and Hermione, the mother figure on her life almost losing her life. It put a toll on her, there are many things that she also been going through with Hermione" Harry sigh.

Jasper and Rosalie growl at that, oh they know who make the comment and the group okay. Alice frowned while Edward pities the girl.

"Anyway, do you have any information on the girl name Leah?" Harry grin is like devil reincarnated for Rosalie.

"Well, yesterday after Hermione calming Luna and the boys. She want to go to La Push to tear the girl, it took me, Sirius and Remus, to hold her so that she won't be storming to the La Push and cause a riot. Dear Lord know what she will be doing, she is savage on her revenge" Harry give sinister chuckle making Edward's eyes widened, while Rosalie impressed by Hermione protective nature.

"So, I tell her to go to France with kids in the pretense of Vocation, I want to make Luna go too. But it will be bad for her health so yeah... Anyway, I already promise Mione to search for information about Leah. If I don't have one, she will take her fist and introduce it to me again. Truly that woman could be brutal" Harry whined making Alice and Jasper chuckle while Rosalie smirk.

The Cullens tell Harry what they know about Leah before they watch Harry went away. Alice already promises to keep on eyes on Luna making Harry smile at her. Alice is happy with the smile she receives from her mate she even ignores Edward sneer.

Luna had been back to herself and hug Rosalie and Alice again before apologize of her behavior, this make Rosalie pat the girl before growl and said don't do it next time.

**Author PoV**

The day went smoothly, The Cullen watch as Bella keep her distance with Luna but she had been glaring at Luna direction. This make Alice frown at her best friend action.

They had been talking with Luna, Bella and Edward stand beside them before they hear a growl. All the Cullens smell a mute immediately they surround Luna while Edward keeps Bella behind him.

"Oh, Jacob~" Bella shout her greet while waving at Jacob who growls along with Sam and Paul there. Jacob ignoring Bella, this is new. Everyone except Sam, Paul and Luna shocked at that. Before Edward read Jacob mind, he couldn't help but grin.

"What are you doing with Luna, leech?" growl Sam

"Excuse me, what are you doing here mutt?" growl Rosalie back

"Yeah~ Luna is our friend" Alice pipped out giving glare at the wolfs.

"Oh, Hi Sam, Paul, Jacob... I am a friend with them. Are you guys on patrol?" Luna airily voices make everyone attention snap at her. Sam, Paul, and Jacob relaxed at the smile they receive from Luna. But they frown in confused at how Luna know they are on Patrol.

"Yeah, we are. Hey, Luna. It's nice to meet you again, beautiful" grin Paul while winking at smiling Luna.

Emmet and Rosalie's eyes twitched at the boy, they both had grown overprotective of Luna because of her accepted and kindness also strangeness toward them. They stand closer to Luna which make the wolfs growl directed at them.

"Don't get closer to them leech!" Jacob can't help but snarl.

Jacob had come towards his feeling after many thinking, he still like Bella but only as a friend. He had spent his nights thinking about it, but when he see Luna with the vampire he knows that he needs to protect her. He is not in love with her, yet. But he felt protective of the girl.

Luna frown at the hostility between two creature.

"Jacob, don't call my friends a leech. Also, I love hanging out with The Cullens. Especially Alice and Rosalie" Luna serious voice shocked the Cullens while Jacob, Sam and Paul frown. Before Jacob could open his mouth to say something Bella cut him off

"Hey Jacob, you know her?" Bella came to stand closely beside Jacob while holding his upper arm intimately that make Jacob skin crawl in discomfort. Jacob gulps his feeling of discomfort before looking at Bella and forcing smile to be out of his mouth. He didn't notice Bella stand there, he looks to Edward to find him frowning at him.

"Hi, Bella. I meet Luna yesterday in La Push" Jacob pry Bella hand off of him, this act didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Rosalie smirk at the dumbfounded face of Bella. Jacob gives nod at Edward who gives him a wry smile.

"Anyway, Luna about what happen yesterday-" Sam word been cut off by a cold and dangerous deep voice from beside Cullen

"Take one step toward Luna and I will kill you"

There the Cullen see Harry stand with dangerous aura and harsh glare on his face.

Harry who had seen the boys face remember about the shapeshifter. His eyes becoming more malicious as bloodlust sweep into his aura.

The Cullens take a defensive stance while Edward holding Bella close to him. Sam, Paul, and Jacob noticed Harry dangerous aura, their wolf whimper at the malicious and bloodlust aura they felt. With foolish stupidity and bravery Paul, Sam and Jacob frown at the smaller man but they couldn't help shiver running through their vein when the man or boy give them malicious smirk.

"Who the hell are you telling us to go away from Luna?" Sam growled taking a step forward at Harry

"Me? Well, I am Harry Potter" Harry didn't step back but also take a step forward, there is dark energy that make everyone skin crawl and shiver. "Her family" As Harry take a step forward again, Sam fight his instinct to step back "Who are you daring to get closer to my family, boy" there are a warning and dangerous intent in Harry's voice "What would you do to my cousin, shapeshifter?" Harry let out a growl that deeper than the wolf and vampire ever hear.

Though they hear about what Harry said, they look like a deer caught in a light

"Harry..." Luna takes a step forward before Jacob and Paul held her arm with a force that make her whimper. This didn't go unnoticed by the vampires that snarl at Paul and Jacob who loosening their hold at Luma after realizing that they hurt her. Paul and Jacob look ashamed as they send their mate apologetic look.

"I said..." the growl became dangerous as the wolf and vampires keep themselves to felt dizzy "Let her fucking go, bastards" Harry snarl was the last straw before the wolf crouching down whimpering. While the vampires flinched and stand defensively.

"Harry... HARRY STOP!" Luna shouts making Harry darkened eyes look at her "Harry..." Luna word got cut off by Harry

"Get in the car, Mione will be worried and disappointed at that bruise on your arms" Harry order Luna.

Luna knows about Harry temper but she knows that Hermione is the only exception and person that could make that temper went away. Luna says a quick goodbye to The Cullens before looking down at her mates, she had been disappointed by them when they didn't defend her honor and how they act toward Harry. She sighs hoping Hermione will come back home tomorrow.

The Cullens and frightened Bella look at the whimpering Sam, Paul, and Jacob on the floor. Bella wriggles to get out of Edward hold while whining that she must help Jacob which he growls at her shocking her into silence.

"I know what you are, not just you... But also the Cullens as a vegetarian vampire. I have approved the Cullens and they had been in my good book, but you... You had hurt my cousin, Luna, one of your stupid teenagers jealousy cause my cousin to fall into panic attack that could kill her if Mione is not there" Harry foot crush Sam hand as he began shout of pain "I already said this to Cullens but if you mess with my family, you will see how dangerous I can be." Harry walk to Paul next before kicking his stomach. There's a broken rib sound that make The Cullens and Bella cringed

"I have been trained to be a soldier and killer. I hold importance and title on whole Europe, I work for law here in the U.S. I could very well make you guys disappear without my hand tied to the prison" Next he crush Jacob leg making Jacob's eyes widened

The Cullen shocked at the sheer power and cruelty that Harry display. Rosalie can't help but think that this man is not the loving father nor the loving friend and brother she meets on the market. This man is dangerous more than them, Rosalie now knew why Hermione said that Harry is dangerous and above the law. If you could do that in front of many people without scared of being prison meaning that you had power, she knows now that this family didn't brag their power but only warn them of what they will be dealing.

"Listen well, shape-shifters. You are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites, I had any information about you Quileute Pack and I know the true story about your power. You had prided yourself in protecting this land? Don't make me laugh, you also scorn at Alice and Rosalie who very well is a female no matter what their kind is and had just gone on hurting Luna. That's not what a gentleman nor a man do, that's what a monster like you pack do. Your pack no... Your rapist of ancestors had raped a true werewolf child to get their power so that he could make the first female vampire here to fall in love with him. But sadly that woman had already had a mate who is human and they had a dhampire child. A child that had human and vampire blood in their vein. You fucking ancestors rape every fucking magical werewolf then went to kill the vampire mate and their children to hide his crime. The female vampire grows angry and attacks the village because you and those villages are the ones who initiated that. What's wrong? You had never heard this story before? How sad, so bad" Harry mocking them with pity smile.

Sam, Paul, and Jacob wanted to rebutted but find their voice can't come out. While The Cullens shocked at that story, they never hear that story. How can Harry know? Or is he just bluffing?

"What? Want to deny what your ancestors had done, that's useless because I have all prove and because those people that had been sacrificed and raped for you to get your power on shapeshifter is none other than children from our world" Harry smiled gently at them after that while kneel down to whisper something which Cullen hear

"Listen carefully, My name is Harry Potter, I'm not mortal. So, don't try to mess with my family, the least you find yourself on my bad side the saver you will be. You are lucky, Mione is not here or you will not leave with broken bones. Mione, you see, is an overprotective woman who will ruthlessly torture anyone that dared to harm her family especially her adoptive daughter Luna, Me and her two sons. So the last thing you could do... Is repairing your stupid attitude before I destroy all of your pack, rip them apart with my bare hands" Harry's voice is so gentle like giving advice making everyone more scared.

Harry stand up before coming to the Cullen and nod at them. He takes step toward Alice, Jasper to feel that he won't hurt them so he let his defensive stance loose.

Harry pat Alice head before smile g gently at her

"Thank you for protecting and keep eyes on Luna, Alice. Hope you won't be afraid by my display and still when on Saturday celebration" Harry tilted his head and when he see Alice nodded shocked by gentleness that he gave her, he smiles

"Good day for you all, Cullens" before Harry could leave Edward to call him

"Wait!" Harry turn toward him

"Yes?" his eyebrow raised at the false bravado of the Cedric alike.

"How do you kno-" Harry cut him off and give him a devilish smirk that make Bella blush at how Harry is more handsome than Edward.

"Why? I am not mortal after all" he winks at Alice who giggles before went to his car and drove away.

And just like that Sam, Paul and Jacob could speak again.

"What the hell-Arrgghh! My ribs broke" moan Paul

"Shut up! Shit, my leg" Jacob shout in pain

"Who the hell is he?! Cullens are you breaking contract?!" Sam growl ay Cullen who now feel kind of disgust by Harry story behind the wolfs pack.

"I don't know who he is, but what I know is that he is dangerous and someone not to be messed around with" said Jasper saod seriously

"Jasper right they are dangerous, especially this Harry. It really is shame huh, mutt that you three mate is Luna" Edward sneer making wolf growl at him. "Though I also wanted to know what they hide" he continued

**Caius PoV**

He is a happy man after his mate wakes up they had a bit of fighting going, which he dodging and his mate curse him. His mate though he is intruder, after explanation by the kids, his mate apologize and make him food that Marcus said could be eaten.

He had been in heaven by that, he felt like they really are married while the kids and him playing, his wonderful Hermione is cooking heavenly food that he came to love. He loves anything she make.

After that, they had been wondering toward Amusement Park, the request of James and Scorpius being that they had never been one before. The four of them look like a family, someone had even given them couple coupon which make his mate, Hermione laughs in amusement when the kids call him father to make the vendors think that they really family so that they could get free bigger ice cream.

He had been happy, he doesn't know he could feel this way. And much to his surprise, his mate is sprite fire. There is this one thing when they compete to get the ball in and shooting games. His mate is wonderful but she also had her flaw which means she is a sore loser. When she lost she glare at hok before challenging him to another round. This amused him greatly, especially the kids. When the kids cheer for him, his mate pouted and dramatically, which adorable of her, saying they didn't love her anymore. The kids had laughed at that which make his mate grin brightly.

He could feel the Jealous stare and envy by human males everywhere they when which he realizes. He had begun to know his mate who although perfect also had a flaw, one of them is her temper when some guys try to flirt with her even though she politely said no, she didn't like losing and would pout and glare if she did lose, she also worries alot not to mention she also hard-headed. But for Caius, this flaw is her most adorable thing.

Caius sighed when they sort ay the airport

"See you next time, General" beamed James who had begun calling him that after he told him his battle story

"Yes, it's nice meeting you, Uncle Cas. Hope you won't forget us" smile the ever polite Scorpius. Scorpius had been searching nickname for him and he found it when Caius dumbly give a card to none card payment.

"Now now, both of you..." He see Hermione patted bot boys gently before looking at him, there's sadness behind those eyes that make him frown.

Hermione shocked him by hugging him then he also feels four small hands hugging him. He sighs before melting at Hermione and the kids hug.

"Don't worry I will see you on your ceremony on Saturday" he patted Hermione's head

"Yeah... Thank you for saving me and staying with us. It had been a great day, I don't know if it will be my coincidence to be saved by Vampire Kings~" tease Hermione which make him laugh before he bends down to ruffle both boys hair

"Hei, warriors~ Listen to what your mother said, okay? And if she made trouble don't hesitance to call me" Caius ruffle both boys again for the second time. He could hear Hermione indignant hey and she is saying that she is not a trouble. Which make the three male laugh and smile more.

James and Scorpius shocked him when they kiss his cold cheek before grinning at him. And Hermione, his love, his mate is also kissed his cheek this make him freeze while smiling gently at Hermione. after that they said their goodbye, not before Hemione give him the same gift like Marcus thought this one is more on a necklace if you pressed it, it will show imagine like Marcus.

He smiles after seeing them enter the airport before went to his own airport. He is so will goad to Aro. He though grinning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my own creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Oh also sorry, I had already made for 5 chapters next but I didn't have time to edit some typos and grammar error since my final exam for graduation nearer so... For the next chap, I'll update it on Sunday night or Thursday morning.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Harmione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error and etc. This is a crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted.**

* * *

**Author PoV**

After Alice told Esme and Carlisle of what happens in school, they hear growl and bark also shout outside their house. There stand pack wolfs with Billy Black and Quil Sr.

"We wanted to speak about what just happen" Billy Black growled

"What the hell happen to our friends!" Quil shout next

The next thing they know is that shout curse and fight to break out. Before breaking out by new growls. As they look back they see Denali coven, Peter and Charlotte, Garret, and Greek Coven standing there.

"What are you want to do with our friends?" came growl from Garret.

The new vampire's comers make The Cullens surprised

"Amud? Why you guys here? Garret and everyone too?" asks Carlisle

"There is a problem, we don't know who they are but those people killing the vampire with something like red light and green from their stick" Amud grunted

"What?! You too?" Garret exclaimed looking shocked

"We also meet the same person thankfully we could escape" Tanya nodded

Jasper looked at the wolf who still growling before he said

"How about we go to Harry house tomorrow to ask about how he knows that we vampire and you are shape-shifters?"

Jasper the truth don't want to do that, but he also became more impatient at his progress of getting close with his mate.

The wolfs growled and warned them about their promise and look at the new comer's vampire who sneers at them.

Alice thought tomorrow will be chaos.

**~At Volterra~**

When Caius arrives at the airport he see his brothers walking past him along with witch twins, Demetry and Felix.

"The hell? Where are you guys going? I just arrive here" Caius grouch

"Marcus receives a letter from our mate indicating Edward and Bella annoying her, along with that she is also stressed about her adopted daughter that had been hurt by some local. It seems that in the letter our mate is really upset, that's why she left to French for one day. Talking about French, you look happy after coming from there?" Aro growled before he looks at Caius who now growling with a confused face.

Caius growling and frowned at the information that Aro gives, so because of that, his mate fainted! Those Cullens really are searching for trouble! Especially that human pest.

Marcus who had been frowned and growling suddenly stop after hearing what Aro said before he looks at Caius. Marcus' eyes widened when he smells his mate on Caius and how the string became much brighter for Caius.

"No way! You meet with Hermione?" he asks with awe at the smug smile that Caius directed toward Aro.

Aro without Caius permission snatch his arms only to find the same haze but he gets little information about how his mate fainted, Caius tend on her and last is their playing together like a family. Now Aro is a jealous man, so when he see that Caius is meeting with their mate because Aro didn't want to go to France is really irked him.

"Yes, not just Hermione though... I also meet with James and Scorpius, they really are polite and kind for a wizard not to mention mature for their age. It's like seeing yen years in the two-year-old body. Hermione also has many interesting books about the potion, herb and curse" Caius grin at the disgruntled look Aro give him

"But cut the case out. I meet her confidently, Scorpius crashing to me when he is searching for help. Our mate has fainted, the doctor said she is stressed. If what you had said about those pests true, I am also coming" Caius growl

Marcus' eyes widened when he hears his mate fainted, and with that news, a ripping growl and snarl came from him that shocking the guards.

"WHAT?! Fainted?" he looks murderous now, Aro also had the same face. For Marcus, he knows that the Golden boy Cullens will search for trouble later or sooner but he doesn't know that he will make his mate so stressed that causing her to have fainted. Maybe because of that he felt discomfort and heavy whenever he thought about his mate.

"We need to go to Forks to warn the Cullens about our Mate, the last they make more trouble and we need to see if they already change Isabella to our kind" Aro nodded before looking at Caius, he contemplated about agreeing Caius come or not, but remember that the castle is saver now. He agrees.

**~Next Morning~**

The Cullens and other covens waiting for the wolfs.

"Why they came with us?" scowl Leah

"We can't just leave them, also they wanted to come" Rosalie sneer at Leah, she really doesn't like this girl attitude

The wolfs and Billy Black and Quil Sr. growl and glare at others vampire but they can't help to agree.

They arrive at the manor

"Holly shit! It's big" whistle Seth in awe while the other agreeing

"I don't care if it is big or small! I want to meet with this boy that dared hurt my son!" Billy Black growled

Suddenly the vampires take a defensive stand as they hear a familiar childlike yet cold voice, Aro along with his brothers and guards had arrived at Cullen house only to find it empty, then they ask Demetri to search them but they found this kind of things. Never had in his life he meet this kind of setup

"Well Well~ What do we have here~ Is there a reunion here" There stand Aro along with Marcus and Caius who growl at Edward.

"No way! She can't be your mates! She is Jasper mate" Edward who read the kings mind can't help but said as he looks at the kings in horror

"Jasper?" Marcus activate his gift and smile "I see so you are the fourth member of a true mate of Hermione"

Jasper look shocked hearing that while the other vampires also look at him with widened eyes. It was rare to find a true mate and to have not just one but four? How can this human have so many powerful mates?

The other vampire coven had already been informed by The Cullens about the new family. The wolfs look at them confused but also angry at the next vampire that came to this place.

"Cullen! What the meaning of this?! Why a vampire keeps popping out of nowhere here!" Sam bark

"They smell like a mutt?! What's the meaning of this Cullen! First, you break our rule about human and now you are making friends with a werewolf!" Caius roar glaring at Cullens while taking a step forward.

All other vampire covens suddenly tense and prepare to defend their friends. Before they hear Edward scoff

"You have a human mate too, didn't that mean that woman must die? How hypocrite of you Aro!" Edward sneers thinking he had win argument. Hearing what Edward say, Jasper's eyes widened as he snarls at Edward

"You dare to kill my mate, Edward!" Edward's eyes widened at the Major voice while Peter and Charlotte suddenly stand beside him.

The kings didn't even bat eyes lashes as they laugh

"Oh, Eddy boy! You are so wrong with that! Our mates are not what you thought she is~ She is much more than your stupid human pest ever be"

As Aro said that Jacob suddenly snarl and limped toward Aro

"How dare you calling Bella like that!" but before he could go to him, Jane already use her ability making Jacob whimper down, Billy Black look at his pained son before he looks mad at Cullens

"Jacob! Cullen what's the meaning of this! You realize my child right now!" All of sudden Vampire and Wolfs along with Billy Black and Quil Sr. have divided to fight each other. Before it could turn to brawl, a soft fairy-like voice came

"Oh my! I know you will come but I didn't know it will be like this"

Luna came to view, she wore all black in her. From black dress, shoes and black little hat. Now her hair is being barded into a bun on her left side, she wore a dreamy smile that unsettles others except her mates and Cullens siblings

"Who are you?!" ask Kate seeing how beautiful and fairy-like the girl is. She had a beauty that compares to them, where they had seduction hint. This girl is more on the innocent and pure type.

"Why? My name is Luna Lovegood, one of resident in the house that you try to enter with, Tanya Denali"

Luna acknowledged about Denali shocked and them all wary as they look at her, especially Denali, except Cullens sibling and Luna mates.

"Wait! How do you know us? We never meet you before human!" Kate growl but shocked when Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet move in front of Luna to protect her.

Sam, Paul and Jacob snarl at Kate who dared to talk to their mate that way. The Billy Black and Quil Sr. seeing the three-act can't help but widened their eyes. This girl must be their child imprint.

"I know about everything more than you ever could. Also, I'm not human Kate Denali. I'm a witch"

Luna beamed at them all, while the three kings amused by her act in the miss off dangerous people like this. But they can't help be curious about what she knows, and if the girl had Alice likeability.

Caius wary of the girl, if he didn't know that the girl had a close relationship and his mate adopted daughter then he will shout to kill her immediately. The three kings act didn't go unnoticed by the guards who confused as to why the kings didn't order them to kill a human if they know too much.

The twin witch look shocked at the revelation, they never thought that there will be another witch like them but somehow this girl is different from them. While others also shocked and disbelief by what she said.

"Witch?! Impossible!" Edward denied while looking at Luna like she is crazy

"Are you playing with us, girl?!" shouted one of Billy Black and Quil Sr.

But Luna just ignored them to look at Alice and Rosalie before she hugs them both shocked others.

"Hi nice to see you again, Alice, Rosalie~ Oh it's also nice to see you guys" Luna smile dreamily at others.

"Little one, so you are our mate adopted daughter," said Marcus gently which Luna beamed at

"Yep~ but you can't tell Mia that you three and Jasper is her mate. She will leave you far away because she thought that she didn't deserve happiness and another person to love after Draco dead" Luna then take step toward the vampire kings making her mates and the vampire guards close to her.

"Stand out all of you" Caius ordered

"Hii~ You must be Aro the last mate that Mia still not meet" he shocked when the girl hugs him and much to his surprise he can't see anything. This Luna though and memory all messed up, he did not even understand what in her though. After letting go of him, she moves to hug his brothers. This girl is peculiar, she even introduces herself to his guard and hugs them. But then the guards show dumbfounded face as they can't smell the girl and how the girl didn't scare by them.

"What... How came we can't smell you?" ask Jane frowning at Luna

"Ohh... It's because I put a spell on myself, so you can't smell me"

Luna then walk to others covens who still wary of her, they shocked when she bows to them

"I'm sorry for what happen you guys, that people is the one who also kills my dad and cousin. Harry, Ron and other member are on a wild chase to kill or get them back to prison again. But some of the dark wizards is escaped to muggle world making it hard to catch them. You guys could report these people to Harry later"

After she said that, the others coven shocked that she hug them too making the three wolf growl more.

"Wait! that's mean you lie to us! how dare you like to your mates or did you know that they are already your mate?! Are you already know about us from the beginning?!" Leah frown and sneer at Luna making all vampire frown at her behavior, while Sam, Paul, and Jacob complemented at what Leah said.

"I didn't mean to lie, we never know that there will be another kind here. Also, it is a rule for us to not tell muggle anything, aren't you also didn't tell me what you are?" Luna shrugged when she see Leah glare and her jealousy she one said anything before Alice steps up

"Luna, since we already know about what you are can we talk about this more with Harry and Hermione if you can. This man name is Billy Black as you I'm sure already know. He wanted to complain about Sam, Jacob, and Paul state and how Harry, as they said to tell a lie on their ancestor's story" Alice hug Luna hand making the, wolfs scowl, but Luna frown.

"I'm sorry Alice but Harry is with Sirius and Remus on a search of others dark wizard, while Mia and the kids are on ritual matron" Luna smile apologetically at the pixie vampire.

"Luna no offense, but Harry is look so young to search on umm... dark wizards as you put it, didn't he?" ask Emmet confused

"Oh no... He is already fighting dark wizards since he is a kid along with Mia and Ron" Luna elaborated.

Jasper and the three kings frown at that, while everyone looks in disbelieve

"Hei, how old is this Harry that he can catch the dark wizard?" asked Garret.

He already seen how dangerous those people are, hell he even almost got killed if he doesn't have fast speed. That's mean this Harry must be older and stronger.

"Ohh... Harry is 22 years old same age like Mia and Ron"

"WHAT!" every vampire covens that already meet the dark wizard's shout

"No way! He is too young" said Amud mate which Benjamin mate agree about

"That's stupid! The boy is still 22 years old how could he fight with those dangerous people? I already seen one and they are scarier than even twin witch!" Garret exclaim

Now, this make other interest, while Luna sigh but Leah who gear it can't help but shoot nasty comment at Luna. She really is jealous that Luna got to live in the mansion and had three wolfs mate and one of them is the person that Leah loves.

"That's mean they aren't really dangerous, this Harry must be not powerful or just using others... Aren't you leech bitch just exaggerating this whole thing, you are really are a freak. What do you want, huh? Attention?"

Just after Leah said that Luna already had enough of Leah personality but she will never let her scoff at Harry or her family. Suddenly Leah flung to the tree, everyone shocked at how fast it happened not even vampire could reach

"I already put off with your bullshit and stupid jealousy, Leah. just because you don't believe or don't have something you want you to attack others with those rude and nasty comment" Luna aura change if the vampire kings and Jasper felt like she became a soldier.

"Girl let go Leah now!" Order one of Billy Black and Quil Sr.

"Shut the fuck up!" everyone gaped at Luna cursing word never had they could imagine the sweet girl could swear like that, Luna glare at Billy Black. Luna for her part always respect elders and others person no matter what they are, but this disrespect that they said toward her family, her only family that had gone through hell with or without her, really angered her.

"You came to my house, disrespect my family, throwing down my dignity by calling me a lie, leech bitch and attention seeker, you also dared to disrespect my friends by calling them leech. This is my place, this is my house and my only family. I don't need anyone attention, except my Mia, m adopted mother. I don't give a fuck if you care or not about me, I also don't care about the attention that these three give me. And you, Billy Black, you don't get to told me what to do, you are not my leader, father or anyone that I know. You had been shouting in front of my house disturbing every invisible creature here. If you open your mouth to disrespect my family again, then. , !" As she shouts the last word, suddenly a strong wind came around them but this wind only reacts at Leah. Leah struggle as she felt invincible force choked and lift her up against the tree. Leah immediately crying for help

"How pathetic! You said that those people who just destroy this vampire coven is not dangerous? You who cry for help of others didn't know what they could do! I had already met them on war. I, MIa and our friends had been chocked like this while we keep fighting for ourselves and others without asking for help, we also had to withstand humiliation as those dirty cockroach sexual and physically harassed some of us. You don't know what those dark wizards are capable off nor you know the extent of my magic or my family" Luna put Leah down suddenly as her face change to the dreamy smile again scaring and impressing the others. Leah scramble to breathing as she keeps patted her face.

Even Seth who wanted to help her sister and other packs can't get close like there is a force holding them, just until Luna finish her word and back to Alice they could move.

"So, Leah keep your jealous in your mouth or I will make sure that you will never meet Harry who in fact is Alice mate and your imprint" as the word being delivered Luna hug Alice left hand

"She is also Harry mate?" Alice ask in surprise

"Sadly yes, but if she can't repair her personality then she could forget about that. Mia won't let her get close even 30 meters to Harry, you are lucky Mia like you Alice" Luna giggle

"Miss. Luna that was impressive" beamed Aro like he got a new toy "Anyway, what do you mean by ritual matron?" he looks like a curious kids

"Ohh... It's ritual or more accurate when a wizard or witch losing their spouse soulmate then in the day their death, the wizard or witch must prying and do some umm... cleansing in the water while the child must keep chatting and praying to their late parents. That's why I wore black is a tradition for the family to also wear it for remembrance" Luna shrug

"Wait if this day is Malfoy husband death anniversary, then does that mean today is Scorpius birthday?" Ask Rosalie eyes widened, the others look curious as to what they talk about

"Well no, tomorrow is actually Scorpius birthday considering that Draco died at might and it needs Hermione 12 hours to born Scorpius," Luna said "That's why tomorrow Saturday we wanted to celebrate our new house and Scorpius birthday" beamed Luna

"Wait so what about this wizards? And what is muggle?" ask Amud he wanted to know more about how and why these wizard escape

"Muggle is for those who doesn't have magical power nor identified as magical creature, just like Swan and Billy Black and the Billy Black and Quil Sr. of Quileute pack" Luna elaborated "And about these wizards, before I explain you need to know about what happened 22 years before and long before of that. And since some of you is also mates to us and some others is already in contact with dark wizards you need to stay here and wait for Mia and Harry for more explanation" Luna look at Billy Balck

"What Harry said about truth legend of Quileute pack is true. Your ancestors and village had stolen our magical werewolf child and have raped them and sacrifice them in order to have their power. Sadly you could only have their form not all of their true power. You only became what we know as a shapeshifter, a true Werewolf like Remus who live here, he is Mia father, only changed at the full moon and they are more strong and dangerous than you. Their change also hurt more because the wolf inside them is magical and has more power to ripe their sanity when they change. You know about the true legend but you ignore them and thought that it was a legend a lie that vampire made for your kind, how foolish of you and your band of Billy Black and Quil Sr." Luna smile while venom coming out her mouth like a rippling waterfall.

"Luna although you are my mate I will not let you talk like that to my father" Jacob growl, Luna look at him suddenly before she tilted

"What I know is a mate will protect his own when the mate is being ridiculed especially by his own pack. But not you nor Sam or Paul even do anything when I am humiliated. You just stand and wanted to agree? Sorry, but that's not what Mia teach me" she giggles more in a hollow that happiness

"Mia teach me that no matter who he is even if they are your soulmate if someone talks back to you when you right then talk back to them or leave them. Because those who call themselves a mate but just doing the thing that hurt their own is not worth it. When Draco make a mistake by calling Mia rude name, she punches him in the face and throws him out before he apologizes. Mia told me to not bow to anyone except if that person is someone you really respect or apologize for, she teaches me about woman pride but also a thing that when you are the one who is on fault no matter how much prideful you are, you need to apologize. Your father is older than me but doesn't mean he is an attempt to exclude at apologizing at younger if he is at fault" Luna smile at least before looking at awe face of other vampires

"Hermione is really wise" Jasper commented which make Luna beamed, someone who tells her mum good without wanting anything is good in her eyes

"Yes she is, she is one of the most powerful witches and brightest witches on her age that suppressing the others witch before her. She had a library on her head" Luna giggle at her comment, this make others except for wolf and Billy Black and Quil Sr., also giggle and laugh.

"Well we can get along then" grinning Aro

"Of course, you both will get along really well" Luna nodded before her eyes widened "Oh how rude of me, let's go inside it will be more comfortable there than here" nodded Luna at the house

"We already try, fairy~ but we can't get in" Emmet whined making Rosalie slap his head

"Oh I almost forget, Mia, must put on shield around here and strengthen it to ten times stronger after seeing me bruise" Luna then look at Quilete

"I don't want to let you five in, but you also need to know in case you meet the dark wizard that escape to this muggle world and also I want to give a chance to know about my mates and you, Leah to know yours. Though you guys need to prepare for Mia warth. She already destroys west wings after seeing my bruise. It takes Remus to let out the werewolf and Sirius to use his the Noble House of Black power to calm her down since Harry is also angry and destroyed basement" Luna look at them in pity before shrugging

"I can't take down the shield but I can call Mia personal house elves so that she could buy you inside. Oh... When you see the house elf please don't shout in surprise or there will be terrible consequential" Luna reminds them, only the three kings who know what house elf is and Edward who see the kings memory. Aro like a child that wanting for candy, he is so curious at the appearance. Though he already see one, he and his brothers also read Hermione note on House-elf.

"Rena"

Suddenly there is a crack in front of the gate and a creature like they ever seen. All of their eyes widened before they could shout they bit their lips remembering Luna warning. All of them gaped, some in awe, some in disgust and others in disbelieve.

"Yes, Miss. Luna. How can Rena help you?" beamed the creature happily as her ears move up and down like bat wings.

"Rena, I want you to help me bought these guest inside" Luna gesture the vampires and wolfs pack. They see as the creature eyes widened before she gasps

"Oh no! I can't do that, Miss Luna! These creatures are dangerous, yes they are! Do you know that these here are vampires and these people beside them are muggle even though some of them almost smell yet different like Master Remus!" the creature suddenly wails as she grips down her ears "How can Miss Luna said things like this and do a thing like this! Mistress Mione is kind and generous! How cam miss Luna bought them in house and endanger mistress! Oh my poor Mistress Mione" now the creature crying while hitting the ground

"Rena listen... Listen... These people are good, Mia already meets some of them not to mention these four vampires is Mia mate! Yes, I had found them they are Mia mate beside Draco, while these three muggles that smell almost like Remus is my mate. And this one vampire and that muggle who also like my mate is Alice and Leah they ate Harry mate" Luna said fastly

They look as the creature suddenly stopped before she vanishes and stands in front of The three kings and Jasper with tears on her eyes

"Oh my! Misstress finally is not alone again, Misstress will be happy again! Misstress will meet her mate! And will Master Harry and Miss Luna! Master James and Scorpius will have a father and mother" the creature beamed shocking them all at her dedication to this Hermione. While Aro and Jasper wonder how Hermione could make these creatures loyal to her.

"Yes, though you can't tell Mia and Harry that they are her mates. You know how they are, they will through this as cheating towards Draco and Pansy, yes" Luna said again and the creature popped back to in front of her.

"Yes, Rena will promise! Rena will make sure Mistress and Master Harry happy again. Now please all of you take each other hand and don't let go" as the creature tell them that suddenly they obeyed, they still scared of this sudden creature

"Ready? Then let's go inside" with that everyone popped inside.

As they already touch the ground all of them except Luna toppled down ungracefully even the three vampire kings crashing down.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Luna

They couldn't help but shocked by Luna graceful landing. They quickly stand the least they embarrassed themselves

"Holly Shit!" shout Seth and Emmet after seeing inside the living room, even others can't help but impressed.

"Rena, can't you bring Blood pops and snack and water for them? thank you" Rena nodded at Luna popped out

"Let's take a seat shall we?" Luna lead them to the more spacious and beautiful room even Esme beamed at every architecture, Caius can't help but be impressed by the picture.

Luna leads them to the family room, Seth and Emmet gaped at the technology game that lay in the corner.

As they look around they find a bigger picture with many beautiful people in it. But what takes their attention the most is the brown hair girl and Black hair man that had a dangerous aura and regal like poise, they are also more beautiful. While the black one had a bloodthirsty and calm dangerous aura, the brown one had a lively, kind, gentle and fierce aura. They both like a queen and a king.

"Oh that Hermione Malfoy and Harry Potter. the kids are James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, that's is Sirius Balck and beside him is Remus Black his spouse" Luna said

"Wait! Didn't you said that she is your adoptive mother how come she looks so young?" asked Kate in bewilderment while Leah can't let her eyes wander from Harry

"Well, we only one year apart though our relationship is like mother and daughter. I am Draco, Hermione late husband, cousin"

"Well let's sit here, I think Hermione and the kids will arrive later. Thought Harry, Sirius and Remus will arrive now in three minutes. I will warn you guys to take this so that you can't smell his werewolf. Moony had been overprotective of us lately" Luna gives them a small paper "Hide it anywhere in your body" she nod as Rena came with many snack making the wolfs gaped.

"Well since the three kings already now blood pops, I will tell you what it is. Blood pops is a magical creature or sometimes witch and wizard blood. Is like candy for us, though the only who like this is the only a vampire in our world. There is dragon blood, basilik blood and many more here. You could ask the three kings since Mia already give them a book about creatures in our world. Anyway for others who are human there is a melted chocolate that tastes like a mix of strawberry, redberry, and marshmallow, there is also a frog choco, this chocolate had frog shape and already charmed so that they could jump, you need to eat their leg first in other so that they will not jump" said Luna before gripping the frog chocolate and give the example. Seth, Jared even Paul shocked and excited by that while the girls look in disgust as Luna eats the chocolate frog.

Suddenly moan and shout of saying good surrounding the vampires and the wolfs. While Luna explaining about the magical snack, the three vampire kings take it's as their job to explain about the blood pops.

As three minutes passed suddenly they hear a crack and someone shout

"I am home, fairy~ Where are you, Luna? didn't you miss your Padfoot-Oww- That hurt, Harry! Remuss~ Harry hit my head" said a whined voice that the wolf pack already meet. The voice is deep and suave.

"Well it's clearly your fault Sirius, also don't shout dear is unbecoming" others male voice who now held gentleness and warm said.

"Moony is right Padfoot, what if Mione already home? She will hex you to oblivion" the third voice deep and velvet that make Alice and Leah shiver. Thought others could hear a danger in the voice.

"Oh, there she is~ Luna dear do you miss... me..." Sirius gaped at the people surround Luna. The others see a black haired man that wears everything black, except his pale skin and grey eyes. They are shocked by how handsome the man is.

"What's wrong Sirius? Cat got your tongue... Wait! Why in the hell world I smell a wolf... No! Shape-shifter" suddenly the warm kind voice turn dark as he snarls ar the end. There stand next to him is a tall yet handsome brown-haired man with hazel eyes, he looks alot like a teacher. But then his eyes change gold when he looks at the wolf pack

"Luna what the meaning of this?" suddenly the third voice ask, there stands a man in the picture, the one that had a dangerous aura, who look like 19 years old. The man really did hold a dangerous aura than in the picture, much more dangerous than they ever see.

"Luna, get here!" snarl Remus but Luna stand in front of the vampires and wolfs

"Listen, the wolf or shapeshifter and their elders here to ask about how Harry knows about them and complain about the lie and the injured that these three sustained. While the vampires are also want to know how Harry know about that, The others vampires... Harry, they are attacked by the escaped death eaters so they move in with Cullen. The Vampire Kings is another hands want to warn the Cullen, especially Edward to not upset Mia, Harry you know that two of them is Mia friend. Also, they want to check on Swan if she already changed or not. It's a pure coincidence they meet and it's rude to turn off them" luna explain

"But, they are vampires! Some of them had red eyes!" Remus growled "And this people two of them dared to hurt you" as Remus take one step suddenly Luna stands in front of her mates

"No! Remus listens, they are my mate. Also, do you want to make Mia sad by turning her friends and people needed help down?" Luna pleaded

"Wait! Fairy what do you mean by mate? No way in hell you are yo young!" Now Remus pacing while growling, Sirius sighed before he looks at Remuz

"Come on, dear. Luna already 20, she is already off age. I know you are worry moony and about her bruise maybe they didn't know that they use too much strength. You know about how is feel right Moony?" he tries to calm Remus who lunged and chocked him shocked everyone

"She is still a child!" Remus roars

"Moony you are hurting me, motherfucker" Sirius kick Remus making him crunching down before shout "Yes she is still a child! But it's her decision, also Kitten is the one who responsible of her! Not to mention Kitten will be disappointed if she came home to find you disrespect the guest! And are you forgot that our beloved daughter can't be too stress out!"

At this Remus growl before walking away, Sirius sigh

"Sorry about him, Luna... You already big girl I trust your decision. But if something like that happens again... Those mate of yours and their family will want to hide because when Black mad they will destroy everyone in their path" Sirius glare at the wolf pack making them shrink, before he nodded at the vampires and wink "Nice too finally meet my beloved daughter friends~" with that being said he looks at still silent harry before went off to Remus. He knows that Harry could handle himself.

"Harry..." Luna hesitance seeing Harry didn't say anything

"I had every right to punch your sons for hurting my family, I never like it when a man manhandled a woman. Is unsavory and disgusting" Harry spat they find they back away as green eyes look at them coldly. Billy Balck and Quil Sr. keep their mouth shut, what Harry said is right though he is too much they didn't dare to say it out loud.

"I won't say anything than that, also... my children love Rosalie, Esme, and Caius also Marcus for his gift so much. I will not destroy their happiness. Nor I will back away from helping yours in killing those scum death eaters" Luna sighed as Harry nodded but there is still cold face and hardened stance on his own. Harry came to sit beside her.

Leah can't take off her eyes of Harry, she imprinted on him. Shit! the girl is right! The wolf pack look at her in pity and happy finally she had a mate.

"First I wanted to thank you for saving Mione. Scorpius and James already tell me the story" He nods politely toward Caius who grim and nod back.

The Volturi can't shake off feeling, that this person is the most dangerous person than they ever see. Meanwhile, Caius and Marcus thinking that so this is Hermione most important person.

"Second please do tell me about this dark wizard" The others coven then tell them about it.

"I see, I will tell my subordinate to go there. Thank you for your information, lady, gentleman. As the meant time you could stay here, and about explanation, we could wait for Hermione to come while I call my friend, excuse me" Harry stand up then pat Luna hair "Wait for a minute okay"

As Harry get out of the room everyone let go of their breath.

"Holly... He is scary" shudder, Seth, while The Volturi Guard can't help but agree.

"Though he looks so hot~ You are lucky to have him as a mate, Alice" Kate wink at Alice who grin

"I hope we can be closer. I will work hard for that" Alice smiled

"Of course she will like you, Alice. Harry never smile to another girl outside his friend nor he pats another girl than Mia and sometimes me" Luna beamed "But you need to tell Mia first about being his mate"

"Why?" asked Alice curious, Hermione mates also curious about it

"Well... Mia is like everything for him. Especially her opinion. And for you Jasper, Aro, Marcus, and Caius although Mia didn't need Harry approval on who she like. Harry will make it so that you guys will disappear from her life if he didn't like you. Since... He is possessive of her, don't be shocked if he tries to sabotage you when you guys date." Luna smile to Jasper and the vampire Kings.

For 30 minutes they all had a conversation about anything, while the female vampire asking about the kids. Then Harry came again with a man with red hair and green eyes

"Bloody Hell! I know it! We are a trouble magnet! It didn't surprise me that you will gain another type of dangerous" chuckle a red-haired man "Yo Lun! looking cozy there? didn't you miss me~" grin the red-haired man know as Ron Weasley.

Luna squealed before ran to hug him, this make Sam, Paul, and Jacob jealous. This didn't go unnoticed by others. Harry and Ron look at each other before frowned

"Long time no see Ron! How are you? Is Lavender fine? When will be baby boy coming up? How is married life?" Luna excitedly ask this make Ron chuckle

"Well, baby sister. Everything is fine as you can see, I am fit as ever, Lav is okay, it due on one month at Christmas, is great" Ron answer as he ruffles Luna's hair

He had gotten close to the said girl, not as close as he is with Hermione but closer than he ever is with Ginny. He thought of her as his sister.

"Anyway, where are the squirts? And Mione?" Ron looked around but found no one he searches for.

"For God Sake Ron! Didn't Mione already told you this morning?" snort Harry while shaking his head at his friends. Ron will never change though he is more matured and controlling on his temper more.

"You crazy, mate? That woman call me at 4 A.M. The hell I awake at that time" Ron give his most affronted and scandalized look

The others who hear him can't help but laugh and chuckle

"Anyway... Hi there, My name is Ron Weasley. Friend of Harry and Mione, also the big brother of this girl. I hear the story from Mione and Harry, well..." Suddenly he cracks his shoulder before anyone could react he punch Sam, Paul and Jacob hard making the groan on the floor. And pint them down with his foot.

"You are lucky that you guys already hurt and that today is me and Harry day to behave. Listen here boy, I know of my explosive temper thought I already have reigned on it, but next time you unconditionally or conditionally hurt my sister... You will beg me to kill you" Ron straightened up as he plasters dangerous animals like a smile "And you... You are lucky, you are female. Though I can't say that you will be once Mione knows that you are the one who hurt Luna. That's a woman has a way with a spell, she is ruthless... Brilliant yet scary" Ron then walk back to The Vampire Kings, Caius, and Marcus

"I hate to say this, really I did. But... Thank you for helping Mione, especially you, Caius. I hear from the squirt. No offense about my dislike for your guys, we had met and fight a magical vampire also kill some of them, so I and Harry were kinda wary. You are lucky that Mione have a big heart to accept and forgive your kind because if she really want it she could kill you in a matter of seconds" Ron then frown before look at Edward with a scowl before he blinks shocked

"You! Damn it, What the bloody hell?! Oi Harry, Although you and Mione said he looks alot like Cendric but I don't he look like his twins. Except for personality!You, motherfucking piece of shit!" Ron throw Edward after he said that "I told you, this day is my time to check on my behavior, don't make me don't like you more than it should" They hear watch as Edward face crack, Alice and Esme shout to Ron to stop. Ron look at them before he hears Luna said

"Ron, don't! Hermione order" With that Ron flung Edward back to Cullens feet before he snarled animalistic snarl as his aura get more and more dangerous. He make Edward pinned to the ground when he tries to get up. Every vampire looks on in wary, fascination and amusement. While the wolf packs hoping that the red boy will really kill the leech.

"RON!" Everyone crashing to the ground suddenly by sheer dark and dangerous power that Harry emitted. Ron flinched before he stands straight and looks at Harry who looks at him in a warning. Ron take a look at Edward with hostility

"Try to get in my head again boy... And I will burn you" Ron make fire appear on his hand as he looks at Edward who nodded frantically "No wonder, Luna and Mione got a headache. This brats really are noisy like a bitching gossip girl" Ron shook his head as he walks back to Harry side. Harry in his part already calmed

The others laugh at Ron comment.

"I like you," Emmet said while laughing hysterically after hearing that, he already forgets about what happened before.

"Ahh... I don't swing that way, mate. I have a beautiful wife that I love so much sorry" Ron look apologetically at Emmet who gaped meanwhile the others laugh harder at that.

"And you two must be Rosalie and Esme. No wonder the squirt like you, one had a motherly aura and others had spitfire." Ron bowed before kissed two woman hand

"And you must be Alice, I hear many good things about you... hmm..." Ron look Alice like he really looks deep into his soul before he takes her hand and kisses it

"I did said miss, that you are not only taken Mione and Luna eyes but also my mate" he winks at Alice making him giggle before looking at Harry and shout

"I approve of her, mate" he gives tumb up to the blushing growling man

"Ron! watch your tongue!" Harry came to yank Ron from Alice before he sheepishly smiles at her "Sorry this man has an emotion of teaspoon"

"Hey! That's Mione saying" Ron struggle to bicker at Harry who rolled his eyes

"Dad/Papa! I am home!" shout a childish voice before two missiles of platinum blonde and black hair shoot toward Harry.

Harry who see this coming catch both of them before picking them up.

"Welcome home, Scorp, James. Is it fun?"

"Yes, we burn some feather for the ritual and praying to Daddy," said both of them at the same time which amuse not just Harry hut everyone in there.

"Oh hi, Luna~ we bought you present," Scorpius said before he takes a beautiful raven symbol diamond necklace.

"Yeah we made it," James excitedly said

"Thank you Scorp, James" Luna gingerly said as she takes the present

"How cruel~ How about my present? Didn't your lovely uncle got one?" asked to feign sad Ron

"No way! Uncle Ron" Both boys wiggled they way down after Harry put them down they run to Ron before stopping and eyes widened at Rosalie and Esme who notice their stare and give a wave.

With that, they ran past Ron waiting for arms toward Rosalie and Esme

"Hi, Mommy Cullen, Aunty Rosa," said both boys as they one by one hug Rosalie and Esme who seems happy at the kid's presents. Others vampire woman look at them in envy, except Alice who smiles happily.

"We don't..."

"... know that..."

"... You two..."

"... Lovely Ladies..."

"... would came to visit us"

As they finished each other sentences making everyone look at them in amused

"It was a coincidence and sudden" answer Rosalie, Emmet happy when he see happiness in his mate eyes

"How about you two? Are you listening to Hermione to eat paprika now?" tease Esme at both boys who suddenly look in horror

"Oh, the horror..."

"... of what we thrust upon..."

"... we felt like our soul..."

"... will be destroyed..."

"... By the horror..."

"... the evilness..."

"... the madness..."

"Of evil paprika!" They both finished while holding each other in act of defeat. Most people there laughing at that

"But..."

"... we shall survive..."

"... to eating it..."

"For our dearest mother" Now the boys grinned and sigh at each other

"That's good, you two will become more healthy for eating it" Rosalie comment while trying not to laugh after hearing the boys word.

Emmet like this both boys already, they are funny. While Demetri and Felix even Jane and Alec smile and laugh at the childishness of the boys.

Aro smiling brightly at the energic boys, he will love them if what Caius said about the boys is true.

"Hei! Why you didn't hug me? What I am copper liver? You two still kid yet you already know about choosing beauty over your uncle, huh" Tease Ron at the boys who grin and give him a peace sign.

"Well, you two cleary became more dramatic than last time" comment Caius suddenly make both boys freeze then slowly look back at Caius who sit beside his brother near sofa end. They both eyes widened before they launch themselves at Caius

"General! We miss you" said both boys hugging Caius

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my own creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Oh also sorry, I had already made for 5 chapters next but I didn't have time to edit some typos and grammar error since my final exam for graduation nearer so... For the next chap, I'll update it on Sunday night or Thursday morning.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Harmione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	13. AN

**First and foremost, I'm so sorry that this is not update... I had been busy finishing my last project for my college graduation. I had to make application and even though it was a group project, I am the one who do most of thing. Like searching data, finding a resource, make admin Website Crud (backend), Create database, make Frontend and Backend Android, Make web hosting and 3 page of API...****This make me want to cry... Because we had 3 months, but since my group keep dodging the subject when I ask them to work on this project, we only had one week to finish.****If not because of my other friend (not in my group) who help me working this. I'm sure that our project will not finish.****I just finishing all of my part today, and now I need to write report because these Thrusday will be my last day for registering a trial project graduation.****On good news though I already write some chapter until chapter 20, but it still not fully edited yet...****Sadly, week ago I saved Chapter 14 into Chapter 13, and my laptop is being used for my project.****So, I will will update everything in Friday. Please be patient with me.****Love,****Kuroi~****N.P: Thank you for all critic and love. I LOVE all of you. Wait for Fridsy for next update, my dear readers. And I hope all of you will have a Good and Happy day today~ and in future **


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Author PoV**

Every vampire and werewolves tense at the scene before them. The Cullen, especially Jasper, Rosalie and Esme already on their feet to defend the kids if Caius became mad. But they are shocked when Caius bring the boys to his hold as he laughs at their attic. Never in million years, Volturi guard see Caius became like this. Their eyes widened at the display.

"Hello, buddy~ where is your mom?"

"Mommy still talk with Kingsley," said James

"We don't know that you will be here, uncle cash" smiling politely yet pleased Scorpius

"Well, I had business here with that Eddy boy I told you" Caius nodded at Edward who bristled while both boys laughed

"Boys, what do you mean by Mione talking with Kingsley?" Harry suddenly turned serious while he mentioned Caius to put the boys down. Caius reluctantly put the boys down

"Scropious?" Harry's eyes lock at grey-blue eyes of the youngest boy since James looks away from him. Scorpious cruse James inside his mind and glare at him, while James send him sorry look

"There is commotion while Mommy praying, a beetle suddenly appears in the altar. Mommy had been so furious and ask us to go out. We don't know what happens, but then mommy comes out with that Sketter woman. The Sketter woman looks so scared and beat up, we don't know what happen but mommy just smiles at us and said everything is okay before she calls Kingsley and Uncle Blaise and Aunt Gin. Aunt Gin stayed with Mommy while Uncle Blaise takes us to the next prayer." Scropious explain

"Holy hell... That woman never tried to make gossip, damn it! She really out of luck if she thinks she could hide from Mione" whistle Ron

"Well, I agree with Mione" Harry nodded while smiling gently "That woman deserves everything that happens to her, but... She didn't say or do anything to both of you isn't she?" asked Harry suddenly

Everyone else except the Wizards and Witch curious of what happened, especially the Wizard and Witch mate

"Hmm... Now daddy mentioned it, she did ask about Mother Pansy and said something about a slug?" Everyone shocked when they hear the blast and see the game booth being burned and burn into ash

"What?" Harry asks softly yet everyone except the kids could see dangerous aura started to sweep back into him. Both boys ignorant of the game booth that became dust as they remember of what the Sketter woman said

"Yeah yeah! I remember that too! That woman said something about snakes or conjuring with snakes and a whore... Daddy, what is a whore?" James ask curious same with Scropious who look expectantly at Harry who began to tremble

"It's a bad word, you must not say that again," said Luna as she scoops both boys and walks to Caius "How about you play with uncle Caius, hmm" she continued while smiling gently at the excited boys

"Okay~" both boys take Caius away before they stop and ask Esme and Rosalie to come with them too.

"Mate..." Ron stand in front of trembling Harry

"That bitch!" Harry snarl shocking all of them "Move Ron, I will kill that botch! How dare her to call my beloved wife like that!" Ron didn't move and glared at Harry

"Damn it, Harry! I know you want to kill her but Mione already takes care of her. You know how barmy crazy scary she could be" Ron hisses "And you almost blew up in front of your sons. Like seriously mate? they didn't need to see something like that" Harry calmed at that and shakily nodded

"Yes, Ron is right. Mia already take care of the noisy woman, I have seen it. Mia look so angry." smiling dreamily Luna like she never said something shocking

Harry look at Luna before he takes a breath and calmed down completely

"Sorry to interrupt but can someone tell us what happen?" asked Alistar making the Wizards look at him

"Yeah, what could Hermione do? I mean no offense but she is shorter than Fairy" ask Emmet curious

"Well, you are right Mione may shorter than us but she pack a great deal power with or without her magic" grimaced Ron while Harry began to grin

"Hmm... Are you boys talk about the kitten?" asked Sirius entering the room with Remus making everyone look at them

"Yep~ You know how Mione when she is mad" Ron grinned while Sirius grimace

"Well, my kitten can be a little fierce or fiercer" he defended making Ron shook his head

"Really, Sirius? you guys see when she is mad and the aftermath?" scoff Ron

"Well, she is not the brightest witch of her age if she doesn't have that kind of characteristic... But what bought you guys talking about my beloved daughter mad moment?" asked Remus

Luna explains what happens to Sirius and Remus, while Remus looks calm through the whole story Sirius had been seethed and cursed. After it ended, everyone could see Sirius grin so big

"Well, that's our Mia okay" he whistles "I should congrats her later" Sirius snorted at himself while looking so proud just like Remus. Remus look at the others supernatural and explain

"Sketter is known as a reporter and publisher that always exaggerated and tell sensational story plicated by some lie from her. Some people that had been her object of a story always being scorned because of what she painted at the story"

Others shocked at that, it must be hard for those people that are the object of this woman story

"Yeah, that lying two-faced bitch had written story about me and Mione. Mione got mad after she received many letters and hidden hex that the female of the wizarding world send to her. And she make confrontation with Sketter. the woman look at Hermione and always flee if she is nearby" continued Harry, now others curious about this Hermione.

"Are you kidding? Sketter didn't only flee, but she damns it run on her tail as far as she could whenever Mione nearby" snorted Ron while shaking his head

"Mione never like if someone tells her what to do, being blamed, being told wrong, someone wrote lie about her, or someone hurt us and her friends and family" he continued

"There is this one thing..." Ron tells them, a story about what Hermione do to Sketter. The other watch in rapt fascination, especially Marcus, Jasper, and Aro.

Suddenly Jasper, Marcus and Aro look at the entrance there stands a beautiful woman that had been objected of the story. Aro gasp at what he see, nothing compared the real picture of his mate in front of him. Not even her picture before could be compared

The others noticed Hermione entrance too, except Harry and Ron. The other supernatural being can't help but admire her, she stands tall and elegant in her black dress that fitted her form. Her hair is being held in updo braid beside her left ear with a black rose and some of her curly hair let loose beside her face traping the said face into frame. She looks small and not powerful but the way she held herself said otherwise. Everyone being encaptured by her.

Hermione gives silent mentioned to Luna, Sirius, and Remus who choice to abide her order.

"... Like I said that woman is barmy, she is scary but brilliant" Ron finished

"Yes, I agree... There is some moment where even I question her sanity" Harry snicker "But that's our Mione is, just like Ron said she is dangerous just like us. She could pack punch in that small body of her"

"You kidding, mate? She is barmy with that invisible muscle of her. Like how could she have that much power on her tiny fist? She is a downright barmy crazy and scary witch if she is mad"

"Oh~ So, she is crazy when she is mad?" ask Hermione while smiling calmly at the unware Ron, while Harry snaps her attention immediately at Hermione. The said man give her a scared look.

"Yeah, of course, she is... Don't get me wrong, I love her, she is my best friend. But that woman needs her priority in check and her anger issue especially her sanity. She is look like a medusa when she mad with her wild hair being like snakes" Ron shudder while Harry hissed at Ron

"Ron, stop" Harry order

"But it's true, Harry. you are the one who said that to me that Hermione had looked like they want to kill you if she is mad" snorted Ron

Everyone could see Hermione smile became too bright that make them scared, even though they never see her mad but she looks like the epitome of 'calm before the storm' poem

"So she is not just barmy witch but she also looks like medusa with her hair, eh~," Hermione ask unaware Ron

"Yeah! That's right, even Harry agree" nodded Ron, still not aware that Hermione now standing behind him

"Ron! Stop, shut your mouth for Goddess" hisses Harry as he looks more tan scared and paled as he takes a step back

"What? but that's the truth, anyway why you look, pale mate?" Ron look at Harry confused while Harry glare at him

"Hmm... Why you don't look back, _**Ronald**_? I'm sure that the object of your story is standing _**behind**_ you" said Hermione too happily while emphasizing some word

"Ronal? The only one who calls me that is Mom and... Oh shit..." Ron now paled and whimpered

"Harry..." he scaredly said, "She is behind me, isn't she?" Ron whimpered and tremble making all of them, except Harry, amused. Before Harry could reply both boys Caius, Esme and Rosalie back to the room. They look shocked before both boys run to Hermione who still stands behind Ron and never notice the vampire and shape-shifter in the room.

"Mommy/Mom!" both boys passed Ron as they hud Hermione "Welcome home"

"Oh dear, I'm home~ will you both paly with Luna dear for a minute? Mommy needs to speak with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter"

"Ohh~ ohh" both boys pierced puzzle together after they look at their Ron and Harry scared face.

"Okay, mommy" they both run to Luna

"Now, Ronald~ What do you said about me being like medusa and a barmy witch?" Hermione smile got bigger

"Harry..." Ron called Harry for help as he runs to hide behind Harry who hissed back at him

"Ron! Don't hide behind me!"

"Hi, Mione... Welcome home" said Harry with a nervous smile

"Yeah, Mione you look beautiful like always. Can I ask why you smile so prettily?" ask nervously Ron

"Ohh~ it's because it will be the last thing you will see if you don't start run from now" with that word even before Hermione finish Ron already run to upstair faster than even the vampires could image.

"Mione, let's talk everything calm-" Harry gt cut off by Hermione who beamed at him too

"And I never forgot the medusa and snake hair you said Harry, so run?" Hermione tilts her head as Harry follow Ron upstair. With that Hermione growl and chase both of the men

Everyone could hear a bang and thing being destroyed before they hear Hermione shout

"CAME BACK HERE, RONALD, HARRY! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT MEDUSA LIKE!"

"DAMN IT RON! STOP HIDING BEHIND ME! MIONE LET'S TALK CALMY!"

Another bang and the sound of glass breaking and heavy bookcase or wardrobe being throw

"THE HELL! CAME BACK HERE, YOU SCROUDELL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY, HUH!" Hermione shout again making James and Scropious laugh

"10 Galleons Mommy will catch and curse them in ten minutes" James grinned at Scropious who grin back and scoff

"ten? I will be seven" said Scropious who shook hands with James amusing others at the bet

They hear Harry scream

"DAMN IT RON! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!"

"BETTER YOU THAN ME"

Then another scream before 7 minute up and everything calmed down.

"You owned me" Scropious grin mockingly at scowled James who thrust 10 galleons at him

The Three Kings and Jasper look at Scropious with amusement, while others shocked, amused, surprised by the scream and the whole bang and glass breaking

Hermione walk downstair looking completely okay and perfect, just like a regal queen. Now all of them could see her clearly. She held authority and respect aura around her making you wanted to respect her. She looks serene like she never hurt anyone or just caused mayhem in upstairs. They watch as Hermione's eyes turned softer and gentle as Luna and the boys walk toward her.

Aro eyes never leaving her, not even her other mate. Alice didn't feel the need to mad at Hermione which surprises her because she had heard how mate usually protective of their other mate and Hermione clearly just hurt or punish her mate. But she doesn't felt the need to growl at Hermione but actually felt amused. While Leah looks at Hermione in jealousy and envy, since Hermione looks not only close with her imprint but also live in the same house, her imprint son adores and call Hermione as his mom, and also because Hermione looks so beautiful more than her and regal than her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my own creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Author PoV**

After Hermione said that her eyes widened when she see Marcus and Caius also standing in her house. So after hugging Esme, Alice and Rosalie, who she tricks again into hugging her, much to the amusement of others. Hermione also went to hug Jasper who looks shocked like she is, but she play it cool and smiles at him before hugging Emmet who grinning at her.

Then she walks toward Volturi, all eyes on her as the regal girl raised her eyebrow at Caius. Her eyes shine with a mischievous twinkle.

"Well, what is this Caius? Are you stalking me? And long-time no see, Marcus" Hermione giggle at Caius who gaped at her before she hugs Marcus. Hermione eyes then look at the only kings, she doesn't know.

"Ohh... This must be the famous king, nice to meet you, sir. I hear about your revenues from Marcus and Caius, well I am glad that someone could beat this guy actually" said Hermione giving Caius, who look innocent, a playful glare. Hermione gives her hand to Aro, seeing Aro face change from happy childlike to hesitation make Hermione's heartache.

"Don't worry I put a shield on my head so you can't see or read my thoughts" Hermione give him an encourage a smile.

Aro shocked at her word, he didn't how could she read her perfectly but he gives her a bright smile just like she is. As Aro claps Hermione's hand, there is a pleasant jolt like electric that suddenly came from their joined hand.

This, of course, confuses Hermione while Aro looks happier.

"Oww... You break my heart~ You are the one who always loses at the shooting games, right warriors~" Caius who still holding the boys playfully asked them

"Yeah, General is right~ Mum need to accept it~" Scorpius grinned

"Poor mummy can't see this outcoming" James shocked his head like he is pitying Hermione making Hermione gasp feign a hurtful look

"Did Mummy is really getting more older that I can't beat this old man" grinned Hermione at the scowl on Caius' face, others shocked by Hermione brave act, thinking that Caius would throw a fit for being talking back by a human girl. They are shocked beyond belief when they only find that Caius also gave her his playful glare before saying

"This old man has a face of a young boy, girl~ That make him has many fans~ Aren't you said that this old man handsome" tease Caius back making Hermione jailed before she pouts

"Once! I said it once and you kept repeating it"

"Well, it boosts my ego dearest" Caius laughed at disbelief in Hermione's face.

"See, Marcus" Hermione turn toward the only sensible brother as she pouted while pointing at Marcus "This man act like a playboy from juvenile act" she is pouting making Marcus chuckle warmly, now every vampire takes a look at him. They shocked ay how easily Hermione make the cold-hearted three vampires became warm and even tease and chuckle.

"Poor dear, I will tell you about his embarrassing moment later. Well, it was when he thought no one see it" Aro suddenly said making Caius' eyes widened. James and Scorpius eyes now directed at Aro curiously

"Really? Thank you~ You are really life saver" Hermione take Aro by surprise when she huft him.

"We want to know too," James said

"Yes, we wanted to know the embarrassing moment of our general too" Scorpius look at Aro in twinkle like eyes

"Please" both James and Aro give puppy eyes at Aro who widened his eyes and agreeing quickly.

After see that they both agree, James and Scorpius look at the Volturi Guard.

"Wow, you look like an angel," said James looking at Jane who looks uncomfortable at the attention she receives

"Yeah... But mummy is the prettiest female in the world. Though you look like an angel" Scorpius agreeing while bowing to kiss Jane hand

"Nice to meet you, angel. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. and this is my aide James Potter" he grinned at the indignant boy before they look at Alec with wide eyes

"No way! Are you both twin? That's so cool! We had meet twin before but they are on the same gender never different"

"It's must be nice to have a sister"

said both boys quickly and excitedly to Alec who panics, the boys then look at Demetri and Felix

"Wow! You are more handsome than dad" said James in awe making Demetri grin and nod his head in thank you

"But my Daddy more handsome" grinning Scorpius before holding Demetri's hand and handshake it which amuse him.

Both boys now look at Felix, Felix waiting for scream or insult but he only got a grin and arms up.

"Can you pick us up please?" Felix's eyes widened at that while Hermione and the three kings watch in amused. Jasper looks concern along with other vampires.

Felix nodded before he picks they up gently scared to break them as the already in his hold securely they gave awe like voice

"Everything looks more clearly like this! This is so cool" beamed James

"Yeah," Scorpius said in awe before looking at Felix who shocked at their word "You are awesome Mr. It must be easier to see this way and to grab things. Ohh how wonderful is that, especially a book" Scorpius grinning at the shocked man

Hermione sighed at his boy's act before looking at Jane and Alec. She approaches them smiling, then touch they're each of their cheeks gently like a mother that they see in the market does.

"You both are really look-alike" Hermione squeal "So cute" before she kisses both surprise face of the said pair twin then hugged them making them panic and look at their amused master.

"My name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you both~" Hermione let go of her hug making Alec and Jane wanted to hug her again. Because it feels like a mother hug before Hermione beamed at them

"And you are, my dear?"

Jane cleared her throat and gulped her nervous feeling

"Jane" while Alec nodded dumbfounded by just what happens and said "Alec"

"Really? My middle name is also Jane~ You are really cute like what my kids said. Both of you had wonderful name dear Jane, Alec" said Hermione before gently pat their head like a mother do.

Jane bit her lips to said something before she could Edward snort and said

"That girl is like a devil more likely she like to torture people. They are bad people"

Jane and Alec wanted to glare at Edward for saying that to the only woman who treats them like a mother does, but they shocked when they see Edward crouching down. Then both of them look at Hermione who pointed her hand at Edward

"Well, every people had their own thorn. Don't distract them without knowing them that's rude. Also, next time please kept your opinion to yourselves if you are jealous by their power Edward" hissed Hermione defending the twins, before she cut the spell off of Edward who looks at Hermione in fright

The twins feel like they wanted to cry, for the first time someone defending them. Not even their mother do that. Hermione then looks at them. The twin feels admiration at Hermione

"Don't mind him, you both perfect as who you are. Don't listen to people who jealous of you" Hermione smile gently for last time before she introduces to Demetri next who try to flirt with her much to the three kings charging but Hermione just grinned and said

"If you could walk through fire then I will agree to date you, you know that you are the good guy behind those flirty masks of yours" Hermione smile then shook her head. Whar Hermione said make Demetry freeze.

Felix didn't know what to do, Hermione who notice this rolled her eyes

"Seriously I'll not start cursing... Like what my children's said you are a wonderful person. Don't let others insult you by saying others wish" Hermione said with bossy tone making Felix nodded

"Good, My name is Hermione and you are?"

"Felix" Hermione grinned at him before look at the three amused kings

"Hey, if I busy and Cullen also busy can I take Felix to be my childhood babysitter? or is it baby brother?" This make everyone look at her in bewilderment while the kings shook their head in amusement.

"Please" Hermione use puppy eys which much more adorable and stunning than the boys. Caius curse in his head, of course, she knows the trick. He see as he along his brothers nodded dazedly. And can't help but though they are whipped... Oh so whipped...

"Great... Now... Oh, it seems that both of them already sleeping" Hermione pouted at sleeping toddlers

"Well, I better put them in bed, after that you guys could ask me what do you want. But from you guys face, it seems that you already know about us being witch and wizards... And you guys want to know about death eaters that attack some vampires. I think that some of you already escape from that. No don't look at me like that, I'm just observant and there is the news when I went to pray. Some of them that our Auror, or known as the police, found in Alaska already on their way to prison in Azkaban" Hermione nodded at Felix as she knows to hold both sleeping babies gently.

Every woman could see how this girl love his sons so much at the soft and gentle warm smile she had when she holds the kids.

"I will see you guys in a minute, thought before the discussion I will have you guys dinner first. Rena" Hermione called the house-elf

"Mistress already home. Welcome home Mistress, how your day at a player? Can Rena help you with something?" Rena excitedly ask. All of them could see the awe and admire also loyalty and loves in Rena's eyes when she looks at Hermione

"Oh can you make the guest and others dinner, I bet they are hungry. Oh and also please tell Raft to untie both Harry and Ron who is on a guest room. And if it, not trouble could you also please ask Hero to please repair some damaged thing, I'm sorry to trouble you and damaged something, Rena. And last please also prepare a late snack for both James and Scorpius when you make dinner. We already eat before we came home" Hermione politely said shocking them all at how she at toward the said creature who looks like a maid.

"Nonsense, Mistress never trouble me! Rena happy to help mistress! also, it must be Master Harry and Ron fault again to make Mitlstress upset. I swear one of this day Rena will put dancing potato or fart potion in their food" Rena hufted at the mistreat that her mistress receive which make Hermione laugh

"Thank you but Don't worry I could handle them. Thank you Rena" Hermione said for the last time

"Yes, Mistress Rena will make sure everything perfect" Rena popped out

Hermione bought the children upstair after nodding at Luna who is a conversation with, Alice.

"Is she always that polite toward umm... a maid?" asked Benjamin curiously

"Oh yeah, Hermione is believed on the equal ground toward any creature. Our improvement at the betterment of Magical creature and successful of progressing a betterment wizarding world is because of her. Not just that she also helo the female who gets a Curcio curse so that they could get pregnant. After campaigning on House Elf, Werewolf, Centarus, Vampire, and Dementors. Now she is working on a project where a female vampire could pregnant by their vampire mate without creating an immortal child. This used by separating a venom on female stomach and Virginia or Male venom so that they could separate blood that already being blanket by the venom. Well after she successfully creates a potion that could make werewolf change more stable and unhurt at all, she is on that vampire project" Luna said

This information caught every female vampire as they are shocked, while the three kings look awe but also worried. Carlisle especially looks put out on how he didn't think about this, but he can't help but admire Hermione on her quest. All vampire female view of Hermione changes to admire.

"Is the child will be dangerous?" asked Caius worriedly

"Oh no... In our magical world, there is another place, a place for a vampire that Hermione and Harry create. When they create this and asking for other magical vampires if they want to move, they found some of them, they actually had a human and vampire blood. So they research it and found that this type is called dhampir. The child will grow up like other human children, they will not hungry for blood until they reach the age of 17-20 years old. it variant, this up to the venom work. Also after they already reach the age, they will become a full aged vampire but they could still eat human food until they 1000 years old. Just like other vampires they also could be killed"

Rosalie gaped at that and look hopeful

"Though they need blood when the female pregnant but after the baby was born they didn't need anything" Luna continued "I believe with Hermione. She could create this opportunity, though she doesn't have any volunteer now since this is still on the project. But if it is successful I will contact you guys if you wanted to try" Luna look at every female vampire who looks grateful. Leah can't help but bitter since she can't have a child because she is shape-shifter but she didn't say anything.

Aro and Carlisle look giddy at this information, after this, they will ask if Hermione need help. While Esme and Rosalie hope that Hermione really could make it happen. Rosalie look at Emmet, if Hermione could make it happen she will be forever in her debt as her dream is becoming reality, she could have a child with Emmet. Emmet looks at Rosalie and hugs her, she knows what she thinking and agrees with her.

Suddenly Rena popped out again and said

"Miss. Luna the dinner is prepared, Master Harry and Ron along with Master Sirius and Remus is on the dining room. Mistress also just arrive on the dining room" Rena then popped out

"Well then let's go" Luna beamed at them while holding Alice hand, the other vampire look reluctance

"Wait! are the vampire also came? They couldn't eat food" said Seth confused

"Oh silly me, Hermione also create food that Vampire could eat. It already infused with blood, so when you ate it will taste just like what it was before dissolved in your sell to be blood that your venom receive. I'm sure Marcus and Caius already eat Hermione cooked food, yes?" Luna tilted her head at both kings who had smug look.

"Yes, and it really delicious" Caius grinned while they both send Aro, who pouted, gloating look.

"Well if it was really delicious, I want to try it's had been a long time since I ate a portion of human food," said Garret.

First Garret rather skeptical with this English family, but they had been received the vampires quite well and warmly. So he deduced that this family must be good.

As they arrive, everyone could only open their food at every single food that lay there. There are many kinds from chocolate, lagsana, surgery to Kalkun and many things. Emmet, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Garret mouth watered by every food there. Hell, they could even smell the delicious food.

"What are you guys waiting for? Sit" said Ron with a mouthful

As they look up there Ron and Harry who supported three bruises and they eyes change to pink while their hair is change to hot pink. The others laugh at that making Ron grumble while shooting Hermione glare. Sirius and Remus keep snicker at them.

When they already sit, the vampire hesitance to eat the food but seeing Caius and Marcus who just eat elegantly, they try only to find their eyes widened

"Oh my God!" Emmet said before he along with wolf pack grab each food and eat. The other vampire also happily ate.

"This is good! Please open a cafe! if you do I will buy it every time" said excited Emmet at Hermione who giggle

"Me too! damn it! it's good!" Garret said globing his food. The others also agreeing even Jane and Alec expressing their love to chocolate pudding

"How can you make this happen? I mean... I could comprehend the chicken or any heavy food but the dessert? how it could be possible?" Carlisle ask while looking at Hermione for answer

"Well, in our world there is a magical fruit too and some of them also can bleed. I use this blood and mixed it with cougar blood seeing it's more compatible than any magical creature blood. after that I duplicate it before infusing it to the dessert" nodded Hermione, others see her like she is a puzzle mystery

"You... you are really genius! This is an improvement for a vampire" Claimed a happy Aro

"Yes it is, and because magical creature and fruit could duplicate usually they will give their blood willingly which make it easier. And I am not Genius really, I just thought about what I could do, I also have help from Luna, Nevile, and Sanguini, he is a vampire by the way. These three is the one who could make it happen" beamed Hermione looking at sheepish Luna with pride

Others could see that this girl is really amazing not just that she is also humble. After that, they went to the family room again, everyone introduces themselves. Hermione had hugged some shocked female vampire. Like Tanya, Kate, Benajmin mate, Amud mate. She even handshake the males like they didn't cold at all. For the first time, they felt normal like when they are human.

When the Quileute introduces suddenly Sam, Paul and Jacob find themselves looking up at the woman who just throws them over her shoulder without magic, well Jacob is throw over a shoulder, Sam got kicked in the neck making him go down and Paul got kicked in between their leg. Hermione heels stab floor like a knife

"So you three is the one who hurt my daughter huh? Are you insane? Luna is woman, they should be treated with care not abused accidentally or not I don't give any shit" Hermione growled at the three male bellows her

The others gaped at the sudden change of the regal woman, now her aura turn to bloodlust is like a regal queen given punishment. Hell, they couldn't help nor they could breathe. Hermione keel scolds the boys bellow her, and these three boys feel like they are 3 years old being scolded by their mother for stealing a cookie.

"Oh man... She is cursing now" Ron groaned and hide behind Harry

"Mione is... well she is Mione" Harry said shrugging while Sirius hide behind Remus

"She is scary when she is angry" Sirius whimper while Remus grinned proudly

"That's our beloved daughter, I am so proud of her" all-male look at him like crazy when Hermione threatens to castrate the boys without a pained killer.

"... Well, I already seen the damage from Harry and Ron, I already see how sorry you are but you still not apologize so..." Hermione suddenly take a wand and curse three boys

"Holy Hell! Mione what is that?" asked Ron

"It's my new spell, whenever the want to have sex their dick will hurt badly making them stop, also when they wanted to humiliate or abused a girl they throat would burst like they are on fire before they start to throw up a little frog, and last is you could see on his face" Hermione smile angelically and innocently at them all.

Jane and Rosalie look at her in a new light of respect. The Volturi guard also approves Hermione especially the three kings and Jasper. Though every man winched at her list. When they see the three boys, Emmet laughed so hard along with Demetri even Seth laughing. There is a pimple that curves a word of man-whore at each person's forehead.

The three wolf who just realize this wanted to attack Hermione but they found their wolf agreeing with Hermione punishment. After that, the introduction is continued and when it came to Leah, Hermione changes her hair to a pale pink after she slaps her and making the said girl shriek when Hermione turn her hair pink. Hermione also cruse Leah breast making it gone flat like a board and there is a pimple saying rude in her cheek. Just like the other Leah wolf also agree with the punishment.

This got everyone a laugh and a reminder to mot cross this girl. Hell, it's not a pain like Jane but humiliation and also the future pain is scarier than having one minute on Jane ability.

"Well since it already cleared. Let's go to the case. Hermione it will be easy to show them our memory" Harry said as Hermione hissed at him

"Luna will go out to watch over the boys" she firmly stated, Luna who still can't handle some pain agreeing not before looking at Paul, Sam, and Jacob.

"Listen to me, whatever you see is already in the past. I'm saves now...Yes, I'm still scared and can't stand on my own but I will be fine." They reluctantly nodded at Luna.

Hermione confused with the exchanged before she looks at the remaining females.

"Some graphic will be to gore and daunting if you can't handle it please get out from the room. There will be a child, a baby who is forcefully raped before it being thorned and eaten. And many more although it will show later. But I really want you to be truthful if you can't handle it don't pretend to be strong. this applies to everyone here. These people are not human nor creature, they are a monster among monster" Hermione warn them all

The others look confused yet curious but also disgust at what she said about rape a child. The females look scared and disgust, but they all nodded at Hermione.

"Kitten, you also get out... If you can't handle it okay" Sirius look hopeful only to find Hermione smiled sadly

"You know I can't, I am the only one who could use the projector magic." Remus look peeved at this

"Princess" Moony came out to convince her

"Is okay Moony, I will be fine. You are here with me, right? and so is Harry and Ron also Sirius. I will be fine" Hermione pleaded at Moony, the wolf always spoil Hermione especially after she helps him and they bonded as pa k when Hermione change to animagus. so he just nods.

"First years first?" asked Hermione

"Yeah a lighter one"

"Mixed?"

"Yep, it would be better to do that, Harry first then mine after that yours mixed in mixed with Sirius and Remus"

The three nodded then Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus take out their wand. After that, each person takes a wisp mist from their forehead before they give it to Hermione. Hermione nodded at them.

As everyone already sits, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron sit in the middle sofa. Since they already charm it to be bigger.

"Now let's get started from when Harry receive his letters"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my own creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Author PoV**

The vampires, wolfs and elders shocked to see a screen like a theater suddenly came out in front of them.

"Well, I want to tell you for those who didn't know about pensive. This is a new way of pensive, my husband, Draco, and I create this in case Dumbledore will manipulate us again. A mist that you see came out a form each one of us is our memory, it can't be faked because it will kill you. After all pensive magic is held of what memory the holder had. Pensive is a thing like a tv screen that uses for seeing a memory. The old pensive is like boiling that used to describe a witch stirring potion in a big bowl" Hermione joked at the end making them laugh

"Well know I will tell you about Hogwarts first" Hermione explain to them about what is Howgrats what age to enter it and their house also rivalry.

"Now let's watch" And just like that the screen showing a picture.

Hermione sits in between Harry and Ron. The first scene is about Harry sleeping on the cupboard which shocked all of them, some woman even growling when they see how Harry threated like a maid. He is even cooking! The kids are not even twelve yet. Alice and Leah bite their lips so that they won't let out a growl.

The scene change when a big giant, more than Felix came into the house and explain that he is a wizard. All of them feel happy at that. The scene change again now they see a magical market which awes all of them at how everything is strange yet real. Especially the Goblin! Caius comment that if muggle world had them maybe there will be no thieving which everyone agrees. After that, it changes back to where Harry back in the house.

Harry eyes glassed at that, Hermione holds his hand which Harry reply by tightening his hand.

_"Now this is your room! I don't want you to tell then where you have bee leaving this whole time boy! You are nothing but trash and garbage that we pick up. You should ve thankful that we pick you up, when you are older you must pay us full of the money that we wasted om you!" _Every female vampire and some man growled at that.

"That's bastard" Ememt growl

"The hell is your uncle problem boy?" ask Garret also growling. He may kill human to drink blood but he never will abuse a kid. This is more than insane. The kid lives on a cupboard, he doesn't know his name or his parents until he got the letter, he treated like a fucking maid! He also got second clothes and live in a smaller room!

Even Denali coven, Tanya and her sister growling at the screen. Alec and Jane bit their lips at that. Caius and Aro frowned at the human man. They wanted to rip this human apart.

The screen change next to show a red-haired boy with many children like him. This make all vampire gape at how many kids the couple produces, hell even Billy Black eyes popped out. The kid, Ron is bullied and neglected. He is being pushed to do something he didn't like, while his life is more good than Harry but it still bad to see that the child being bullied by his older brothers and sister who didn't know what they are doing.

They see as the child hide away his treasure a sparrow in the tree, but then the sparrow dead in the hand of his sister. The child never got anything he like. This is mentally abused in a loving family is hurt everyone else. They just see what the two boys they hope Hermione live is more stable than this. Even Remus and Sirius still mad at the treatment that Harry and Ron had. But they never see Hermione, the only one who see allowed that time only Draco, Pansy, Luna, and two of the Golden Trio

The scene changes to how Ron receive his letter only to find his mother just nodded before babying his sister and how his father couldn't care less because he is too fascinated by muggle technology. Next, they see how his twin brother making fun of him. Then his mother telling him to be more like his brother.

The others growl at that, the woman is too overbearing, she means good but she didn't know what she does is hurting his son.

Next, the scene changes to the library. There sitting alone a girl. A little Hermione with lion-like hair which shocked others and angelic innocent face, she holds a book heavier than her. Suddenly they hear a scream and a fight. Everyone eyes widened at that. They see the little Hermione hold the book closer as she tries to hide in the corner. The door opened and a man look like Hermione came,

_"You demon child! I told you to not use your power at home! I told you not to do show it outside either" _

They watch as the man takes his belt before starting to hit the little girl. The little girl whimper as she uses her books to protect her while saying sorry repeatedly.

Jasper and The three Kings eyes burned at the screen, their beast screaming at them to defend their mate and hold her. But when they look at their mate they push it done as their mate look calm and unaffected. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and other female vampires, even Leah gasp and whimper at each hit. While Twin Witch, Jane ANd Alec remembering about villagers who also scorned and call them both Demon. In the screen blood coming out from the girl, it feels like the girl skin ripped leaving a scar. Before the father leaves, little Hermione rubs her tears away from her. As she tries to get up on her own, there stand at the door a woman looks alot like Hermione, Hermione smile at the woman but she just looks down and walks away like Hermione is not there. They could see little Hermione hurt, Jane shocked by this, she and his brother though Hermione had a loving family that make her warm like this.

Next scene change when Hermione is bullied, Hermione who want to fight back remember his father word so she held back until one of them ripe her books. She pushed one of the boys before pointed at then suddenly the boy shoes got tied to each other. Little Hermione look smug but then she looks dreadful when her mother stands there looking shocked. They watch as Hermione mother take her to the priest to be purred but the priest said that she is pure. Then they see as Hermione mother put Hermione on water repeatedly almost killing her before Hermione power burst out and every glass in the house broke.

Remus and Sirius froze in their sit, never they though Hermione had this kind of life Jasper and Three Kings try to not snarl or snatch Hermione away. This parent is crazy, but what breaks them the most is when Hermione found out using her magic by her father, he then takes a scorched hot iron and use it to Hermione back who screamed before her father muffles her with a tie. After that, her father bought crying Hermione in the basement and lock her.

"The fuck!" Billy Black shouted looking it like it was unreal, while others look at the calm Hermione

How could see stand after that? How could she be so strong as to watch the memory again after what her parents do? This is insane, this three child is supposed to be loved and not... not abused like this! Leah looked shocked at how strong Hermione keep going to this day even after all of that abuse. While Edward felt ashamed at himself at how he treats Hermione.

Esme wanted to run there and hug little Hermione and whisked her away. This environment that their life is really brutal. They didn't deserve it, Hermione is a sweet child. Hell, she even searches a betterment for other creature welfare.

Everyone holding breath as next day Hermione still being locked in her room then an old woman come holding a letter. The woman told them about their daughter is a witch, The other wants throw up at the acting that Hermione parents had. They appear loving at her and even congratulate her. But they can't help smiling at the innocent happy smile that Hermione had when McGonagall said there will be other witches like here and how happy Hermione is when she knows that she is not a demon. The scene change to Hermione who quietly read every book that she just got.

"Well there is our residence bookworm, Mione" tease Ron making Hermione swat his arm

Next change to the first meeting of Hermione and a shy boy named Neville, then she helps him searching a toad then she meets with Ron and Harry for the first time and uses magic. It's cute to see that. Then when they use a boat to castle which make others awe at the design and everything.

They watch as a child that looks alot like Scorpius, except the curly hair which they though that Scropious got from Hermione, arrogantly introduce himself.

"Mione, your husband is a pompous ass" Harry comment making Hermione shrugged

"Well, everyone changed~ Though he will not be Malfoy if he doesn't strut and act like that. I hope Scorpius will not follow his father step." Hermione giggle ay that

They are confused as to why Hermione and this man who hate her and the other two, Harry and Ron, could be a couple. But Draco has a beauty that could be compared to Caius. Then they watch as each people being placed in their own house. Hermione, Harry, and Ron placed at Gryffindor, while Pansy and Draco at Slytherin. It change again when Hermione became an A star student by performing perfectly. Then they see as Draco call her mudblood which make them frown. Their eyes widened when they see Hermione flinch.

"What is mudblood?" asked Tanya

"Mudblood is a rude word, stupid word for a witch and wizard that born from a muggle. Muggle is a non-magical parent. Usually, the child would be called a muggle-borns. Because the pureblood who do intern bread marry or crossover to other pureblood marry think that the muggle-borns is stealing their magic." Remus explain

"Yeah, those theory is used by pureblood that envy of how strong and pure the muggle-borns magic is. Because they are the first in a line of their family" Sirius nodded before continue "Ron is a pureblood or called blood traitor because his family didn't believe with this theory and mingle with muggle though Ron came from a crossover marry between pureblood. Harry is half-blood, her mother is muggle-born while his father pureblood. Harry father mother is a second older cousin of mine. He crossover marry with Potter who is pureblood or know as a blood traitor. Remus is half-blood because his father is a wizard while his mother is a normal muggle. And I come from a fucking intern breeder, my mother is the second cousin of my father who married each other which is gross. That's why I hate most Black and like few."

The others shocked at that and rather disturbed by how pureblood is breeding.

Next, they see as Hermione stay alone in the library while others mock her because she is too smart which make Aro frown. Next is Hermione sit next to Ron and Hermione who already had enough try to teach Ron, Ron look jealous at Hermione who successfully make the feather fly. They watch as Hermione beamed at the teacher who got her a point. Then Ron said hurtful thing making Hermione cry.

_"I think she hears you, Ron" Harry frown at Ron who looks sheepish __"I'll apologize later" Ron nervously said._

"You are an idiot Ron" comment Harry

"Yes, I am a jerk didn't I?" Ron groan.

Others could see how sorry he is, they already know about his complex before but it didn't mean Ron could just say that to Hermione.

"Well you are Ron, our Ron had emotional of a teaspoon. it's already in past anyway, also you still a jerk though you are our jerk" Hermione laugh at that

They see how forgiving Hermione is to her family and friends.

Then they watch as there is a news about the Troll and Hermione who stand in the bathroom shocked by the troll. They watch on edge when the troll came

"Holy Hell!" Screamed Emmet, Seth, and Paul while others agreeing. The females one looked disgusted.

Then it changes to how Harry came and jump to Troll and hit the Troll eyes by his wand. Everyone looks at Harry in disbelieve

"What? I didn't think okay" he replies their stare while Sirius gaped at the incredulity. Lily will have his head when he is dead.

After that Ron lifted the Troll by their learned spell making it tumble and unconscious.

"I don't know what to said..." Edward start

"How the hell Troll can get in? Where is that damn old coat Dumbledore!" Remus growl while Sirius laugh

Then the scene change, Hermione lying to save both of Harry and Ron which make them lost house points. It ended.

Everyone gaped at the Golden Trio

"Wow! You guys got adventure" said Benjamin

"You don't know about what will receive each year. This one is tame and it still not finish yet the first year" Hermione shrugged like she is not just almost dead

"There is more dangerous than this?!" Caius exclaim eyes widened

"Well, each year is dangerous for us. We are lucky we could live but most of all it thanks to Mione quick thinking that we still alive" Harry said

"Well after this is also tame one," said Hermione which make both Ron and Harry look at her like she is crazy "What?"

"Nothing" they quickly said.

Then they see as Harry successfully holding a broom along with Ron while Hermione frustrated. Which is cute in the eyes of her mates. They see as Neville broom crashed down and gapes at how dangerous it is. Then Hermione tries to warn Harry but he didn't listen and chase Malfoy.

_"What an idiot"_

They all laugh at Hermione who said that. Their eyes widened when Harry almost being plumed before he catches the thing. Then Harry being punished also promoted by his head house. After that they see as the three get into a trap by Draco then they ran into the forbidden room. Everyone now looks at the three

"What? We are panic" defend the three of them which make others shook their head.

Everyone then gaped at the three-headed dog.

"The hell! That Cerberus is real?! How dangerous is your school?" exclaim Kate shocked

"Well, we almost dead each year so yeah... It almost dangerous" said Harry

Now everyone gaped at him, except the two of Golden Trio. Next is, Hermione who burn professor snape robe after seeing that he is chatting enchantment. They look at the girl who can be ruthless and shudder they will not get on her bad side. Sirius laughs loudly at that

"Damn kitten you burn snivellous robe?" Sirius laugh again which make Hermione frown and bind him before putting the silent charm on him.

"Don't call him that, he is a good guy. I am misunderstanding him" Hermione pout at the ganged Sirius.

Everyone choice not to comment on that, the last they find the witch ire on them.

Everyone watch again, as the young golden trio then try to open the door only to find Cerberus wake up and almost kill them before they run away from the room. After that Harry felt his scar hurt every time professor Quirel came. It changes to the following professor snape and then got into the forbidden room again to see what inside. First, they successfully pass Cerberus, then searching a key from many flying keys, after that they got on chess.

"It looks easy," said Alice positively only to find that the chess move to destroy each piece which make her gaped "Holy Hell! What the hell what's that?!" before she continued saying that after seeing the moved chess that just being destroyed by the opposite chess.

Every female's heart reaches out toward the danger that the three going

"Oh that moving chess," Ron said relaxedly making Alice gaped at him

Then they almost had a heart attack if that possible when they see the piece broke a piece that Ron stand on. After that is a potion puzzle which Hermione successfully finish

"That look relatively easy," said Amud

"Yep cause that potion is poisoned we got wrong we died immediately" Hermione nodded making everyone, except Ron and Harry, look at her sharply. Especially the three kings and Jasper who growl at hearing how dangerous the potion is.

Then the professors came and scold them after that usher them out. They all when to their dorm before Hermione said

_"Now I am going to bed the least I could do to continue your crazy idea of getting killed or worse... expelled" after that Hermione slam the door _

_"She needs to get her priority" mutter Ron to Harry_

Everyone now laughs at how cute Hermione is, while she pouted and elbow Ron who writhing in pain. Then they watch as the young Golden trio enter the forbidden room again to see that it was professor Quirel is the bad guy.

"I didn't see that coming," said Carlisle shock, everyone nodded at that

After that, they watch as the Ron consciousness and Hermione stand to protect him while Harry being trapped with Quirrell inside the fire. They hear every word that had been said. Then shocked at the second face in Quirel head.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron it always surprises him to see this scene while everyone looks in disgust and must watch as Harry fighting his life before he touches Voldermort who looks like he is being burned then the Voldermort soul flies away. Quirrell fainted and everyone got to the clinic. They watch as all of them get a point from what they do. And it ends of the first year.

Everyone silent

"I don't know what to said except you got yourself an adventure," said Quill Sr.

"Wait! Do you guys fight a Voldernort soul on your second year? That old coat must know about this yet he let you guys fight him!" Remus growl at that

"Remus... Let's trash this old coat picture later" Sirius seriously said which Remus agreeing.

"I don't understand why Voldermort disappear after Harry touch him?" Aro asks every vampire, wolfs and elders question

"Well, Harry is alive on killing curse when he is a child. All of it, because his mother gives herself and stands in front of him while Voldemort firing his first killing curse at Harry. The love of mother activated an old artifact and spell so that when Voldemort delivers second killing curse at Harry it rebounded to himself crushing his body. You see Voldemort is everything that evil, you will see why later on six years. He doesn't know love, so Harry who still had his mother love protection and still alive because the said love protection is like a purer form that Voldemort can't touch" Hermione explain, they surprised by that information. They don't know that love could be so strong like that.

A screen started again now they are in their second year.

Harry sleep in a room that already fence by an iron bar, this make others shocked. Then a house-elf who make Harry life in hell although he is just trying to help. Then Hermione who stay alone in the house. Before she got lock up in the basement after her daily beating. Then Ron who still being last cared for by parents and everyone in his family. Next is meeting with Lockheart that had many fans

"He is a fraud. A stupid fool" grumble Hermione making everyone wonder what happened. Ron and Harry chuckle at her

"Come on, Mione just because he has given you an E you don't have to grumble about that. Even though it's an easy test" Harry tease making Ron laugh

"Easy my ass! That test is nothing but a question about himself! We are studying a defense against dark arts not what color he like or even how handsome he is! what the hell question is that! that person is stupid fool fraud vain and evil little fly" Hermione keep grumbling while others can't help widened their eyes at that. They kinda understand her dislike. How can a teacher give a question about himself and not about the subject?

They watch as the elf charmed the wall so that Harry can't go to Hogwarts then Ron help him by stealing his father car and they went to Hogwarts got struck in whipping willow that almost kill them if it not for Hermione who notices them and runs to tea her to help them, then they would be whipped to dead.

"That's... look deadly," said Seth looking at the tree

"Oh it is, we three had been blasted by the damn it tree and in hurt like hell" Ron grumble when he see an evil tree.

Next is when Harry could talk with snake then his fight with Draco. After that a petrified student and a cat. Then there is a note about Chamber Secret is being opened by the heir of Slytherin, and writing of mudblood must be aware.

"Holy shit! That's real?" Sirius looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron who nodded.

Then they watch as people accuse Harry of being Slytherin Heir and the one who petrified people. They watch as Lockheart is teaching nonsense. Then Hermione helping him freeze a fairy. After that Hemione, Harry and Ron go to the library to do some research.

_"How can I be stupid. I have read this on my light reading" said Hermione who throws a heavy book in front off Ron and Harry who looks shocked_

_"This is your light reading?" Ron ask gulped_

Everyone looks at Hermione

"That's is not light reading" Emmet mutter making Hermione look at him

"What is that Emmet?" she smiles brightly

"That's a light reading!" Emmet tune change to agree Hermione suddenly making others laugh

"Hermione how fast can you read that book?" ask Carlisle curious

"Well, 1 hour if there is a noise and 45 minutes if is silent. I could read 500 sentences per minute. Why?" ask Hermione confused at everyone who knows gapped at her.

"You are brilliant, Mione... Brilliant but scary" Ron muttered making Hermione swat his head.

Next, they watch as Hermione already found the clue before suddenly a giant snake creeping behind her, quickly she tore the paper before she also being petrified.

"What is petrified?" ask Marcus looking at frozen Hermione

"Well, it's like you see we are frozen but we could feel and hear everything that going on around us. It's like being traped blind in the snow" elaborated Hermione

Then they watch as Lockheart trap the boys before Harry came face to face with Tom Riddle who use Ginny Weasley as his vessel. They see as the charismatic handsome man is Voldermort. After that a phoenix came with a hat before A basilisks could kill Harry, he felt that Basilisks ask him to kill her with a sword inside the hat. Harry take the sword before killing basilisks who then give information to take his fangs and stab it to the diary. And after that Hermione wake up before she runs and hugs Harry.

"Basilisks a good one but Voldermort is controlling her," Harry explain which saddening some people to see how basilisks sacrifice can't be remembered.

"Well, that end of the second year. Next is the third year. Before that, let's all rest first I am sure some of you must be thirsty or want to go to the bathroom. The bathroom is that way by the way" said Hermione

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Author PoV**

"How the hell Voldemort is still alive?" ask Aro confused, Hermione give him secret smile and said

"You will see later. Now let's continue to the third year yeah?"

Everyone nodded then they see Hermione got callee and given a time turner. Harry got news about Sirius Black who runs away. Hermione found a black dog and taking care of him quietly inside her house along with her cat, Crookshanks. Then they watch as Sirius Black runs away from a scary looking prison that had a grim reaper like.

"What is that?" asked Charlotte now more relaxed to speak

"That's dementor, that creature is a guard for Prison Azkaban. It sucks your happiness and happy memory leaving you in agony and madness" shiver, Sirius, before he stands up shocking the other

"Sorry pup I can't watch this one it brings to much memory," said haunted-looking Sirius

"Is okay Sirius, you can go?" said Harry

Remus also stand up but hesitance to left

"Is okay, dad. We goy this" said Hermione now. Remus looks at her in a grim smile before nodded and follow Sirius out. The others confused by this but thinking they will find out later.

As the scene keep going they are shocked to see Sirius as a criminal who betrays Harry parents. It didn't make any sense if it true why Sirius is here. After that they watch as a Hipogrift, they awe by the creature. Then they watch as Draco strut and getting kicked. Then Hermione saves him. After that, the scene continues until Hermione punch Draco making his nose blend.

"You are savage" Caius unknowingly said making Hermione turn to him and shrugged

"Well, he got what he deserves" Hermione shrug as others shook their head at the ruthless woman.

Then it turns when Hermione meet Draco and Draco apologize which shocked others.

Then as the scene going on until Ron sitting down scared, Hemione and Harry stand in front of Sirius and Remus. Suddenly Hermione push Harry behind him as she said

_"I trust you! I trust you even though I know what you are! How could you betray Harry! If you want to get Harry you should kill me first" said Hermione fearlessly_

_"Miss. Granger listen..." Remus try to get closer while Harry also wanted to listen but then he stops by Hermione next word _

_"He is a werewolf! And he helps Sirius now"_

They watch as Severus came before Sirius telling the true stories of what happened that night then Hermione and Harry stun Severus making him fainted. Before they transform Ron rat, who is Peter. Everyone shocked at the reveal, that's why Sirius is here. Because he is innocent. They watch as Sirius shout about how he had been in prison for 12 years without trial. And that just sad. Then Harry stopping Sirius and Remus for killing Peter before Peter run away. Everything when into hell as Remus change into a werewolf and Sirius try to distract him. He shouts to the kids to run away. The shape-shifter shocked as they see the real werewolves and when they change into one. It differs from them, and now they question the truth in the story they had been told. While the elders of Quileute also shocked by this revealed.

They watch the teenagers Golden trio run, but Remus got into them, Hermione stands in front of Harry and injured Ron when Remus ran toward him. Hermione got clawed on her thing. Shocked everyone to silence. They see as Harry holding Hermione who us bleeding heavily. Snape came and stunned Remus before they bought Hermione to the clinic. They hear asModem Porfey, the school nurse said that Hermione didn't get infected and the scar could go away.

This ake Jasper and the three kings have conflicted feeling at Remus, they don't like that he had hurt Hermione, especially Caius who hate werewolves with passion but they see how much Hermione loves his dad, Remus. Then they watch as Remus packing before Hermione came and he tries to not look into her eyes. Everyone shocked when Hermione shout to shut the fuck up when Remus apologize

_"You are idiot Remus! It's your fault for not taking a potion, that's true, but it's not you or Moony fault that you felt threatened by our presence. Nor it's your fault that you are a werewolf! Also, you already try to protect us and I am the one who doubts you. I'm so sorry Remus, Moony. I'm so sorry. So now we are on the same ground. Stop looking down and apologize at whatever you do, Is not your fault about your condition! And it's not fair how you can't teach us again! Is not fair at all! So God helps me if you are apologizing to me once more I would grab a tickle potion a shove it to your throat. Man up damn it!"_

"Wow... That was some word you said Mione" Harry pat Hermione head who shrug

"But it's true, he needs to man up really to accept Moony"

They look shocked at the girl who didn't even fault Remus even after he scars her albeit accidentally, then they are curious at what could make this girl hate someone.

After that, they watch as Harry save Sirius from getting sucked by a hollow creature. They can't help but shiver to see the creature could suck happiness is cruel. Then they watch as Hermione use a time turner to save Buckbeak then went to prison. They watch as Hermione break Sirius door.

"Holy hell! Are you rule breaker or rule follower Mione? Make up your mind" laugh Ron who then grunted by Hermione hit on his head

"I follow a rule, but when is it necessary I break them. No one will know about that anyway" grinned cheerily Hermione

"I'm so thankful that you don't go to the dark side or we will never win the war if you end up in dark side" Harry teases making them all laugh.

After saving Sirius, Harry, and Hermione back to their time. Hermione then gives the time turner back to McGonagall but not before she got scolded first.

"I don't know why you use the time turner to do many studies. Is really out of my mind" Ron shook his head while patting Hermione who grunted and grunted him in ribs making Ron groan

"Damn it, you are right Caius this woman is savage" Ron grunt still holding his rib.

"Well is the end of the third year which also still tame," Hermione said

"That's still tame?!" shout others how scary is the next if they thought that this is tamed.

"Yep, 4 year also same but tamer. Five years is the start then six-year is beginning then seven-year we go on hiding. After that, I lost account" Hermione shrugged at the disbelieving look she receives

They watch as the screen change into the start of Four Year.

They see as Hermione run away from home and go into the motel. A gala, how Hermione and Draco exchange a secret smile. This make all females swoon, while Jasper and three kings bitter. Then chaos ensues, Hermione ran to find Harry. Only to be pulled by Draco

_"Are you crazy Granger? You almost get shot. You should be hiding not here" there is softness and gentleness on Draco eyes_

_"I know, I'm searching Harry"_

_"Damn it! It' d Potter again! He could take care of himself" Draco grumble_

_"Well, he is my best friend I care for him" Hermione shout back before turned back "Thank you for helping me, but you need to hide. I will search for Harry by myself"_

_"Wait I will come with you and also wear this so that no one will see you" Draco take off his coat and cover Hermione head with it. He then takes her hand_

_"Let's go"_

_Not long from there they see Pansy who had her hand on Harry's mouth, Hermione and Draco slowly and quietly walk to them_

_"The hell are you doing, stupid man! Do you want to get killed!" scowl Pansy_

_"I need to search my wand"_

_"Can't you damn it think that someone steals it from you to make you in trouble" Pansy growl_

They watch as four of them meet with each other and separated at each other respective. Everyone could see worry and concern in Draco and Pansy eyes as they look back before walk toward their parent's tent. This make everyone wonder about those two-person, Draco and Pansy.

The scene changes again as another school comes to Hogwarts. A new defense against dark arts teacher. The scene continued to change until the announcement of the participant in The Tournament began with Harry name suddenly came out from the Globet of Fire.

"No way!" Garret said

"Someone put Harry name in, he doesn't know that" defend Hermione which make Harry shoot her thankful look, others shocked at what Hermione said

They watch as others, except Hermione, distrust Harry and leave him alone. They could felt Ron shameful face at seeing his younger self. Then they see Cedric.

"Holy! He looks like your brother!" Emmet shout others also shocked by this

After that, the wat has the first task is about Dragon. They gaped

"This is insane, how can someone give a task like this? Are they trying to kill student?" asked Billy Black

"Well they do that to form a fucking stupid entertainment" Harry scowl

They watch as Hermione became an owl between Ron and Harry and how mad she also watch how Hermione scared a Ravenclaw student that bully, Luna. Since then Luna can be seen with Hermione. Then they watch as Harry and Hermione hugged then being pictured by a woman who looks like a journalist

"I hate that woman, that's Sketter by the way. Rita Sketter, a journalist who wrote a lie" Now that new, finally they hear that Hermione hate someone. Even Lockheart is dislike not hate. So, this woman is the woman Hermione meet before, the one that had been talking about before Hermione arrive.

They see as the woman try to write an article before she being caught by Bulgarian named Victor Krum. Then they watched as Harry retrieve the egg from the dragon after skying dangerously. This make everyone breath got caught up before they could breathe again.

"It never gets old" Ron tossed with Harry who grinned

"Men's" Hermione grumble making all men grinned and woman groaned

Next is how Hermione and Pansy coincidence meeting. How both each throw insults until throw hexed then befriend each other. This, of course, baffles others at how they became friends. Then she and Draco secret meeting along with Pansy and Harry. They still not a couple in this, as everyone could see, but there are this tension and attraction that look so pure, as they insult and complement each other.

Then a girl with blonde hair named Lavender came to talks with Hermione, after that Hermione courage for Lavender to tell Ron how she felt. Everyone thinking that this must be Ron wife. Then they watch as Viktor came and asking Hermione to dance at same time Draco came before Draco grab another girl and kiss her in front of Hermione making her frown. Hermione then looks at Victor and nodded. Draco looks sad for a split second before he sneers at her and walks away. Then Harry who wanted to ask Pansy only to find that he is with Theo.

Yule Ball came, Pansy, who Hermione already introduce to Luna, and Luna help to makeover Hermione by shrieking her teeth and make her hair more tamed. Each girl gives each other comment. They could see how Pansy and Hermione spoil Luna like she is their little sister or daughter. Then after finishing, Pansy went to Slytherin drom with secret corridor while Luna when to search her date, Nevile.

They watch as everyone already in front of the ballroom. Then Hermione steps down at the same time after Harry looks at Pansy and said beautiful to his date before he looks up to find himself speechless at his best friend appearance. Not just him, but everyone looks shocked at Hermione.

The kings and Jasper could find themselves jealous at the boy who dances with their mate. Then they watch as Ron accused Hermione to dance with the enemy after he got an argument with Lavender. Then Hermione orders both boys to go to bed before she cries. They see as Draco came

_"The hell, Granger! You could cry what a shocking revelation" said astonished Draco_

They watch as Hermione mad and slap him before she could run away from there, Draco takes her hand and went into secret passage to Astronomy room.

_"Dance with me" Draco ordered_

They watch as Hermione who kicks Draco in the leg and told him to repeat the question, Draco grinned before he repeats politely along with saying please. They got to talk their feeling and that Draco never truly hate Hermione, he just jealous and fascinated by her. At the same time, Harry went to Quidditch field and lay there before Pansy came

_"What the hell you doing here? you could get cold! Up now, stupid boy"_

They watch as Harry get up almost immediately as Pansy continues to lecture him before she turns back, but before she could walk away from there, Harry ask her the same thing like Draco

_"Dance with me"_

Just like Hermione, only Pansy smiled coldly, before kicking him in between his leg. She asks who the hell he thinks he is to order her like that. Harry cleared his throat before he kneels and asks softly to Pansy if she could give time to dance with him. Pansy agreeing. Then after that, they went dancing and flying.

Harry suddenly stand up when he watches the scene. Too much happy memory when he is in the fourth year he forgot that much.

"Harry..." Hermione whisper

"I need fresh air. Sorry, Mione but I can't" as Harry look at the scene his eyes grow sad and hurt.

"It's okay, you could go" After a kiss on Hermione's head Harry went away. Ron then gets up and also nodded to Hermione after kissing her.

"What's wrong with him?" ask Paul

"Too much happy memory and promise in this years. He can't see this, he just got overseeing Pansy picture but he can't see the memory"

"What why? scared of first love?" Jacob grumble then he felt himself being thrown away

"I told you to shut your mouth if you only had hated comment, didn't I? Pansy is James Potter mother. She died murdered in cold blood. Every piece of her body is being throned then those fuckers leave a note and memory on how they sexually harass and rape her" After Hermione said this Jacob look down in shame. Everyone felt pity for Harry.

"Then how can you still watch Hermione?" ask Alice softly

"Because I need to be strong for Harry, for my kids, Luna and our friends. If I fall and crumble they will wither. Also... It's good to remember good memory because sometimes you could forget what pain latter on" Hermione shrug

"You must love him deeply, this Draco I mean," said Tanya softly

"More than you think I could, he is my soulmate," said Hermione softly as she watches happy memories of her and Draco then Harry and Pansy.

The scene changes Hermione being called to Headmaster room same like Ron but then everything went dark. Then Harry frantically search Hermione and Ron, until he meets Pansy and Draco. Draco looks frustrated and out of breath as he keeps cursing. Suddenly Pansy look at both boys and said she know where she is. Pansy pointed at the lake, the competition place and just like that both boys realize what going on. Draco broke a replica near him. As he looks more than angry

_"Potter, save her... If something ever happens to her... I will kill that old man" Draco growled_

Everyone, except Hermione, shocked by that.

Then they see as Harry swim down to find Hermione and Ron tied. Before he could reach for Hermione, Vicktor took her first then swarm upside. Looking around and seeing that Fleur didn't go down. Harry cut Ron and Fleur sister, Grabiella rope making the mermaid mad and want to kill him, but thankfully in last moment, he blasted to the upper water. After that Hermione run to kiss Harry on cheek and forehead. She is worried about her. Then Harry and Hermione slip off to meet with Pansy and Draco who immediately hug each order partner.

_"Thank God you are okay," said Pansy_

_"Are you worry about me, ice queen?" tease Harry making Pansy punched him in the gut_

_"Just shut up, brat" Pansy tightened her hug "You make me worry" she whispered softly after that making Harry look down as his eyes became more gentle and softer_

_"I'm sorry" Harry kiss Pansy head_

_"Here take this and this and this" at other side Draco had blanketed Hermione with his coat, robe and sweeter making Hermione amused at shocked Draco_

_"Damn it, Granger! Do you know careful mean?" he suddenly exclaims after that bought Hermione into a hug_

_"Don't do that again... I swear my heart stops beating after realizing that you are down there" Draco tightened his hug_

_"I'm sorry" Hermione softly said before Draco look down and place his forehead on her_

_"Don't... You are okay now and that's all matter to me" he then kisses her forehead before look at her in the eye "I love you", his eyes seem to said_

Everyone looks at the scene and at a sad smile that Hermione had, they now could see how much Draco and Hermione love each other. It's not instant love that they had nor like what Edward and Bella had. Now Edward looks at it and began comparing his and the two relationships. Both Draco and Hermione along with Harry and Pansy had something that even the mate's vampires lack, a true love that had been building not just instant as they look at each other eyes.

They watch as Harry came into the last task, they watch as to how dangerous this task actually As Harry got into Graveyard. Cedric dead which shocked The Cullens, especially Edward. Most of all Voldemort rebirth and Voldermort became alive only with a snake-like appearance. Everyone gasps at that

"Oh my," said Aro in disgust.

They watch shocked at the ghost that came from Harry as he fights with Voldemort before he takes Cedric dead body back to Hogwarts. They watch as Harry told others that Voldemort back but Ministry didn't believe him and called him a liar. Then they found out Moody is a fake teacher who in truth is Bratty Junior. Everyone looks at Hermione who closes her eyes as Cedric funeral.

"Well that's the end of our four years," Hermione said

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Author PoV**

"Is the real hell is beginning now?" ask Jasper who then moved to sit beside her

"Uhum~ thought there is no much off gore here, only annoying teacher"

With that five years begin with Harry now life with Hermione as he also running away from his hell. Luna occasionally visit. Then Hermione and others trapped in Grimmauld Place while Harry is in his uncle clunch. Dumbledore telling them not to tell Harry, but Hermione secretly telling him in a code word. Harry came to live with them, the trio fight. Hermione punches both boys who then tackle them. They talk and reconciled. Dumbledore tells Hermione to come home. Hermione hell began again, only now his father seems to touch her too intimately. This make others look at the father in disgust and growl. How can he be a father?

Death eater come to her house, her mother sacrifices his father betrayal. Her mother being raped and killed in front of frozen Hermione before Death Eaters could do anything they hear police sirens. Which Draco and Harry, they save her. Draco comfort Hermione and the first magical kiss that shocked them. Along with Pansy and Harry. The couple formed. School began. A pink toad-like teacher who punish Hermione and Harry in blood quil. Pansy and Draco rage at how Hermione and Harry treated. The Slytherin found out relationship. obliviate Umbridge after saving Hemrikne from hundred times writing on blood quil.

"That's... Is it hurt?" asked Jane suddenly shocking others except for Hermione

"Yeah, it's like your blood being sucked dry then your skin being tattoed" Hermione elaborated.

Jane nodded before frowned at the toad woman if she meets her in future she will torture this toad woman.

Next is Defense Army crated, they learn how to fight. This, of course, shocked others as they still a child but these kids already thrust in war. But, Jasper and Caius awe at Hermione leader and strategic mind. Next scene is about someone telling about the D.A class. Draco tries to find who is traitor and try to distract Umbridge. They watch as the traitor found out with a black pimpled labeled SNEAK on her foreheads. The traitor asking Hermione forgiveness but Hermione didn't accept it because it was not sincere. Hermione leads the toad man to Cenatraus. The Centarus drag the toad woman away. The Department Mystery. Hermione and Harry fight. Kreacher betrayal. The kids fight with death eaters. Hermione got nicked after she silences Antonin Dolohov and pushes Harry aside.

They watch inraptured silence at how they fight and how dangerous it is. They watch as a blinding light cut Hermione from middle breast to her rib diagonally. Jasper suddenly takes Hermione hand shocking her. He couldn't help it, Major already out and he just want to felt reassurance that his mate is beside him.

Sirius almost got killed if not because Hermione who accio him in her half-consciousness. This make everyone look at the girl that even though she is in critical she still want to save others. They watch as a back up came and one by one death eaters disappear. Voldemort and Harry fight. Voldemort escapes after Dumbledore arrives. Hermione critical condition. Draco sneaks to be beside her and hold her hand. Pansy console and punch Harry to make him came out of it.

After that Hermione wake up. Funeral for her parents. The England Queen came to offer Hermione her throne. Hermione is Queen daughter. Hermione gives her tongue lashing. Queen declare protection. Hermione adoption by Remus and Sirius who love her as a father. living in Grimmauld Place. Forgiving Kreacher. Punishing Rita Skeeter at her fabrication story. Turn into animagus with Harry. Found out she could be a golden red-haired owl and a snake, a phyton. This shocked others as they look at the girl how much surprise that they had.

Hermione became a pack. Draco asking permission to Moony. Draco dueling Moony. Pansy came for Harry. Pansy give bitch ice queen attitude and checkmated Sirius. Official Dating. Draco parents found out. Draco runs away. Hermione fight with him because of his decision. Hermione went to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sick with dragon pox. Hermione cures her. Hermione and Narcissa began to talk along with Lucius. Draco gets back home because of Hermione. Reconciliation.

"That's finished. Now this will get gruesome like I said before just walk away if you didn't have a strong stomach to see." Everyone nod at that Marcus stands to sit beside Hermione.

Harry see a memory of Tom Riddle. Hermione found out about Horcruxes. The Trio asked this to Dumbledore which he denied. The reason why Tom Riddle became evil because Dumbledore didn't trust the child and make him feel like an outsider. Luna kidnapped with Hermione. The torture and humiliation as the deaths eater touch them.

The females look paled at the graphic they wanted to leave but they can't while the males looked livid.

Hermione accident magic, run away with Luna. Agreeing to kept it secret. Draco found her, he doesn't ask and just hug her ask she cry. Draco make love with Hermione. Pansy and Harry date to make love. Hermione tries to enter psychology with Luna only to find themselves became more scared. Harry found out. Harry angry with Draco. Harry and Draco fight. Draco tells Harry about his mission to kill Dumbledore. Snape help them and kill Dumbledore. Pansy and Harry fight. The breakup. Harry told Hermione to prepare. They both study every spell and defense.

"Well that was it," Hermione said after many people just silent

Scene change into Seven years

They watch as Hermione searching about Horcruxes. When everyone hears what is it, some of them run to the bathroom to throw up. Fighting Death Eater. Hermione stunning and obliviate Antonin. Fleur wedding. Ron outbursts at how he felt. Familly time. Draco pleaded Hermione not to fight and just run away outside the country. Hermione and Draco fighting. Break Up. Hermione fight to save Draco and his Slytherin friends. Longing. Keep study and learning. Finding muggle decapitated. Finding a child being imperious to kill his family. Hermione trying to rehabilitate the children only to find they lose hope and when suicide.

There is no sound from others as they watch the scene seriously

Next scene is The hunt. Building a tent. Hermione and Harry remembering Draco and Pansy. Leaving on a tent. Hermione didn't eat and just eat once so that the boys could eat. When they saw this, everyone ki da jealous at how caring Hermione is to both man.

Then they see as the three finding the necklace via Kreacher. They wear it to make the necklace magic weaker. They watch as the three give the necklace to each other to wear. The heavy and torturous feeling from the necklace. Ron hearing about his family. Harry and Ron fought. Hermione choice to stay. Ron leaving. Harry cried at losing his best friends. Hermione consoles him and tells him that Ron will be back. Creating a spell and Hermione got the idea that Tom Riddle make more than one Horcruxes. She suggests that he make it six to make himself became so inhuman like that he must turn six to seven of his soul. This revelation and how Hermione could deduct is scary. Ron came back. Destroyed the locket. Get caught by snatcher. Bring to Malfoy Manor. Torture by Bellatrix.

Everyone growl when Hermione repeatedly tortured but she still not telling her captor about what she knows, she even lie to the captor. Everyone see as the deranged woman craft a word on Hwmrione arm. Mudblood. They hear a scream when the blade ma contact with her skin. They confused as to why the Malfoy didn't help Hermione

"That blade is a cursed blade, it's a dark artifact that shatters the one that uses it for evil. It will control you." Hermione said while holding her arms that had been craved "Once you already make contact with it, the scare won't leave. No matter what magic you do or potion. That's why it called cursed Blade" Hermione answer their unasked question

"Why I didn't feel anything? Also why the Malfoys didn' do anything?" Jasper asks he should at least felt strong pain from his mate on memory.

"Ohh... That's because I make it unavailable, I block its memory. Didn't want to be rude to have writhing guest now, aren't I? I know about your ability as you try to manipulate Harry emotion to calm yesterday he said" tease Hermione before she sighs "Well They are prisons in their own House. If one of them even try to help us directly, it will kill us all. Not to mention Lucius and Draco changed side into spying with Severus"

"Thank you but can you lift it? I just want to know the scale of the spell if it will hurt us or not. We also had an ability similar to this. I see it make them stand on thin ice"

Hermione from complementing but seeing the curious look on everyone she nodded then lift the block. Is pass on when the cursed blade still etched on her skin then a Curcio fly to her by tye deranged woman.

Jasper felt his body burn more than what he felt when Jane use his power on him. He can't hold the pain as he crunching down he unknowingly let go of his power. Everyone crying and writhing in pain now.

"Oh My God. Teroculum" Jasper felt the pain stopped, he felt like Hermione block the feeling again

"You guys okay? Rena" Hermione said and there is popped out

"Yes Mistress"

"Please bring ice blood for the vampire and pain killer along with ice tea. And also chocolate for all of them" Rena nodded before popped then ten minutes later she popped back.

"What was that? Is more hurt than Jane power" Edward grunted as he tries to stand. He felt every of his vibe being burned and ripped apart.

"Well, as you guys know from before that is a cautious curse, a torture curse that used as medicine for a shock in the Mediterranean era." Hermione looked at them in sympathetic

"You... How could... That damn it hurt. I can't even say it" said Garret still trying to get himself attack

"Hmm... You guys only feel 10 % of the said power. The one who gets at the end of this curse had ten times more the pain you felt now. 5 minutes and blood start pouring from you, 10 minutes your mind stary to break, and next 15 minutes and you will go insane, last is 20 minutes and your mind will shut down. Nevile parents had been on the mind being shit down. They already improve now though"

They all gasp at that as they see Hermione edit some of the torture. But they know that she looks like she had withstood it for more than 15 hours.

"How..." Esme asks she didn't believe someone could be cruel enough to do that to a child. And how could Hermione withstand it all

"Hmm... I don't know I just think I need yo survive and tgat we need information. Though if we travel back in time again I will not hesitate to do this again because we get information from panicked Bellatrix at where the next Hocruxes is. We need to win and destroy that evil thing to save us and everyone else" Hermione said "I sm the strategist of the group. I can't have myself weaken by this. We are in war Esme if I let myself weep it will do nothing only alarmed Harry and Ron which unnecessary" Hermione said softly

"I never see war like this even though I had been a war," Jasper and Caius said

"Is it continue for years or one day?" ask Hemione

"One day" answer them both nodding at each other

"Well that's battle, not war, war is going on for more than one days with many loses or none. What we had with this wizard is a war. We as kids already thrusting into war, we need to kill or be killed. Though we could always have a 3 choice, we also need to be cunning if we give them a mercy a stunned them. When they are awake then it will do us no favor if they start shooting a killing curse on us" Hermione explain

Next, they watch as Draco came down when Harry and Ron already ask Peter to pay his debt. Peter dead by his hand to pay his debt. Draco tells them to be quiet before he calls his house-elf and tells him to call Dobby. After that Draco gives a key and a portkey to them. Draco pleaded them to save Hermione because his hands are tied. Ron look ay Draco shocked. Then both boys saved Hermione not without Dobby get killed by the blade Bellatrix hurled at them.

_They lay Hermione in Ron's arms as he cries for her_

_"Hermione! Hermione, you are right... Hermione, you are right. We come out to save... Please answer me, Hermione"_

_There is a cough before Hermione smile at them despite her injury_

_"I am always right" She cough again before sit down_

_"Bellatrix look worried when she said about her vault" Hermione tiredly said_

_"I will make a plan... after... this" Hermione then fainted_

_Both boys bought her to a cottage near it along with Dobby, though it already is too late the elf as he gives his last breath on Harry holds._

They zee as Hermione forced herself to awake to attend the funeral of Dobby. They then watch as she fights the aftereffect of the course. They then watch as Hermione e who only rested for 1-day full-back into working making a plan. Hermione then tells them about polyjuiced Bellatrix to break on the bank.

Every person eyes on her now

"First you break on prison now you break on the bank... Damn it firefly! What next you guys ride a dragon to escape" laughed Emmet, the others agree with him

"Well we have to just see won't we" Hermione grinned at Emmet

They watch as Hermione body change into Bellatrix, Jasper and the three kings shiver at that. They then enter the Griggots possing as a fake. Hermione acting is so perfect. Then they went to the vault. Harry make one mistake at agreeing to the goblin for Hermione to enter the vault. Then almost immediately Hermione disguises are revealed. Chaos ensured as Hermione quickly undress her black drees to blanket it around the cup. Griphook betrays them by taking the sword. Then the three of them fighting with goblin and skeleton into a dead end. Before Hermione said to follow her and jump bellow making all of them gasp as she rides a dragon. The other two gulped before Hwmrione threated to kick their ass.

Everyone could see what more scary to the two boys. Pissed off Hermione or Riding Dragon. The answer is clear as they jumped on dragon back. Hermione let go of the dragon chain while Harry directly the dragon.

Hermione turned around to gaping Emmet

"You said?" she teases him

"No way! That too badass of you guys!" Emmet whined making everyone

"Well that end of our seven years and half of eight years" Hermione's eyes little daunted before it cleared

Next show how many students being killed and decapitated. Hermione and every member of Order help to smuggle out the student out of Hogwarts. For one year they already save some of the students our of Hogwarts. Esme gasp at many 11 years old children body killed or hit by the wall of the once beautiful castle. Some of the witch that Hermione save held out a trauma, some of them do suicide because they had been defiled.

The female vampires want to cry out at how unfair it is, they wanted to cry for those children that died, being raped. They see as more than one girl struggle to kill themselves after they found out that they are pregnant. Then the scene change they see as Hermione, Harry and Ron smuggle inside and what they see make them wanted to throw up. Leah immediately stands and run to the bathroom. The female vampire throws themselves in their mate hold.

The children were merely killed and raped by a man older than them. Some of them being raped by a full-fledged werewolf. This make Caius snarled.

The Volturi know they are not a good guy, they played with their food and kill others. But they never do this kind of vile thing. This insane, those werewolves raped a girl in front of a hall! The hell is this.

Esme and Rosalie felt their heart ached as anger also blanket them. They watch as Ron and Harry told Hermione to leave but Hermione insists on free the girls. Hermione smuggles inside before she blasted a boom mist to them. Fastly she asks for Howgrats elf to relocate the girls before she also runs. They watch as Hermione try to mother and comfort the girl without being overbearing. It didn't work first but then the girl began to melt in Hermione. She also teaches the girls to fight and use they humiliation as an act of revenge if they can't leave again and told them to join the order to kill those rotten people. The girls who want us to suicide motivated by Hermione, they had a new goal to kill those that humiliated them.

Hermione also creates an organization for woman trauma. The girls gladly work there. Every female can't help but look at Hermione in awe as she didn't scared of telling them of her experience. And tell them to fight on. Because the dark side will be lost soon. Every vampire there and then agree that she will be a good queen. While the wolfs can't help but shame at what they only do compared to these people. Other than scream in unfairness, they indulge too much in their teenage angst. They never see that there are people more unfortunate than them. They look at Hermione in respect, even Seth look at her in idol like gaze. Sam, Jacob, and Paul though what could they do to make this fierce woman accept them to take her daughter away.

"How you guys feeling? Sorry to make you see that" Hermione gaze the females in a compassionate gaze. Esme got up from her sofa to hug Hermione who shocked

"Noo... You had been a wonderful person Hermione, if I was in your I don't know what I will do" she cried. Alice, Tanya and Amud wife follow the lead.

"I'm sure you guys will know the way, after all, that I see is a stronger woman who still keeps alive even after being turned by what they hate," Hermione said "Don't underestimate yourself, if you do that... others people will do that to you too. We, woman, are strong, so sorry boys~" sing-song Hermione while looking at the males who chuckle at her admission to lift the mood.

Next, they see as Ron run to help Lavender who is gotten scratched by a werewolf. They watch as everything turn quiet. Then Draco and Pansy grab Harry and Hermione who almost get found out by a death eater. Draco and Hermione reconcile, the same can be said with Pansy and Harry. And next day Draco and Harry proposed both girls in a mist of war rhey said they at least want to have these once nice memories after going through those awful things. Hermione and Pansy kick the boys when they didn't fin any ring on either boy.

Both girls ruthlessly reject them as they both when away with each other. Harry and Draco look determined and search their lady ring. Lady Potter and Lady Malfoy. It was on Potter vault while Draco rings had bee given to him after his parents hear his plan. Both boys make a place as romantic as possible near a lake when they first insult each other. Before both of them sings and do some magic then give a magic vow. That they will forever be true to love them and will abide at every of their lady will. The girls agreeing, everyone could see first happiness on each teenagers eyes after war happen.

Draco and Harry hugs and whopped at each other before Pansy and Hermione have enough of it and kiss them on lips. After that, they married secretly only viewed by Draco parents, Severus, Remus, Sirius and Luna along with Kingsley who became the magical binding. Then they had a night together. Before when on their way. Severus has survived the snake attack because Harry and Hermione help him, they see how Severus memory on Lily and how he loves her.

Every girl swoon at that, they hope to meet Draco and Pansy. While the guys agreeing on Draco and Harry decision.

"Now is the final battle, are you guys still okay yo watch?" they all nodded

Aro can't help but awe and impressed by his mate and how strong she is. How kind yet ruthless she is. She really would make a good queen. He knew that Jasper and his brothers also him wanted to rip every part of those disgusting creatures ghat dared to harm their mate. But they keep it inside as they didn't want to make a scene.

Next, are Hermione and Harry realize that Harry is the last Horcruxes. This make everyone gasp in surprise. Voldemort voice came to ask where Harry. they watch as Pansy hold her stomach before shouting to Harry to give himself to Voldemort. This hurt Harry and angered Hermione but then she double look at Pansy who holds her stomach and ask her about that. Pansy truthfully said that she is pregnant seven months. She is scared that Voldemort would come and know the baby, she loves Harry but she can't give her baby up to those monster. She can't let her and Harry loved baby be killed or worse defiled.

After that Pansy make Hermione promise not to talk this to Harry. Hermione reluctantly nodded, before she gives Pansy necklace. Hermione explains that its a shield that she creates. It will defer any Legitimacy or magic on her except the killing curse. Pansy hug Hermione before they both went to the path of each way. Then they watch as Draco and co. faced with the trio. Car accidentally set a fried fire. Draco takes Hermione hand and runs followed by Ron, Harry, and Goyle. Harry, Ron, and Draco summoned a vroom. Draco takes Hemriome on a broom while Ron takes on Goyle. Hermione who in front try to make a shield to protect them from the field. Everyone is on edge when they see this because it's more exciting than any movie they watch.

After getting into safety Draco and Goyle told the trio to go before death eaters came. Hermione said that she will come with Harry when Harry wanted to sacrifice himself to Voldemort to kill the piece. But Harry shook his head and ask her to kill the snake and destroy the cup.

They watch as many curse failing, some students killed. Hermione tries to help some of them, few are a twin named Fred that she pulled before getting crushed, then Bill wife. Hermione kills the werewolf that wanted to kill Fleur after that she even save Percy and Ginny. She also saves Grengrass sister, Theo, and Blaize.

After that, they watch as Harry uses resolution stone to call his parents. Who told him that he is proud of him and that he make a good choice in wife and best friend. They watch with trepidation as Harry stand to receive the killing curse. Leah and Alice gasp at that. Then they watch as Harry got into while station with Dumbledore stands in front of him. Remembering that this old coat it's the source of everything that happens from Gilderwald to Voldemort and him. Harry punches Dumbledore shocked him greatly. After that, he rants at him how everything won't happen if he believes and tells others more. And that he is so selfish for dying because he wanted to see his sister. Before Dumbledore could defend himself Harry parents cone out from the train and Dumbledore suddenly sucked into the train. They keep talking and said that it's was the time for Harry to wake up and that the killing curse is not working on him because it only killing Voldemort six soul. Harry then hear a woman voice, they see as Draco mother, Narcissa, bend toward the boy and ask him about Hermione and Draco is they still alive when Harry nodded. Narcissa tells Voldemort that Harry Potter is dead.

Then scene change back inside the castle as Hermione fighting another werewolf and Sirius killing death eaters that wanted to shoot killing curse on Hermione, then Hermione runs to the chamber secret with Ron to crush the cup before she and Ron run outside when they hear a voice from outside, there Harry lies on Hagrid. Voldemort happily said that Harry Potter is dead. A Death Eaters laughing while Hermione shouts no. Draco held Hermione close so tgat she will not run towards Harry. They watch as Voldemort offering to accept them as his follower, then they watch as Nevile bravely step up and give a strong word at how he believe in Harry and will never join Voldemort this make them laugh but then Draco step up and agreeing and give them his word and insult Voldemort and other death eaters for following a half-blood. As Bella shooting a curse at Draco Hermione and Narcissa step up and make the shield, the curse rebounded back to one of the death eaters. Almost immediately Hemriome mock Voldemort for killing his Horcruxes that residence inside Harry.

They all watched in anticipation as Harry wake up and shoot curse on Voldemort. Then Draco takes the Gryffindor sword from the hat as he hit the snake with a freezing curse before he throws the sword at Nevile and shouts kill the snake. Nevile kills it making Voldemort weaken. Hermione and Narcissa along with Molky fight Bellatrix but then she make a doom surrounding only Hermione and her. They both fight to the death.

Everyone see as Hermione elegantly and fiercely fight with Bellatrix before she shoots a new spell that not just frozen her but also melted all of her skin before she burns into ashes. Hermione looks at the ashes with a blank face

_"This is my revenge," said Hermione softly at the ashes "You hurt Sirius, you hurt Narcissa, You hurt Draco and every single of my friend. Let's meet in hell, Bellatrix" Hermione then walk away_

From the other's point of view, she looks like a Goddess of War. She then ran toward Draco and Ron who fight death eaters. The three of them ran toward Harry. Draco throws his wand to Harry when Harry shot cutting curse at Voldemort, Hermione and Ron also throw the same curse on Voldemort killing him instantly at the powerful power that the three people combined and how they feel is.

Everyone happy at the news all death eaters immediately captured. Celebrating. Weasley family said Thank you to the trio before Molly fiercely hugs her and said thank you for saving his boys and daughter in law. Then Draco scop Hermione while Harry runs to Pansy and has a talk with her. Everyone in Great Hall looked shocked when Draco kiss Hermione and Harry kiss Pansy. There is silent before cheers. The female's vampires all smiled at tgat. Then they watched as Ron cornered Harry and Hermione. They watch as he didn't talk with Harry and Hermione for two weeks before he gives in when Pansy and Hermione is determined to be pregnant for three and seven months.

Everyone congratulated them, even Ron smile at Hermione and Harry happy face. They watch as Narcissa make a bigger wedding for Draco and Harry. It was beautiful Red and Green. While Draco wears red and gold, Harry wears Gren and silver. Then Hermione walks with Pansy. They both look beautiful, as Hermione wear green and silver she looks like a nature Goddess while Pansy wore a Red and gold dress like a bold queen. They smile as the weeding when happily.

Everyone see the love that had been through so much at their eyes. Then scene change at Pansy who give birth, everyone had been so happy. Then Harry telling Pansy that he will come with her at Parkinson Manor only to be rebuffed by Pansy who didn't want to make chaos. Pansy held his two months old boy James Potter, everything looking great. Harry depart to catch the news about death eaters escapes, he suddenly ran cold and tries to contact Pansy. He contacts Hermione who is with Draco and his parents in France. Hermione shocked and tell them about what happens. They watch as Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco went to Pansy manor to find a gruesome act. Luna screams as she see a decapitated body of Pansy and her family and looping memory of what happened.

All vampires gasp and wolf growl at that. How the hell once they are happy it also take away from them? Is this because of that Harry look so dangerous? Then they follow Hermione as she hears James cry. She takes the child along with Luna. At the same time, Harry arrives and became frozen. Harry roar as he hit himself and blame himself at his stupidity. Ron and Draco stopping Harry and put him in bind and sleep. For months they both try to cheer Harry along with Hermione but she is busy with her job and takings care of James until one day she had enough.

Everyone looks as Hermione barged into Harry room and ask him to fight her, Harry didn't respond so Hermione uses a cruel word on him, Harry got mad and as they fight Hermione had told him to stop being pathetic and get is not the only one who loses Pansy, James also loses his mother. Hermione punches him and throw her over her shoulder and keep him down while she shouts at him to wake up and don't be pathetic did he want James don't have parents love like Harry do. With that Harry cry for the first time as Hermione hug him also cry. They weep for hours before Harry takes James and for the first time, he gives a small smile in months.

They watch as Draco punched Harry for making his pregnant wife weep which Hermione rolled her eyes off. But happy things didn't last long as Luna dad dead in front of her eyes. Draco then adopted her into the family, Hermione taking care of James, Luna, Harry, and Draco not to mention her jobs. They see the woman didn't even whine at so many jobs she had. The next they watch as Draco parents death next, Hermione had been emotional and stressed that caused her to fainted. Draco runs her to the hospital. For weeks Hermione didn't wake up it was on Hemriome 8 months pregnant.

They watch Draco sends James and luna to Molly. Then tragedy came. Hermione hold on Jasper and Marcus tightened. Both of them notice and give her their silent support.

The others watch as Harry, Ron, and Draco fall into a trap as there is a traitor in their organization. They watch as Hermione wakes up when she hears a scream as she opens the door to her room she gasps. It was a massacre, many mangled bodies lay. Hermione tried to calm her heart she looks around but didn't find her wand, she takes a fruit knife and softly walks to the exit, she tried to call for help but every communication is being cut off from outside. They watch as Deaths Eaters came and realize their target her. They watch as 8 years pregnant woman fight for her safety. As she walks cross baby room there a decapitated baby form.

Every female gasp as they walk outside, they can't watch it. It was too gruesome. Hermione sighed when she watched them when away

"It's good they walk away, the ext one of rape is more gruesome and disgusting that the one you guys had seen before" Hermione inform them, what more gruesome than this?

All males watch as Hermione find a nurse who then betrays hear making her captivated by Death Eaters. There she is sedated frozen can't do anything as death eater rape every child, woman, and even a fucking baby!

All males pale at that and when all the females guest choice to continued watching they see this gruesome act. They can't help scream and snarl that come out from their mouth.

"What kind of monster are they!" Shout Rosalie

"this is insane! brutal! What the heck are they" growled Tanya and kate

All females look away once again ar the scream and cry from the child and baby.

"Shit! girls, you better went out until this finish! next one is more gruesome" Hermione reminds them, the females one to stay but seeing and hearing many screams and ripped cry from a fucking baby they chose to get out.

And true to her word, the males watched as this monster eat and drink the baby that they own child. Snarl ripped out from them. But what make them more disgust is when those monster force Hermione to watch and then torture her by broken her fingers, slap her and sexually harassed her by making her suck their... Jacob along with pack rub to the toilet. While Aro and Caius snarl as they stood behind Hermione, they scared that someone will do that to her again. Major and Marcus had been growling and snarling at the scene. All of them then hear Hermione scream when one of death eater make her skin boiled like lava before its pope. All of them feel pale, dizzy and disgusted by what happened. They thankful that Hermione asks the females to get out this s more brutal than when vampire played their food.

Even Demetri, Alec and Felix paled and snarling at the scene.

The scene change to Hermione use her remaining magic to be free and blasted them all. She then runs toward the children and baby who still alive and stands in front of them while holding her stomach. She starts to curse them while keeping a shield on the children's, Hermione coughed up blood she keeps holding her shield even when the curse slicing her making her bloodier. Hermione also held her stomach to protect it from harm. Though she didn't see one people creep behind her forcing her to kneel then he rips Hermione bottom dress.

All males know what this man wanted to do they hold their breath at what he will do. Emmet biting his lips while praying that someone came to save the same rime every female's guest enter again once they didn't hear any baby cry. They run to their respective mate and sobbings. They watch in horror at what about the man do to Hermione, they hope someone came to help her. Rosalie feels this scene and many before, it was too much and more brutal than what she experiences. She couldn't help but admire Hermione.

They gave relief sigh when Draco came shooting a curse on a man killing her instantly. Then he and Hermione began to kill the deaths enters they both work flawlessly. Then they see as a man holding knife behind Hermione back, Draco without thinking because of his panic drove between himself and the man. The knife plunged into his heart slowly killing him as Draco fall, he whispers to Hermione

_"I love you always be and always will... Please be happy, my beloved wife. Tell our child that their father loves and always proud of them even if they are Gryffindor... I... I don't want to die... I want to be with you and our child to watch them grow up.. But... it seems that I can't... See you in next life or heaven Hermione"_

All males give saluted and bit their lips at Draco selfless act while the females teared up at that. They see then as Hemriome magic went hairy way before she blasted a fire killing all of the death eaters at the same time Harry and Ron arrive Hermione fall beside Draco and hold his hand. Harry growl before he scop Hermione to next hospital there, they watch as the doctor tells Harry to a choice between the baby or the mother. Harry froze at that but Hermione said saves her babies. The healer nodded at that before told Hermione that they can't give her any pain killers or open her stomach to born the baby they scared that some of the curse or broken ribs will kill both baby and their mother instantly. They watch as Hermione stay awake withstanding her pain so that her baby can make it out to see the world.

When both babies born they immediately when to medical care while Hermione went coma. After that, they watch as Hermione wake up only to find that her husband is dead, her baby girl is dead, her sons, Scorpius is in critical and need medical attention. They watch as the doctor gives the girl pity before delivered news that some of the curses, crushed her organ making her unable to be pregnant again. All females vampire and Leah feel compassionated by this warrior Queen.

They watch as Hermione didn't crumble but determined to save her own child which came successful. then she gives proper burial on her husband with tear but bright smile. After that, she went on console Luna and James who is crying after she got into hospital. She then asks Luna to give a try on Psychology and Journalist mastery on Harvard and French to make the girl had something to live for. They watch as Luna agrees. They watch as Hermione make a new law about betterment on the werewolf, vampire and many creatures. They watch as she and harry create a Vampire world, they watch as Werewolf became grateful after she finishing her project with Severus and that now Werewolf and vampire could work in the wizarding world without scorn.

This woman who had gone too much is trying to make other life became happier so that they will never have alive like before or her pain. They watch as Hermione project on a woman who unable pregnant because of Crusio Cruse and Inbreeding female couldn't become pregnant. They watched as Harry tell the family to move on Forks so they could start anew fresh. They watch about her new project on vampire so that they could sire a baby after seeing Rosalie and Esme longing eyes as they look at James and Scorpius. Both women shocked tgat they are the reason Hemrilen will do this project, they can't help but be happy and grateful. They watch about Hermione and Bella confrontation on post office as Bella and his father cornered her and said that she threatened her.

Rosalie and Leah grin when Hermione in screen scoff at Bella and showed evidence of what actually happened then they hear as Hermione said to Bella father. That's why Bella and him different so much? They should take a parent test on her. They watch Swan male growled and threat her before Hermione threat him back and called the deputy law in U.S shocking Swan male to silence. Everyone shocked by how she handles the thing, then what shocked them most is when Bella want to slap her she caught her arm and slap Bella harder.

_"I don't know how you raise a child and that's not my business, but next time your daughter said a false thing about my adopted daughter Luna I will not just slap this little wanna be a girl who thinks a world is self-centered around her. Also, you should see this. It was a hot encounter between Isabella and a boy named, what his name again, oh yeah... Mike" Hermione smiled at the paled face Bella_

_"No! how do you have this! I mean- This is Fake, dad!" Bella panicked said_

_"Oh dear~ I'm so pity Edward and whose the name in that gossip that someone tells me about... Ahh... Right, Jacob...To think that the girl in heat will said so much thing... I wonder what Eddy boy and Jacoby will do once they know" Hermione smiled at them both before saying "Don't mess around with me. Or I will destroy you." Hermione take a step back before smile politely _

_"Please have a happy day, Police Swan, Isabella" with that Hermione went away_

They watch as Bella dad paled, before he slapped Bella and shout, how can she be so cruel and unruly. Then he yanks her to the car. This make everyone interesting at what Hermione give to Bella father. Edward paled, he wanted to deny what he see in Hermione's head. He knows that Hermione is open her mind so that he could see what in the video. Before she locks her mind again from his after making Edward only seeing what in the video. Meanwhile, Jacob's eyes widened

"Well... It's not any of my business, but you know that I don't like if someone dared to bully my child even if it by word. So I got my intel and spy on her and BAM... What a scandal! The girl not just have sex behind Edward now but from the beginning, she uses her smell and blank mind at her advantage, that's actually cunning of her" Hemione smile at Edwards and Jacob mockingly still mad at how they treat Luna

"Poor boys~ that girl had been having sex with Mike since the beginning... ohh... Not just him there is also Tyler and everyone in the school. Do you know that she had sex with nearly everyone in her old school even teacher? Do you want to hear what she said? She said she is so lucky that cam make rich Edward and handsome Jacob to fall for her. So she can use both of them in gaining more popularity" Hermione shook her head

"Why? if it like that... then why I see..." Alice trailed off

"Well I could currently read her mind and Alice she knows what singer is, James had been telling her about it. Then she uses it at advantage to make you can't she hear she made a decision that will result in your good grace different from what she had on mind. She only want to be immortal to always become beautiful. That's what I hear when I accidentally activated my legitimacy on her. Don't get me wrong, I didn't use it on you guys. I just wanted to know why you like her a girl like her, just for curiosity sake" Hermione grinned at Edward crestfallen face before he asks the evidence Hermioms give it to him.

Edward roar before he throws the phone away and walks away.

"Well that guys are so moody" She sighs

"You are savage," said Caius suddenly with an indulgent smile

"Don't blame me, he and Jacob had done enough to my Luna. No one messes with my family and gets away with just little warning" Hermione smile threateningly at stilled Jacob. Everyone can't help but awe, respect and scared with Hermione.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N for my darling readers:**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, please forgive all grammar error, etc. This is crossover fanfic between Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Reminder for my lovely readers "PLEASE READ THIS FIRST DARLING":**

**1\. The story might be different because this is only fanfic**

**2\. Not for Bella, Dumbledore, and Edward lovers**

**3\. I use Grammarly and Google Translate for the word since English is not my first language.**

**4\. I will edit the story after it finished**

**Please give me review and love also a critic in all form accepted**.

* * *

**Aro PoV**

After seeing what his mate had gone through he couldn't say anything except he would protect this precious woman. Hermione turn around to see us before saying

"That's what you guys will offense for" Hermione nodded before saying "When you neet them it would be good for you yo run away, or if you want to defeat them you need to throw them on balance fast. You got that strength and advantages. But if one starts to shoot you, you need to run as fast as impossible, dodge. And don't be stupid to fight with them face to face. If you want a fight with them you need to play dirty" She continued giving us advice, she does not tell us we are a liability but she just advanced that we need to use a dirty trick and power to fight them but run as far away as we could.

This didn't insult, we already see what rhey are capable of. So, I am glad that she does not tell us to not fight our war if we ever encountered one.

"Is it finish yet?" asked Ron coming inside while eating food like he hadn't been eating. Harry, Remus, and Sirius came next.

They had been through a lot, I feel guilty for wanting my mate to relish the memory. He watches as Hermione hit Ron head

"Don't eat while standing! Seriously, Ronald! Is food always in your mind" He amused to watch Hermione nouse twitch in disgust at the display that Ron give.

"Well nope, there is Lav and our child's then food and Harry, Sirius, Remus, Squirt" Ron grinned, Aro could see Ron teasing Hermione who smiles the kick his leg

"What is it, Ronald? Do you want me to report another thing to Lavender" He chuckle went he see Ron paled.

His mate is ruthless yet also kind, how amusing. She is like a walking contradiction.

"Mummy!" shout both boys who awake as they run toward Hermione who caught them

"Oh my... Another nightmare? Come one I will tuck you in bed. Harry take the lead. Excuse me" Hermione walk to upstair with the kids.

"Well you guys already see what happen it seems," said Luna who smiles brightly "That's good, how is it?" ask her as she looks at three wolves and Leah who look down

"It's... Brutal and bad" he could hear Seth answer softly.

"What you guys talking about? Of course, it is... We are in the war, it's usual" Harry rub his head

"About James and Scorpius... Are they know about it?" he could hear Carlisle mate asked softly

Aro see Harry's mouth thinned as he sighs

"They...didn't know the detail but some stupid press had been telling them... Why do you think they are more mature? They told me they wanted to protect Hermione so that she will not have bad things again"

He is shocked yet not at hearing that, those kids love his mate.

"Anyway, you guys could stay here. But don't get confused if you see Hermione busying herself. Tomorrow is Scorpius birthday... Anyway, about the death esters, I recommend you to run away from them but I know you guys would also want to fight at least some of you. So I will give you training on how to defeat them. Ron will go in change, Remus and Sirius will be a supervisor. Though I wanted yo ask one thing that had been on my mind" he see Harry tilted his head as he looks at Sam, Paul, and Jacob. He could smell nervousness from them.

He is excited to see what would happen

"Who are you to my cousin? Why she calls you her mate?" ask Harry's eyebrow raised, he see Luna beamed before she excitedly drops the bomb like it did not matter.

"Because they are just like Pansy is to you. A soulmate, they imprint on me"

He never thinks someone eyes could widen like Harry did nor Ron big gapping. Remus the werewolf growled ay that word and Sirius' eyes narrowed but then I hear my mate shocked voice

"WHAT?!" his mate quick look at Luna before looking at Sam, Paul and Jacob and she growled. Yep, my regal hot sexy mate just growled. A shiver running through my vein at the notion.

"The hell she is! How did this happen?! Don't you dare answer me" she snaps hotly at three men who open their mouth before shutting it and cowered, the big man thrice her height crowed under her sexy our mate is...

"Sit down now! I wanted to ask what your relationship before but... Damn it! I should have agreed with the twins to move at France instead" His mate grumbled before she looks as the three boys still standing

"Are you suddenly deaf? I said Sit. The. . NOW!" there is electricity around his mate hair as it trumps with power.

He watches as Jasper, Caius and many male snickering at the now cowering boys.

"What your intention with my daughter?" his Hemrione strictly ask

"I-I- I want to get to know her," said the one named Paul shuttering which make his mate glare at him.

"Sit up straight! my eyes in here not down on the floor! Speak with confidence and don't use stupid notion! I know you guys wanted to know my daughter, do you think I am stupid?" he giggles at his mate overprotective nature, as he looks around everyone also had same amused emotion in their eyes.

"NO SIR! I mean Ma'am" continued Jacob, he looks like he is eating a sour thing

"Why you look like that? Do you want to go to the bathroom?! I said sit up straight and give me a satisfactory answer!" his mate did give a tongue lashing

"We wanted to know her, Ma'am and protect her... We wanted to be someone important in her life" Now that confidence and straight answer, Aro could give him that but... That's the wrong answer for his mate who then smiles brightly while having demon like an aura

"I said don't fuck with me, didn't I? The hell you wanted to protect her when you just hurt her heart and can't even protect yourself! And most importantly... I am the most important person in her life, you dare to take that position of me?" their malice on her smile now. Now he see the three boys quivering and sweating

"I-I" Jqcob got cut off by Hermione who continues

"Lets cut the case okay? what I mean do you want to marry and have sex with her?" ask his mate bluntly making the boys eyes widened before they are agreeing thinking that it was the right answer

"Yes!" said the three of them, his mate lean back as she look at them blankly before her face scrunched up in angry like a frown

"... You wanted to have sex with my daughter?" she snarls at the three boys who look around asking for help. His mate outburts caused the window to crash and vase to fall. Wow, what a power that his mate had. Everyone looks amused at the panicked boys

"NO!" they answer again but then Luna shoulder down as she looks at them

"You didn't want to have sex with me?" she is quivering like she is sad, he see the play now. Ohh how he loves watching this

"We want" the three boys almost inherently said

"What you just said?" now his Hermione snarl at them

"I mean no, mean yes... Yes, if it already the time and we won't force her. We won't attempt to have sex with her" good answer but...

"So you said my daughter is not attractive enough?" growl Hermione as she slams her hand on table breaking it. Everyone see at the table and Hermione hand. The three boys gulped

"Noo... She is attractive we want to have sex with her even now" said Paul try to be diplomatical but they didn't know the woman and their mood

"So you fuckers wanted to have sex with my daughter?!" she snarls clenching the debris of a once beautiful table. Wow... his mate had incredible mood swing... He see the three boys tried to said something but Hemrione cut them off with a look

"First I don't like you... And if you think that you didn't need my approvement to court, my daughter, then you are wrong... I could destroy your life and make your life on living hell... Second, try to make up your mind on what you want. If you want to speak with me use some confidence, sit straight up and look into my eyes when you speak, if you are this scared over my conversation... Then you will be dead if Pansy and Draco were still alive, not to mention there is Molly, Andromeda, and Augusta who is scarier than me. Third, if I caught you do some intimate touch to my daughter... I'll cut your dick to attach it back slowly and painfully, ask Ron for a story since he had bee wonderfully volunteer himself. Fourth I want you to tell me why the hell I must give my daughter to you aside from this mate thing. And lqst, if you want to court her do it properly and do it in front of me and my family. Once I see you doing something improper you will see that what I do to you today is far tamer than what I will do" his mate said sternly at the three boys who nodded.

His mate then look at Luna before smiling brightly

"Luna dear, if these men close on you or evading your space or hurt you, just tell me okay"

He see Luna nodded at her, he also see how Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus approve Hermione doing. Well, this might be hard to court his mate...

He could see Alice and Leah panic at the treatment that his mate gave to the three boys.

"Now... Harry, are you already show the guest their room? Remus, Sirius you both didn't finish your paperwork didn't you? And..." his mate hand when on the hip in bossy posture as she gives a sweet smile to Ron who gulped.

"You know what Mione? I think my lovely wife is calling me from home. I need to go home now~ Bye guys see you tomorrow" then Ron boy ran as fast as he can take he suddenly fell as he struggled like a worm while looking at his mate.

"Ronald, are you forgot that Lavender went to her parent's house yo have relaxed time? Aren't you promise me yo help with the decoration? You won't leave the poor old me to do this alone won't you?" his mate smile grow bright as she takes amusement in the form of struggle worm of the red-haired boy.

Well Aro and his mate will get along for sure

"Mione come on... Luna is here so-" he hears Ron whined but there's hidden fear in the latch of his voice

"Luna will rest and distract the kids... You on the other hands... . !" her mate eyes narrowed at Ron who suddenly shut up

"And don't you dare to color all of it into red and gold! Scorpius likes green and silver"

"But Mione-ARRGHHH! SPIDER THERE IS SPIDER! MAKE IT GONE! MAKE IT GONE!" scream Ron suddenly making him amused and annoyed at his pitched voice which annoying yey amusing for the vampires and wolfs.

He looks at his mate to find her massage her forehead as she mutter

"I live with four males of iďiot" then there is shout protest of other three which suddenly quiet after his mate look ay them.

"Now Ronald darling, you will do in my term or **my term**. Your pick your choice"

"I will get the fucking decoration! Make this evil thing gone away" demanded Ron, he frown a little at that... No one demanded him mate anything

"Are you ordering me Ronald?" asked Hermione's voice went softer as her eyes held challenging

"Nooo! It request! I mean please, Mione make them went away"

His mate looks at Ron for a minute before banishing the Spider away and smile. Oh, how Aro love that smile, even after everything his mate still could smile like that. He wonders about the library, oh how he loves to enter the library. Ohh he can't wait to spend his time with his wonderful mate.

**Author PoV**

All vampire and wolve look like the grown-up man scramble at the bossy witch order.

Sirius smiled as he passes the boys room before he could walk away he felt someone grab him. Spun around Sirius see guilty and shameful Remus

"I'm sorry for what I do, Sirius... I didn't want to hurt you... I'm so sorry... I could understand if you want to stay away from me-"

Remus word cut off as Sirius kiss him, he is shocked for a minute before growling and responding to the kiss. After they break away Sirius grin

"Then show it to me that you apologize"

with that Remus grin and both of them walk away into their private room.

**~At another Hall~**

All vampire choice to explore the place while the wolf sleep. The Twins witch shocking others by helping Hermione

"Oh dear me, not just handsome and beautiful, you both are an angel heaven send for me" Hermione kiss the shocked twin as she gues on them

The twin didn't know what to do... They never had a mother warm like this. So, they froze but Hermione just grabs each other of their hand.

Hermione herself shocked that she felt a connection with the twin, it just like connection she had with Scropiuos which impossible.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme and other female vampires helping Hermione decorating after they explore.

Harry sat in the bar parlor while looking at the picture in his hand, it had been almost 3 years 2 months since Pansy went. He drowns another drink until he felt present behind him, there stand Jasper and three kings. He raised his eyebrow before gesturing them to sit beside him and offering a drink.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at the male's vampire beside him

"No, nothing is wrong... We want to thank you for trusting us with the memory" said Aro smiling slightly at the man who drowns his unnumbered drink

"Yeah yeah... it's Mione, not me, I don't give a shit" Harry waved them off, this act annoyed them a little since they had been respected because they are kings and Major.

"You don't like us" Jasper stated after silently observing Harry

"No, shit" Harty scoff before narrowing his eyes at Jasper who bites back a snarl along with Caius who don't like the boy. But after seeing what happen he doesn't know what to feel about the boy, the boy is his mate important person who stands by her side for more than 11 years.

"Why? It is because we are vampire" Aro bit back bitterness but he shocked by Harry who laughing at that, though it didn't sound of joy but mocking which make Caius snarl before he could say anything Harry waved his drink to be refilled again. Aro watch this in facination

"Don't get me wrong like Ron said before I wary of your kind, yes... But that is not the reason why I don't like you" Harry narrowed his eyes at them while drowning his drink again. He hates to watch memory.

"Then, may I ask why you don't like us Mr. Potter?" asked Marcus politely but he also can't help be bitter. Because it would be hard for them to ask the man permission to pursue their mate not that they need it.

"Mione" Harry drawl their mate name making their posture stiffed and defensive

"Dear Mione seems to be taken with you four, don't know why or I know why but didn't want to acknowledge it" Harry give hollow laugh at that, all of them had been taken back at that before Caius blurted

"You are jealous" There is disbelieve and confusion in his voice

"What you expect? Mione is like pilar for us, I don't know what you want with her but I know what will happen. Luna hint had been more good for me to guess" Harry look at his glass while he twirled it

"I can't lose her" when he stated this the beast inside the vampire snarls, they growl at Harry who look at then challenging

"I don't give a fuck about what will happen... But trust me, she will not be walking away for me or this family" Harry word is like a promise that stabbed them

"Then we will try to do our best" smile grimly Aro at the man.

"You could, but then she would hate you forever" Harry snort at Aro word

Before neither could say more, Hermione strolled in

"Harry! What I told you about drinking alcohol!" The vampires there look as their mate nose scrunched up cutely

"Sorry sorry, Mione... I got a headache a little" Harry aura back to playful one as he stand when Hermione came beside him

"Oh hi guys" Hermione greeted the vampires warmly making them could not help but smile at the girl.

"Ohh, Aro I hear from Jane dear you love to read?" there is twinkle on Hermione's eyes that they love

"Yes, dearest~ I do love that" Aro grinned at Hermione who beamed at him

"I have many collections of magical reading. It would be nice to share it to follow reader" Hermione take Aro hand while bouncing like a kid which amused them before she realizes what she does. Hermione realease Aro arm making him frown a little at the lost warm before smile again at Hermione sheepish form

"Sorry got excited" She rubs her head sheepishly making her mates purr at the adorableness of their mate. Harry cleared his throat while hugging Hermione from behind

"So, what make you came here, Mione?" Harry look warningly at the narrowed eyes of vampires opposite of them. Hermione look puzzled at Harry act before brush it off

"Harry, I need your help" she stated this got them alarmed about what happen

"What? What's wrong?" Harry look alarmed while looking down to see Hermione brown eyes worried

"Well nothing is wrong but... I just hear that Jane and Alec's dear birthday is also tomorrow! And we still don't have a supply on their cake" There is worrying frown as Hermione looked worried

"Then?" Harry ask puzzled

"What do you mean then, Harry James Potter" Hermione let go of Harry hold to facing him. Her hands on her hips with a bossy attitude like that sometimes annoyed and amused Harry.

"We need to celebrate yes? It's rude not yo do that! Especially since they both a guest" this make Harry sigh while the vampire's kings look puzzled

"Mione..." Harry wanted to reprimed Hermione at her act because albeit both twins are a guest they are still not friends and it is rude to throw a party for someone you don't know. But then his word caught up on his throat at the pleading look that Hermione give him

"Fine! Damn it, the thing I do for you" Harry ruffled his hair annoyed while looking away before he gruft at the cheering Hermione "What flavor?"

"Hmm... Aro did Jane and Alec love overly sweet or not?" ask Hermione to baffled Aro who blinked his eyes

"Well, Jane like sweet while Alec doesn't... Jane loves chocolate so much especially dark chocolate with vanilla. While Alec like Lemon-Honey flavor more. But they love the chocolate pudding that you serve before"

"Hear that? Now off you go~ Oh also bring Alice, will you? I ask her to buy some decoration. She had a great taste on that" Hermione push Harry to the door while Harry grunted

"Okay okay, bossy witch" Harry kiss her hair before he went away

"Hmm... Oh yeah, did you guys seen Library yey?" ask Hermione look at them, the vampires there shook their head

"Well what are we waiting for then" Hermione take Aro and Jasper hand while giving them bright smile "Follow me"

In their heart the vampires though that they will follow her anywhere she want

When they reach the library Aro's eyes widened as he gives a shrill squeal while Jasper let out wahh sound. Caius and Marcus's eyes widened

"Welcome to my heaven here, though this is not so much since much of my book is in my manor at Wizarding world" Hermione grinned then sigh at the end "Sirius and Ron had been whining non stop to make me not bought all of my books. They said it's not productive" she snorts at the last word.

"This is incredible, dearest. It's truly is heaven, not even our library could compare" said Aro who smiled brightly at the now embarrassed girl

"Thanks. Oh and this shelf it's coordinate on the category with abjad. There is some dangerous book here that bite people so you need to be careful" Hermione playfully said to them.

"Wow, this is cool, especially the arts. Didn't know that you love arts too, wait it's Cassipian Bernadian picture of Cross Lover. I thought it was gone when he died, I have been searching for this for hundred years" Caius smirk then let out an impressed whistle

"Oh yeah... I know Casspy, he great artist. I had a good conversation with his photo frame, the picture is on Malfoy manor as a prophecy of the cross lover. Who knows that the cross lover is real" Hermione smile more serene

"The cross lover... Is it you and your husband, Draco? Also, the prophecy is it like a seer?" Marcus asks gently at the smiling girl

"Hmm... I don't know, but we are the first one of the cross lover. So maybe... And about that, it seems only it can't be changed. Those barmy people just splurted some prophecy that I didn't really like yet reluctantly must accept of the truth in it" Hermione nodded

"Why cross lover?" Jasper ask curiously which make Hermione giggling

"Well I am what Draco learn to despise and Draco is my source of revenge in bigoted prejudice. He is a pureblood from an old family, I am Muggleborn. He is Slytherin and I am Gryffindor. He is pompous spoiled brats while I am an independent girl. He is pure from of dark arts while I am from light arts. He is the epitome of dark wizards who I need to kill as I am a member of Light Order. He loves to fly while I rather walk. We are too different and too crossed yet same. It is difficult to explain" Hermione shook her head at that.

All four of them could detect the fondness, Love, longing, and fierceness in her emotion and voice.

"You love him... You said before that he is your soulmate" Aro stated secretly tightening his fist

"Yeah, I love him more than I could love anyone. More than I love Harry and it saying something because even though I'm always choosing Harry, in the end, I will always back to him" Hermione give them a serene and loving smile which make them wanted to be Draco.

"Oh and yeah we are soulmates. Draco a part of veela, veela is one of magical creature. You could find it in the book. Just like a Vampire who had a matter Veela is also the same. While Witches and Wizards also had one, they had a long time recognization on their halves bit not too long like a muggle. It took them 1 month to know their soulmates while Veela just like Vampire, Werewolves, etc. They will now their mate on one look" Hermione explain shocking them that Draco is a part of Veela.

"Interesting" hummed Aro while Hermione nodded before her eyes widened

"Ohh... It seems that I need to leave for finishing my prayer" Hermione give them apologetic smile "I'm sorry I need to leave you if Harry or Ron come just said that I went to finish my prayer" Hermione nodded at them and walk away.

The four vampires feel their instinct wanted to just grab their mate before they could do that Hermione stopped and look back at them with a soft smile

"Ohh... I almost forgot... Welcome to our manor, I hope your staying here will be blessed by the magic surround you and enjoy your staying here" after that she walks away

The four vampires could only watch as she walks away from them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and give likes~ I don't know what to say but thank you~**

**You guys must be mad at me for making Quileute Legends became like that, but please remember dear this is only fanfic... Most of the plot is my creation, except the characters. Those characters belong to their legal author.**

**So, anyway... I'm searching for a Beta Reader now, if some of you can you could contact me.**

**Once again thank you for the review and likes also a bookmark.**

**Oh, and the last announcement is that I will rewrite this after finish the story to repair some plot~ I also had an idea to make Hermione back to past and adopted Tom Riddle and became an important person is not just the Deaths Eaters, snatcher, werewolves and our lovely handsome Dark Lord, Tom Riddle before he became snake. This will be a Dramione or Hermione twist, it will up to the vote that will be open on October next months.**

**Have a good day with lots and lots of Love,**

**Kuroi-nee**


End file.
